


雪难

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), M/M, uke!Russia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 法师亚瑟被一场突如其来的雪暴困在山中





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *这次我要挑战自己！我要写剧情文！
> 
> *眉毛主视角

亚瑟不太明白自己是如何落入如此境地的。

他抬起手，一边止不住哆嗦一边费力弯曲冻僵到几乎没知觉的手指去拉高领口，同时企图缩起脖子好把下巴与鼻子都埋入那层原本不算薄、但在风雪地攻击下犹如一团快被吹散的烟雾般的布料后面，此刻他能庆幸的，除了他幸运的找到，或者说是在被风推着跌跌撞撞前进时踩入了一个恰巧能容纳进蹲作一团的他的小雪坑里以外——但亚瑟不会承认这个，他坚持认为是自己足够细心，即便身处困境也没惊慌失措到丢失随时观察周围环境的好习惯——就是在进入这片荒芜的堆满积雪的区域前，他收拾行李时顺手拣了几块火焰晶石揣进外袍的口袋里以防万一，那五个散发着热量、闪烁着橙红色光芒、被切割成不规则形状的石头是他此时没被冻死的唯一原因。但亚瑟的好运也到此为止了，他方才为了激活晶石耗尽了自己最后的魔力，他不知这场风雪将持续多久，而这些晶石顶多能燃烧几个小时。

‘所以我到底是为什么会落入如此境地？’亚瑟费解的思索，他瞪着面前的雪，虽是睁开眼，但与闭上眼也没多少区别，反正都是一片分不清远近高低的灰白噪点。他有些后悔自己没听从基尔伯特的劝告，“现在可不是进入群山的好时候，”那名银发红眸的男人在说完惯例的寒暄后直截了当地说，“差不多该开始下雪了，直到明年四月天气才会开始回暖。”彼时亚瑟以己度人，以为那不过是诸如他家乡里常说的“现在可不是出门的好时候，你瞧，快下雨了”这一类当地特有的问候语，亚瑟不以为然了数日，直到几小时前他才反应过来原来基尔伯特不是在说客套话。

可惜为时已晚，‘至少到了明年四月，或许基尔伯特会派人进山搜寻我的尸体。’亚瑟苦中作乐的想，他垂着头，兜帽盖住了整个脑袋，但冷冽的风仍旧穿过兜帽与衣领间的缝隙刮在他的额头与鼻梁上，使他的眉毛与睫毛上凝结一层肉眼可见的霜。现在他不仅后悔自己没听进基尔伯特的劝告，还后悔自己当初为何会来到这片苦寒的边境，他本可留在家乡，被连绵不断的细雨困在屋内，靠着墙上伪装成装饰纹路的符文抵御阴冷的湿气，坐在壁炉前翻看资料继续自己的研究，或站在坩埚前尝试改良止血魔药。

亚瑟之所以离家远行，最初不过是为了找那个自小就对哄孩子式的英雄冒险故事持有异于常人的兴趣的堂弟，那名名叫阿尔弗雷德的年轻人在成年前夕悄无声息地离开家族，隐姓埋名杳无音讯，凭借不知从何时何处积累的知识成功避开了所有来自家族成员的搜寻追捕。亚瑟本已经放弃找回阿尔弗雷德，他猜想没准儿这名不知天高地厚的小子早已悄无声息死在了某处，运气好点儿的话不久后会有发现尸体且认出了阿尔弗雷德身份的人登门拜访并将阿尔弗雷德的遗体送回来，或是通知他们前去认领；运气差点，那么就是活不见人死不见尸。总之，亚瑟心里认定阿尔弗雷德不会活着出现在他面前了，毕竟那孩子一直有点傻乎乎的，整天举着把内里特意掏空以减轻重量的、用来糊弄他的木剑跑来跑去，拉着仆人玩儿扮演勇者与坏蛋的家家酒，并想方设法逃过任何与魔法有关的课程，直到消失以前，阿尔弗雷德都仅有一身在家庭教师特意放水下看起来还过得去的武艺，以及能磕磕巴巴背出几个极为基础的、用于止血与治疗的魔咒。

但生活总是充满了戏剧性，在亚瑟做好自己失去一名幼弟的心理准备后——他早已悄悄在心中整理出自己在阿尔弗雷德葬礼上发言的讲稿，并私下排演了好几次，试图找到某种转移注意力的方式好让自己的表情瞧上去别太狼狈与失礼，可每次他一想到阿尔弗雷德浑身僵硬冰冷、有可能还缺胳膊少腿地躺在棺木里就会情不自禁地失声痛哭，用五官皱作一团且鼻涕混着眼泪流了满脸的那种哭泣方式——某个晚上他无聊随手占卜了一下阿尔弗雷德的行踪，结果显示他即将得知自己失踪亲友的消息。三日后，亚瑟在翻看晨报时看见报纸角落处一则简短的新闻，大意是某个偏远的、全靠来往的佣兵养活的村镇不知因何突发一场大混战，伤者无数，暂无人死亡，一旁配了张模糊不清的混战照片，亚瑟扫了一眼，顿了几秒后满脸不敢置信地凑近照片，照片中那名左侧眼眶与颧骨处红肿凸起，衣衫不整且胳膊在被拍下来的那瞬间甩出奇怪角度的——有可能是脱臼了——青年毫无疑问是阿尔弗雷德，他正右手执剑挡住前方砍向自己的斧头。

自此后每年亚瑟都得花上过半的时间跟在阿尔弗雷德露出的蛛丝马迹后四处乱跑，这次也同样，他拿着多年前从晨报上剪下来的图片一路打听，偶尔能遇见几个据说和他的幼弟组队合作过的佣兵却就是无法确定阿尔弗雷德的去向。阿尔弗雷德太能躲了，他不仅换了名字、发色与眸色，还不知怎的成功说服所有接触过他的人替他隐瞒行踪，就亚瑟与那些人短暂接触所感，阿尔弗雷德似乎把自己包装成一名体恤平民、摆脱家族势力甘愿靠自己实力奋斗的励志青年。假如亚瑟不够了解阿尔弗雷德的话，这表象看起来就是事实了。然而亚瑟清楚的知道阿尔弗雷德显得这么，呃，‘平民’化的原因乃由于他逃家时忘记带上钱袋而已，那装满金币与宝石的小口袋就被扔在窗边的矮柜上，光看钱包的位置亚瑟就能推测出阿尔弗雷德是如何一面手忙脚乱地收拾他将要带走的东西，一面特意将钱包放在显眼的位置以防忘拿，却最终依然因兴奋与粗心大意径直跳下窗户而忘记侧头瞥一眼矮柜的。

想到这里，亚瑟忍不住叹息一声，这声叹息由于他不停打颤的牙齿变为溜出齿缝的奇怪气音。阿尔弗雷德身无分文还能独自生活那么久既让亚瑟自豪又让他有些心情复杂，现在他心中把阿尔弗雷德赶回家的念头已经不那么强烈了，可惜阿尔弗雷德不知他的心态转变，导致亚瑟时常被那些佣兵冷脸相对，在他受够了阴阳怪气的“贵族老爷”这样的称呼后——“我明明是法师，或至少是一名绅士！”亚瑟曾这样反驳过，只获得分不清贵族、法师、绅士等称谓区别的佣兵们粗鲁地嘲笑——恰巧发现自己相距群山不远且群山内有自己想找的某种法术材料，于是他半途改道来了边境。

这就是堂堂法师亚瑟•柯克兰是如何落入即将被冻死在雪里的境地的。

亚瑟死死搂住自己的膝盖试图蜷成更小一团，不知是心理错觉还是什么，口袋中火焰晶石的温度似乎开始降低了，他的肢体末端，具体而言是指没有贴近晶石的诸如双脚、上半张脸以及拢紧衣领的那只手等部位半晌前就与他的感知系统失去了联系，鼻腔内呼出的热气还没喷出鼻孔就被冻成细小的冰晶并攀在他脆弱的粘膜上，他感到呼吸困难，呼啸的风雪化为某种使他头疼欲裂的杂音盘旋在坑洞四周。

亚瑟觉得自己被冻坏了脑子，无数零碎的记忆片段像四溅的火花般从大脑深处翻涌出来，他左眼看见自己双手捧着个透明镂空的球体，里面由光团组成的人形生物在他凑近时扇动了下翅膀，洒下一串金色的粉末；于此同时他右眼看见管家牵着一对外表相似的幼童走进会客室，那时他还不明白自己多了两个弟弟意味着什么，满心都是被迫早起等在会客室的埋怨与不悦。下一刻，亚瑟撞入一团烟雾之中，他被呛得咳嗽不止，他觉得恼怒，还生出几分羞耻，但他的理智或是直觉则告诉他这事儿早过去了，他还在疑惑是‘什么事’早就过去了，耳边就传来阿尔弗雷德嘲笑他魔药熬制失败的声音。于是亚瑟立刻将违和感抛之脑后，他怒吼着向传出阿尔弗雷德声音的方向跑去，没等跑出烟雾就莫名绊了一跤，他只来得及抬手护在脸前以防自己撞塌鼻梁，就一骨碌朝前滚得晕头转向，在预想会被桌脚或木柜等物拦住的地方他没有遇见障碍物。于是亚瑟抱着自己的头不停向前滚着，反复颠倒的上下空间使他反胃，他暗自祈祷自己能压下呕吐的欲望，他可不想如那些醉倒在街边的酒鬼般被自己的呕吐物呛死，也不想吐得自己满脸都是秽物，他努力咬紧牙关，模糊觉得自己似乎在朝上滚。

‘我怎么还没撞在桌腿或木柜上？’亚瑟想，在心中冒出疑问的下一秒，他身下突兀一空，团在一起的四肢不自觉如正于树间滑翔的鼯鼠般伸展张开，随后他重重摔进厚且柔软的草甸里，他挣扎着撑起身子转头张望，看见四下皆被迷雾笼罩，远处隐约有伞状的树影，更远处起伏的黑影——大约是丘陵——呈环状围绕着左前方的湖泊。亚瑟听见后方响起硬物相撞的声响，他睁大眼看去，看见身穿盔甲面容模糊的女人走出迷雾，深及胯骨的野草被无形的力量拂开让出一条通向湖边的泥路。女人无视亚瑟，径自在湖边单膝跪下，摘下头盔，直直望着烟雾缭绕的湖面。

‘啊，是这个吗？’亚瑟生出恍然大悟之感，这是他幼时最喜爱的某个神话传说，也是他读完故事后当夜所做的梦境，他不知自己是在看临终前的走马灯，还是肉体已经死亡故进入了仅属于他一人的天堂，假如这真是他的天堂的话，那也太超出他预料了。亚瑟本以为自己会来到某个典型的法师书屋里，所有墙壁都被改造成书架或放置材料以及魔药的木柜，自然光被双重窗帘拦在玻璃外，唯二光源来自正燃烧的壁炉以及镶嵌在天花板上的晶石，装有药液的坩埚则放在某个不易被光源与温度影响的角落。或退一步，换成与他卧室相通的花房，因阴雨使得午后三时他便不得不点燃蜡烛，坐在软椅上翻看兄长们扔过来的家族事务文件以打发下午茶将临前的一点时间。

如此具有童趣的天堂并不符合亚瑟的自我定义，但他不打算变幻场景，反正此处仅他一人，他不再需要顾及自身与家族的形象从而去嘲弄自己暗自喜欢但会让他被旁人以异样眼光注目的事物，他安然盘腿坐在原地，等神话里的另一名主角出场。伴随着由远及近的铃声，似散非散的人影踏水而来，来者腰间坠着环白纱，色泽浅淡的金色鬓发搭在胸脯上遮住挺立的双乳，她垂眸与湖边的女人对视，女人低下头以示尊敬。亚瑟知道接下来女人该求得来者的名字，他看见她们嘴唇开合却只能听见愈发响亮的铃声，那铃声几乎就贴在他耳边吵个不停，他不耐烦地抬手捂住右耳，又因指间毛绒绒的触感疑惑的顿住，他小心翼翼动了动手指，发现指下温热的触感不是错觉。‘我变成了什么？还是头上长出了什么？’亚瑟惊慌失措地想，他揉捏掌中犹如兔耳的东西，半晌大脑都没接收到耳朵被触碰的信号，却感觉自己的额角被蹬了一下。

“…………？”

亚瑟眨了眨眼，闭眼前看见的是晨雾中湖光潋滟，再次睁眼后视野被一块昏暗的灰色占满，他懵了几秒，迟疑地抬手去摸，摸到一团暖呼呼的毛绒活物。

“醒了吗？”

亚瑟听见了略微生硬且带着奇怪口音的边境语问句自右侧响起，他推开脸上的活物——一只脖子上栓着铃铛的兔子——坐起身，但立刻他脑子里原有的打算，例如礼貌的感谢救助自己的人并承若将给出丰厚的报酬以偿救命之恩等一类的念头都被他意识到自己全身赤裸且胸膛、手臂等处有几块青紫和抓痕这一事实惊散了。亚瑟不明白自己的衣服为何会被脱掉，至于那些伤痕，若非亚瑟确认自己私处没有任何异常，他差点以为自己遭遇了非通常意义上的袭击。他看向屋子里的另一个活人，对方屈腿坐在一堆毛皮中，正伸手从身边几只兔子中揪出一只抱进怀里给它栓上嵌有铃铛的项圈，他安静地回视亚瑟，对亚瑟脸上的质疑视而不见。

几分钟后，无论亚瑟怎样用眼神暗示对方依然闭口不言，于是亚瑟不得不开口问：“请问，我的衣服——”

“不知道。”那人回答说，这个答案完全超出了亚瑟的意料，“我捡到你时你就光着身子，手里攥着根……腰带？”他示意亚瑟去看不远处的木桌，上面的确放着根腰带，或者说腰带的残骸，那小段布料首尾两端毛躁碎散的线头表明它是被外力扯断的，“不过你可以先穿我的衣服。”那人好心的说，给亚瑟指了指亚瑟原以为放着另一堆毛皮的地方。亚瑟不怎么相信那人的话，他不可能在那种天气自己脱掉衣服，且假如有旁人不知出于何种原因抢走他的衣服——多半是见财起意，以为缝在他外套上拼接成花朵状的晶石是宝石，完好的晶石能卖出比宝石更高的价格，可惜他衣服上的那些是仅剩装饰作用的空壳，早在进入群山前他就为了抵御寒冷激活了它们，它们甚至没能撑到雪暴来临时——赤裸的他在风雪中存活的时间应该久不过一壶水被烧开，而他成功活到被这人救回屋只意味着两点，要么这人是扒下他衣服的强盗的同伙，要么这人就是扒下他衣服的强盗。

但当务之急是摆脱在陌生人面前赤身裸体的尴尬境况，亚瑟探身拿过件皮衣，因五指被软毛埋没的触感微不可察的分神一瞬，他看见放在皮衣下像用完后随手甩进水盆里的抹布般的衬衫与裤子，犹豫片刻，见那人不作反对便也拿了过来。亚瑟一边套上贴身衣物一边将疑惑埋入心底，制成这些贴身衣物的材料显然非常人所能使用，衣角与裤腿也绣有难以用肉眼看出的隐纹家徽，藏在喉咙里的好奇心跃跃欲试，可亚瑟咬住自己的舌尖压下提问的冲动，他已经够倒霉的了，只希望接下来自己能平安离开群山回到边境，而非一时冲动因管不住嘴在魔力没恢复的情况下惹出更多麻烦。

等亚瑟穿好衣服并把自己裹在比自己大上一圈的毛皮袍子里后，他终于有余力打量自己身在何处。方才他以为这是栋用来给进山猎户小憩的木屋，现在细看之下才认出这看起来是个墙上挂满各种毛皮、由雪垒成的屋子，看不出入口在哪儿，斜上方有个小小的嵌了层像薄冰般隔挡物的、大约是窗户的圆形开口。亚瑟与救助者分别坐在两块靠墙的长方体冰雕上，中间放着由整块岩石粗糙切割掏空成的壁炉，他忍不住往壁炉里看了好几眼，里面正燃烧着的半透明固体就是他急匆匆闯入群山的原因，这种稀有珍贵、在市面上被炒出天价的万用型晶石此刻竟被粗暴得当作木柴燃烧让亚瑟几欲抬手捂住自己的胸膛以抚慰抽疼的心脏，他恋恋不舍地从晶石上移开目光去看救助人——单从相貌上无法分辨出生地，虹膜是不常见的紫色，戴着条编法粗糙的围巾，双手上不见任何皲裂的冻疮，脸部也没有风吹日晒出的斑痕、皱纹与痘印，且不知是被对方略带婴儿肥的脸颊还是神态间不经意流露出的稚气影响，亚瑟无法准确估算出这人的年龄，他打量得越久，就越觉得这人身上满是疑点。

似乎对亚瑟长久停留在自己身上的视线感到不适，救助者不自在得挪动几下，他揉着怀中兔子的尾巴，轻声说：“……你抢了它们的窝。”

“……什么？”

“它们的窝，”救助者重复道，举了举怀中的兔子，“你把它们的大厅挤垮了，让它们没法回家。我找到你的时候，它们正蹲在你身边，”救助者顿了顿，露出回忆的表情，“准确来说是肚子附近，可能因为那里还有热度，它们可以在取暖的同时借你的肉体挡风。”

亚瑟不太明白救助者为何说这个，总不会是让自己对那窝兔子道歉吧？亚瑟低头看了眼之前跳到自己脑袋边吵醒自己的兔子，要说这是兔子，其尾巴与胡须未免也太长了些，亚瑟放弃探寻脚边的动物是否是兔子以及猜测救助者的想法，转而抓住他留意到的重点问：“找到我？”

“嗯。”救助者点点头，“你一进山冬将军就告诉我了，我第二次见到有人类敢选择这种时候进入群山呢。”

亚瑟发现救助者这句话中的信息量多到他根本不知道该从什么地方开始问起，况且救助者仍没解释清楚何为‘找到他’，甚至亚瑟察觉自己很难向救助者清楚明白的描述自己的疑惑，最终他忽略听见自己被囊括进‘人类’这一代称里的违和感，选择从预估自己将得到一个能听懂的答案的地方开始提问：“‘冬将军’——”他有些费力地重复这个陌生且发音复杂的词语，“是谁？”

“是和我一起生活的……人？”救助者不确定地说出‘人’这个词，“我没让他进来，因为会冻着你。”

“………………”亚瑟怀疑也许是地域差异或阶层差异——比如他家乡那儿贵族与平民所使用的单词发音有不那么细微的区别，而岛与岛间的口音差异大到如同在说两种不同的语言——他不太明白对方说了什么，且他感到自己与对方的思维正处于一个微妙的状态，如两根相叠的直线，看似融合在一起，实际上是平行着共存于同一空间内。亚瑟清了清嗓子，说：“你与你的同伴救了我，我想任由帮助过自己的人呆在风雪中是非常失礼的。”

 

五分钟后，亚瑟紧紧靠在壁炉边坐着，距离近到额发几乎被扑面而来的热浪点燃，他在身上裹了三层皮袍子却依然止不住发抖，那窝难以判断物种的外形像兔子的生物也炸着毛圆滚滚挤在救助者的腿边与怀里，救助者摸着其中一只的背脊，偏着头无辜地说：“我说过会冻着你的。”

亚瑟有许多想说的，比如“那是什么鬼东西？”或“刚才那句完全算不上提醒！”，但无法自控不停碰撞的上齿与下齿阻碍了他出声的欲望。好一会儿等亚瑟的手脚重新暖和起来后，他没执着探究刚才突然出现在屋内如一尊有生命的男性冰雕的东西是什么，转而问：“请问你知道雪暴何时停下吗？”

救助者摇摇头说：“我不知道确切的时间，通常第一场雪会下久点儿，最早数十日后会停。”

‘数十日？！’亚瑟睁大眼在心里重复一遍，这时他意识到自己并不知道此刻是什么时候，他抬头看了眼窗户，借着晶石燃烧时产生的荧光勉强看出薄冰后的景象——絮状的雪连绵不断洒落堆积，不待堆满一层就被无形的力量拂开，天色比他早晨入山时更暗些，但看不出是由于时至傍晚还是因风雪更密集了。‘要是我的怀表还在……’亚瑟想，可惜他的怀表夹在外套衣领上，进山没多久就在他拼命拉住兜帽试图逆风前进时被狂风扯下不知扔哪儿去了，他还是在躲进雪坑蜷起双腿后左膝没被金属磕疼才发现自己的怀表消失了。

亚瑟揉了揉自己的额角，看样子他还得留在雪屋里打搅救助者一段时间，这种情况下的通常发展是两人互通姓名，聊些不着边际道听途说的闲话。可亚瑟不知该怎么做，他能和对面这位满身疑点的救助者聊些什么？他甚至不知该如何称呼对方，现在向对方介绍自己的姓名吗？以一种突兀的、没有任何铺垫的方式？接下来呢？作为回应，普通人会说出自己的姓名，然而亚瑟猜不准救助者的行为。仔细想想，光是救助者出现在群山中这一点就足够奇怪了，亚瑟记得自己去找向导时向导拒绝他的话，“送死”，向导用上了这个词，而周围的人，其他向导以及当地人都用看疯子的眼神打量亚瑟。所以救助者到底是谁？亚瑟的好奇心再次悄悄扒着他的思绪探头探脑。那些万用型晶石又是在哪儿找到、用什么方法开采的？说起来之前出现的那个冬将军，似乎隐隐能感到有魔力自其存在中溢出，只是他被骤降的温度冻得脑子发僵来不及细查……谈到魔力，自醒过来他就发觉此处魔力的味道尤为明显，最初他以为是使用晶石方式太过原始使得能量流失导致的，而他在雪屋里呆得越久，就越怀疑空气里的魔力正循着某种无形的轨道以救助者为中心盘旋游动……

硬物磕碰的动静将亚瑟从胡思乱想中唤醒，他转头看见救助者弯腰在雪屋角落的箱子里翻找什么。救助者先是拿出小木箱放在冰台上，接着又取出盐瓶和碗碟刀叉等餐具。亚瑟的双眼本贴在救助者仿佛冷感受器失灵般毫不在意直接踩着雪面的赤裸的双脚上，等救助者抱着那堆东西走回来后，他的视线便不由自主地在精致的、雕有阴刻花纹的刀叉与简单挖空一部分石块制成的石碗间来回转动。他端详刀叉柄把上的纹路，觉得眼熟可无法立即回想起自己在哪儿见过，半晌，亚瑟终于戳破了记忆的屏障，他认出这是贝什米特家的族徽。

“你是贝什米特家的人？”亚瑟来不及阻止自己，这句疑问就脱口而出，他紧张地抬眼观察救助者，藏在皮袍过长的衣袖里的右手悄悄捏出一个法术手势，预备假如自己不慎捅破什么见不得人的秘密让救助者准备杀人灭口的话就先下手为强。所幸事实证明这不过是亚瑟又一次的过度妄想——或按照他自己的话说，是考虑周全和小心谨慎——救助者正往不知从哪里拿出来的铁锅里倒燕麦，他闻言茫然地抬起头，“贝什米特？”他用说出某个未曾听过的词语的语气复述道，“那是什么？”

“族徽。”亚瑟瞥了眼救助者手边的刀叉，见对方仍旧满脸不解，便补充说：“那些刀叉的柄把上刻出的纹路是贝什米特家的族徽。”

救助者愣了愣，随着亚瑟的视线低头看向刀叉柄把，几秒后他迟疑地说：“……这是基尔——基尔伯特拿来的。”接着救助者一边继续向铁锅里添加燕麦，打开木盒抓了把脱水蔬菜干扔进锅里，一边说：“他本来还带了些碗和盘子，可那些不耐用，当天就全冻碎了。”他转身，伸指插入雪里对着雪墙画了一圈，一块圆柱体形的雪砖便松落下来，他取出保存在里面被切割成小块的、冻得硬邦邦的肉，把肉和雪砖一起放进锅，再把铁锅端到晶石上。

亚瑟没遗漏那声脱口而出的昵称，他犹豫自己是否该询问救助者与基尔伯特之间的关系，救助者看起来并非是贝什米特家的血脉——从比常人略大些的鼻梁能看出，但也不一定，没准儿救助者的长相更多与另一名血缘提供者相似——但如果不是照顾流落在外的族亲，亚瑟很难想象基尔伯特会出于何种理由带生活用具给救助者，‘尤其是这些贴身衣物。’亚瑟暗自摸着衬衫衣角上的族徽暗纹想，这可太亲密了点儿，亲密到几乎变为使人感到不适的私密的程度。

救助者对亚瑟想要探究又勉强按捺的复杂心态无知无觉，似乎认为交谈已结束，他收回放在亚瑟身上的注意力，在墙上的凹洞内掏出几块亚瑟没见过的、大约是植物根茎一类的东西围在晶石周围，之后他撑着脸在壁炉旁坐下，时不时用勺子搅拌一下燕麦粥。化开的雪水很快沸腾起来，锅内浅黄色的半流质瞧上去不怎么像人类的食物，可钻入鼻腔内煮熟的肉与蔬菜的香气引得亚瑟不住地吞唾沫，他直勾勾盯着石铁锅，努力不让自己吞咽不断分泌出的唾液的动作太明显，先前占满脑子的无根据猜测全变成闪着光的‘食物’一词。

饥饿让等待变得尤为难熬，在亚瑟的胃开始抽疼前，食物总算被煮好了。他接过救助者递来的盛满粥的石碗，与救助者视线相交时才发现救助者看过来的眼神有些奇怪，亚瑟僵硬地顿了一下，“抱歉……”他小声说了一句。

“为什么要道歉？”救助者满脸迷惑，而亚瑟忍不住于心中哀叹出声，为这一系列倒霉事儿，也为面前这个男人不遵常理，上一次他产生这种挫败感还是在劝说阿尔弗雷德认真学习魔法时。“咳，”亚瑟清清嗓子，“为我刚才的失态……”亚瑟不愿说得更详细了，而救助者咬着勺子露出思索的神情，没过多久似乎想明白了一般问：“你是在为你看着燕麦粥时脸上出现的表情道歉？”

这下亚瑟尴尬到双颊猛然涨得通红，他瞪着救助者，几欲怀疑这个素不相识的陌生人有故意让人难堪的诡异爱好，他呐呐张口，不知自己该承认还是该质疑救助者的社交礼仪。救助者没等亚瑟决定好回答便继续说：“我不明白你们为何会对自己产生食欲感到羞愧，这是本能不是吗？要说这是人类独有行为，可明明其他人不会这般……嗯……”救助者卡住了，他皱着眉比划双手，“就是你们这种、这种……那个词该怎么说来着？”救助者努力回忆，小声嘟囔着几个发音奇怪的亚瑟没听懂的词，几秒后救助者面露恍然大悟，“仪态！是这样说的对吧？其他人不会像你们这样以严苛的标准来要求自己的仪态。我观察许久，至今搞不清是什么将你们与其他大多数人区分开的。”

亚瑟不知该如何回答救助者，救助者的用词怪异到仿佛他时常窥视他人生活一样，而假如换个场合以及提问者，那么亚瑟能就此从制度、法律、姓氏甚至是运气等方面滔滔不绝说上好几天，可现在，与救助者谈论这些未免有些交浅言深，概括性的语句也容易使听者曲解亚瑟的立场与本意，也许“这不是个适合用餐时讨论的话题”这类的推辞能让救助者放弃询问，或转移话题，比如问问挤在壁炉边乍看像兔子的生物究竟是什么动物？话音已经含进亚瑟嘴里，他对上救助者反印出晶石荧光故闪闪发亮的双眼，突然改变主意含糊说：“因为我拥有他们没有的东西，诸如家族、土地、财富什么的，这——很难解释，就像虽然所有鸟都长有翅膀，但有些以虫为食，有些捕鱼为生，剩余的则被人类驯养，当作宠物或者肉禽。”

“你是指，生长环境吗？”救助者嘟着嘴用勺子敲了敲自己的下唇，“这和基尔伯特说的不一样。”

‘所以我们中的另一个是指基尔伯特？’亚瑟挑眉想。

救助者补充道：“基尔伯特说，这是因为‘狼群里的头狼总是更强壮漂亮更与众不同些’。”

“他说的也不无道理。”亚瑟嘴里应和着，但心中知道自己和基尔伯特所说的是同一个意思，他没有揭破表层的语言花样将藏于其下的真实展示给救助者看的打算，也无意与救助者探讨压抑本能与欲望以保持理智冷静的表象这一做法的利弊与必要性，他看了救助者一眼，对方进食时并非如亚瑟想象中的下等人那般把汤汁搅得四下飞溅或发出不雅的咂声，忽略细节，例如挥动勺子的方向、手肘摆放的位置等，救助者看起来拥有良好的教养。若能将情绪具现为画面，亚瑟的理智正整个压在好奇心上方企图阻止好奇心挣脱自己的控制。

“……你之前说的贝什米特，”救助者说，脸上带着与刚才提问时相同的神色——似孩童般毫无遮掩的、纯粹的求知欲——向亚瑟看过来，救助者话音未落，亚瑟就听见脑中理智被好奇心掀翻在地后发出的痛呼，“是基尔伯特族群的代称吗？所以基尔伯特真的如他所称那样，是狼群里的头狼？”救助者问。

“这个比喻不太恰当，不过仅限边境内的话，是的。”

“可我没听过他或他的族群成员自称贝什米特？”救助者疑惑地偏偏头。

亚瑟听懂了救助者的问题，然而回答这个问题的困难程度和前几个没什么不同。从救助者的语气与不经意透露出的细节推断，救助者与基尔伯特关系匪浅，救助者从未听过‘贝什米特’只意味着基尔伯特有意隐瞒自己的姓氏，亚瑟对基尔伯特这样做的缘由有很多猜测，但他不能肯定其中哪一个比较靠近真相，于是他说：“贝什米特家能称得上显赫——”他脑子里极快地闪过了年少时参加的茶会中人们用“泥腿子”或“粗野的乡下狗”等蔑称来代指这个边境大族的记忆片段，“而出身这等家族的人认为随时将姓氏挂在嘴边是非常不端庄的。”

救助者仍旧有些懵懂，他吃了几勺燕麦，亚瑟觉得自己几乎看见了无数个思考泡泡自他蓬松微卷的头发间冒出上飘，随后救助者似乎做了某个决定并将那些他没想明白的问题暂且搁置，并问：“那你呢？这点也和基尔伯特一样？”

亚瑟点了点头说：“如果你愿意的话，请称呼我亚瑟。”他本犹豫是否编造一个假名，后来考虑到自己的真名过于常见故而放弃在数秒内想出一个符合自己品味的假名这种费脑子的无用功。

“我叫伊万。”救助者回报以自己的名字，自醒来后交谈首次回到社交日常轨道中使得亚瑟情不自禁面露惊讶，“有人告诉我假如别人对我说出他们的名字，我也得说我自己的。”接着他半是抱怨半是询问地说：“‘伊万’，这个名字正确吗？以前我说我叫‘万涅奇卡’，可基尔伯特说这是昵称，人们不会用昵称作自我介绍。”

也不知救助者——伊万欲问的是‘伊万是否是个名字’还是‘人们会不会用昵称作自我介绍’，亚瑟两个角度都没选，他另辟蹊径，问：“为什么你认为自己的名字是万涅奇卡？”

“因为冬将军这样叫我的。”救助者说着，伸手把晶石边的植物块茎往远处推开些，他掰开其中一个并用眼神示意亚瑟“这个可以吃了”。亚瑟嗅着空气中新出现的略厚重的甜味，抬起手又因块茎散发的热量缩回了手指，拿叉子想要叉一块放进自己盘里，半途中块茎却松落下来砸在了壁炉上。伊万见状递出自己掰开的那半放在亚瑟碗边的石盘内。

“呃，谢谢。”亚瑟有些不自在地道谢，自他步入少年时期就没再在餐桌上被照顾过，“其他人呢？也用万涅奇卡来称呼你吗？”

“其他人？没有其他人。”

亚瑟愣了几秒，拿不准伊万口中的“没有其他人”是否是如自己所想的含义，他小心翼翼试探道：“我的意思是，保姆、贴身男仆一类的？或是你的朋友，以及当父母带你拜访世交时对你的称呼？”

“保姆？贴身男仆？世交？”伊万迷茫地复述着这几个词语。

“照顾你起居的人，世代与你家交好的家族。”亚瑟解释词语的意思，心中生出与伊万原因不同但分量相等的迷茫，若问得更详细，难免有打探伊万身世与出身阶层的嫌疑，可伊万的反应太奇怪了，像童话中那些尚在襁褓中就被魔法生物拐走并被囚禁在某个远离人世的地方独自长大的人似的。“那邻居们呢？任何出现在你的日常活动范围内的人？”

伊万摇摇头，“没有，除了冬将军以外没有其他人，自我有记忆——”

“——咔！”

斜上方嵌在窗户内的隔离物不知怎的掉了下来砸在两块冰台间，像冰又比单纯的冰更坚硬的薄片摔成了大小不一的碎块，猛烈的风雪倒灌进雪屋，由于位置关系直直撞向亚瑟差点把亚瑟吹得做了个后滚翻。亚瑟慌忙用手肘撑住自己，骤降的温度、如飞絮般的雪以及强风让他无法呼吸，在他窒息以前，扑面而来的冲击停下了。他一面快速眨着眼尝试将睫毛上的冰晶抖下去，一面茫然无措地转动眼珠想看清发生了什么，他看见伊万侧身回头冲窗户说着什么他听不懂的语言，神情带着点儿亲昵又夹杂些埋怨与不服管教。他随着伊万的视线仰头看去，窗户被一层无法用肉眼看见的力量罩住，风雪被拦在开口外，而其后什么都没有，仿佛伊万是在和风雪对话。亚瑟趁着伊万没转过头时慌忙拂下被吹翻倒折推在自己胸腹上的外袍下摆，他打量面前的壁炉，燕麦粥已经变成一滩半凝固的、表面混着无数冰渣的黄白色块，一旁的植物块茎也被埋在雪下，晶石上的雪则很快被烧化沸腾，随后变作水雾朝上升，靠近屋顶时凝结成白粉状的晶体贴在雪墙上。

就亚瑟今日的遭遇而言，他所摄入的热量远远低于他已消耗的，于是他拿起块茎抹下表层的雪，惊喜地发现块茎内部残有几分余温，他咬了一口，口感比土豆松软些，像是没有发酵好就扔进烤炉的面团，尝起来甜中混着股独特的香味。‘还不赖。’亚瑟暗自评判道。

待手中的块茎消失三分之一后——亚瑟竭力控制自己别一口咬下太多，不过速度，咀嚼以及吞咽的，他就无能为力了——伊万以一声叹息结束了与无形对象间的对话，他转回身，抬手挥了一下，石碗里的冰雪就脱离而出自动漂浮着在伊万掌下聚集成一个雪球。伊万让雪球落到地上，他拿勺子戳了戳碗中重新变软的燕麦粥，同亚瑟一样失去了吃下它们的兴趣。“我很抱歉，”伊万如做错事的偷偷观察父母表情的小孩那样抬眼看向亚瑟，“自从我被骗过一次，冬将军对人类的偏见就更加——嗯……”伊万想了一会儿，似乎没找出恰当的形容词，只好说：“总之，他对所有出现在我面前的人类都抱有强烈的警惕。你还吃这些吗？”在亚瑟表明自己没有把燕麦粥再次放入口中的打算后，伊万把两碗粥倒回铁锅，他通过某种亚瑟无法分析出是如何做到的魔法手段让锅里燕麦冻成一整块并使其漂浮在空中，“原本这些明天还能吃的。”伊万瞧着最上层零散的乳白油脂遗憾地嘟囔。


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟躺在冰台上，他头枕着折叠出半掌高厚度的毛皮，靠近冰面的额角被冷意浸得凉飕飕的，他望着卷作一团堵住破口的另一张毛皮，在驱逐困倦清醒的等伊万回来好第一时间解释道歉与放任自己沉入梦乡中徘徊不定，同时他总觉得额角以及右肩上的疼痛有莫名的似曾相识感，仿佛不久前他就遭受过这样的攻击似的。

大约半小时以前，伊万说“得处理这些”便带着燕麦冰块离开了雪屋，他伸手推了推雪墙，墙上就裂开出边缘整齐的方形开口，待伊万走出去后雪砖又被无形的力量推回原位。最初亚瑟靠研究被推回原位的雪砖是如何同雪墙融为一体以及尝试摸清空气中的魔力流动变化打发时间，他的感觉没错，随着伊万逐渐走远，按照圆周轨道围绕中心盘旋的魔力也愈发难以感知，不一会儿雪屋里的魔力就散尽了。也许是亚瑟的错觉，当周围的魔力浓度恢复正常水平后，屋内的温度降低了不少，使他不得不蜷着腿坐回壁炉边，那窝毛绒绒的生物也跳上冰台相互挨挤着蹲在他大腿两侧。亚瑟本看着晶石内如火焰般闪动摇晃的荧光发呆，他似乎在想着今日的遭遇，但注意力尚未集中到能开始思考的程度，他任由自己的思绪漫无目的的散开，等回过神后，才发现不知不觉间他将右手放在某只‘兔子’的脑袋上一下一下往后顺它的耳朵，每次捋到耳尖，‘兔子’便觉得痒似的抖抖耳朵。

亚瑟忍不住抱起一只，提起对方的前肢仔细观察这种生物的外貌，他捏捏‘兔子’的肉垫，因指腹下柔软温热的触感勾起嘴角。他拨开‘兔子’颈部的长毛，看见一根简单裁剪的毛边的布条松松系了个活结，坠在‘兔子’胸脯上的铃铛则让亚瑟愣住了，他伸出指尖，隔着一层金属轻触保存在铃铛内的魔力团，魔力团没有回应，亚瑟迟疑一瞬，催动体内的魔力聚向手指凝聚作细针刺向铃铛里他推测是伊万留下的魔力，那团魔力似某种有弹性的胶状体般被他的魔力戳出一个小小的凹陷，当他试图更进一步时，伊万的魔力以轻柔而不容拒绝的力道推回他的试探。

被迫用后肢站立的‘兔子’不耐烦地挣动几下，前爪小却锋利的指甲在亚瑟手背上留下几道红肿的划痕。

若说之前亚瑟的理智和能和好奇心斗个势均力敌，那么此刻面对嗅着陌生魔力气味钻出来的研究本能，无法以一敌二的理智只得束手就擒。‘能控制自己不去研究魔法的人算什么法师？’亚瑟在心底自辩一句，他解开活结，刚把铃铛放入掌中就下意识闭上了眼，他被一股蛮横的力量击中额角倒翻在冰台上，脑袋因前后两方的碰撞变得又疼又晕乎乎的，他按着伤处眨眨眼想让模糊的视野重新对焦，与此同时他听见角落处的箱子被撞翻了，有什么东西在屋内飞掠的东西蹭过墙壁、冰台以及雪屋内的任何固体，他被蹬了好几次，挂在墙壁上的毛皮被蹭得落下并发出轻微沉闷的声响。

等亚瑟清醒到能撑起自己后，他看见一团与雪有些微区别的白色正以肉眼几乎跟不上的速度在四周跳动，随着那东西一次次撞在雪墙上，雪屋发出不祥的簌簌声。亚瑟觉得自己在重温童年玩儿过的躲避球，他狼狈地左右挪动试图离开那东西的前进路线，当那个东西再次迎头扑来时，亚瑟终于记起了自己是名法师，他匆忙抬起双手，释放出缓速魔法的同时也用两臂护住头脸。也许是惊慌之下他比划出的法术手势不太标准，缓速魔法只维持了十多秒，仅够他看清这东西是那只被他解开项圈的‘兔子’。那只半浮在空中的‘兔子’蹬了蹬后腿，亚瑟直觉性抱头蹲下，他听见身后响起某物扎进雪里的动静，紧接着前方传来脆物裂开的声音，他抬头望去，看见雪墙被撞出个不规则的洞孔，呼啸的风卷着雪涌入屋内。那只‘兔子’已经不见踪影，其它‘兔子’也蹦下冰台跳着聚在洞孔下方，仰着头前爪攀在雪墙上企图靠近洞孔。

亚瑟转头打量犹如被强盗光临过的屋内，他忍着疼痛——因额角、胸膛、腰还有后背被‘兔子’蹬撞的伤处产生——在地上的毛皮堆里翻找出一张较小的，哆嗦着将其卷折后塞入洞孔后快步跑回冰台前坐着并将双脚放在壁炉边一面烘烤一面用手揉搓，赤脚踩在雪上不过短短几分钟，他就错觉自己脚掌处的皮肤与肌肉快按照字面意义被从骨骼上冻得掉下来。醒来后积累回复的魔力在施出方才的缓速魔法后余有一点儿，这点魔力干不了细致活，但足够让亚瑟缩在壁炉旁将箱子扶正、把落在冰台上的雪扫至地面，散乱沿墙落了一圈的毛皮也被推着叠作几堆。在耗尽最后一丝魔力后，亚瑟瞅了瞅仍旧能自墙上的爪印、有几个凹痕的铁锅等细微之处能看出被肆虐过的雪屋，抱着双膝颓然侧倒着躺下。

现在，发现自己逃离无望的‘兔子’们跳回壁炉旁挨挤着亚瑟的双脚，脚周柔软暖和的触感完全无法抵过亚瑟心中的沮丧，尽管他身为兼修占卜的法师一直对那些不通魔法的人相信‘运气’这一概念真实存在且赋予其人格这事儿嗤之以鼻，但仅限此时，他怀疑也许真的有掌管运气的神明存在，而对方终于打算让他为过去心中那些不敬的念头付出代价。被满足的食欲化为困倦从胃里向四肢蔓延生长，他迷迷糊糊想着为何方才不管住自己的手，又觉得余光中一团团毛绒绒的白色很是眼熟。

亚瑟不怎么在意的回忆着，他在记忆的迷雾里来回打转，视野边缘的毛团不知不觉中开始自主增殖，自脚踝开始向他全身攀爬覆盖。他感知重力与方向的感官似乎突然失灵了，脑子晕乎乎的几欲错以为自己正浮在半空中，周围物体的轮廓线条扭曲重影，变作由极暗的灰与极亮的白组成的无意义涂鸦。他可能在移动，也可能没有，刺入每一个毛孔里的寒冷让他抖得像一具被顽劣幼童拿在手里甩动的木偶，他的肉体没剩下多少有知觉的部位，他听着以雪来概称的细碎冰晶相互碰撞的喀嚓声，莫名对自己明明已经感觉不出疼痛却仍然能感觉出冷的身体涌出一股怒气。这股怒气如线般将沾满他可用情绪空间的后悔、烦躁、认命以及一点点无聊串联起来，他偏头把自己脑袋砸在雪上，下一刻就因碰在脸颊上的温热撤回脑袋狐疑地打量那块积雪。

不等亚瑟观察出任何变化，残留在脸颊表面的温热就转化为极具侵略性的炙热，仿佛他的肉体毫无预兆的变成了传导性良好的可燃物似的，无形的火苗同时在他体表和体内四溅飞射，几次眨眼后亚瑟都闻到了毛孔里散发出的焦糊味，他拉下兜帽，扯开斗篷挽袖抬手让双臂贴在雪上，这个狭窄的洞穴容不下他大幅度动作，穴壁表层的雪被蹭下不少，可落在手臂上的白色粉末也是滚烫的。‘为什么这么热？’亚瑟疑惑的想，他解开从外袍到衬衫等所有有纽扣的衣服，坐姿由紧紧环抱双膝换位伸展四肢尽可能增加皮肤与雪的接触面积，高温快烤化他的脑子，他敞着腿在雪洞里坐了一会儿，当口鼻喷吐出的白雾遮住他的视线后，他认为自己无法再忍耐下去了，他双手撑地以一种完全不符合他心中的礼仪准则的雀跃姿势蹦跳起身，更多的雪被撞了下来，供他避风的雪坑塌了三分之二。而此时的亚瑟没有余力去关注曾经的庇护所，他迫不及待地跑进风雪中，一边甩脱脚上的鞋子一边脱下斗篷，狂风拉扯着斗篷，他与之较劲，几回合后因手指僵硬不得不遗憾得任由斗篷被拽走，只掌中留下一小截腰带的残骸。

某个藏在亚瑟脑海角落里的小小的声音提醒他有某件事不太对劲儿，这道微弱的声音刚响起就被扑面而来的风雪吹散了，他恼怒地发现风雪也是温热的。‘难道我不小心跌入空间缝隙了吗？’亚瑟抬手张开五指感受穿过指缝的碎石般的白色固体，他怀疑自己不经意间闯进某条空间裂缝，穿过好几块大陆，横跨数个海域来到一处他仅在书中读到过的、遍布火山的地区。据说那里终年烟雾缭绕，火山灰像雪一样自上空飘落再堆积在地面上，等冒险者登上那片土地后，竭尽全力向下挖掘也未能找到泥土的踪影。亚瑟跄跄踉踉前行着，他的肢体莫名愈发不听使唤，脚下松软的粉尘似长出无数细小的触角般缠绕他的双脚使他不怎么能保持平衡，他摔倒了很多次，依稀瞥见有成团的白色朝自己撞来，这新出现的白与之前不知是雪还是火山灰的粉末的白有微妙的不好形容的区别，是色调偏暖吗，还是带着股生命的活气？亚瑟呆愣瞅着砸向自己的白团费力思索着，他被撞倒了，视野范围内深浅不一的白化为燃烧的火焰包围住他，热得他用撕扯的方式褪下身上所有衣物，摇摇晃晃欲起身寻找据说和融化的金属同色的熔岩，可除了荒芜的单调的白以外他什么都没找到。他的思维时断时续，纷杂的念头闪过脑海，他却连它的尾痕都难以捕捉，他望着突兀闯进双眼的蓝色看了半晌后才发现那是自己的肢体，这截肢体还像吸饱了水的红茶叶子般扩宽了一圈。他迟缓地眨眼，所有的感官相互混杂交错，藏在混乱深处的理智绷紧着试图唤回他的注意力，那道于风中消散的声音再次聚回他耳边絮絮说着什么，他听不清那些高低交替的音调，但他直觉知道那是在告诉他他应该对自己的身体异常提起警惕之心。

‘警惕……’亚瑟默念这个词语，心中的数个情绪凹槽早已挖好，可他没有能灌注进去的东西，他心中一片空白，自体内散发的热量合着擦过皮肤表面的灰白噪点一点点将他由内而外从世间抹去，他拾取些许噪点放在指间捻磨，假如说那是焚尽一切余留下的灰烬，未免也太过坚硬干净了些，他难以分辨自己身在群山中或是书里所写的陌生大陆上，理智与感官同时向他反馈相互矛盾的两个答案，倘若他此时仍被困于雪暴里，难道他不应该感到寒冷吗？亚瑟权衡着，当他察觉到自己的皮肤变得更蓝了后，他决定捡回贴身衣物穿上，他转身朝他认为是来路的方向前进，以两步一次的频率跌跤打滚，不知第几次摔倒后，他的双腿拒绝再次支撑他的上半身，他似搁浅的鱼般扑腾了几下，挥舞的双手隐约碰到了什么又热又软的东西，他支着脑袋张望一圈，随后因其余身体部位也加入双腿的罢工行动中而不得不如一滩烂泥一样瘫软在原地。那些软热的东西蹭着亚瑟的腿挪到他胸腹间，他看着自己的左手——不是他突然对这只变蓝胀大的手产生兴趣，是他连转动眼珠的力气挤不出来——在失去意识前最后的念头是：那截腰带是不是粘在了我的手掌上？

 

亚瑟迷迷糊糊睁开眼，有一块比体温略低的软硬适中的东西盖在他心脏上方，他还没认出那是什么，喉咙里就因自那东西传递来并游转全身的魔力而漏出一声含糊的低吟，他艰难的尝试控制自己的颈椎与所有颈部肌肉以抬头看放在胸膛上的东西，他被阻拦了。“别动。”一道陌生的声音在右上方响起，“你有些发热。”守在脑中的警惕让亚瑟立刻清醒，不过随即他又放松下来，他认出坐在自己身旁的人影是伊万，也认出了防止他起身而挡在他额头前的东西是伊万的手。

‘所以，放在我胸膛上的是——’亚瑟垂眼看去，在证实了自己的猜想后难以置信之感反而增加了。那只手，伊万的右手，稳稳地贴在自己裸露的皮肤上连绵不断向自己输送魔力。一股股难以单纯用冷热形容的触感自接触点开始蔓延，亚瑟不知该如何描述此时的感受，‘愉悦’有些主观，‘舒适’又太轻描淡写，那些魔力似磁铁般吸引唤醒潜伏在亚瑟体内的生命活力，他被修复，也被催发，如一株濒死的被浸泡在复生药剂里的植物那样情不自禁舒展干裂卷曲的枝叶。也许他的警惕不该在几分钟离开岗位，可那个总是在他脑海内最显眼的地方不停蹦跶的小小存在正软塌塌躺在伊万的魔力上打呼噜，于是亚瑟毫不设防地仰躺着思索新出现的疑问：为何伊万的魔力如此不同？

亚瑟本应由于不适坐立不安，他的血管应该在另一人的魔力闯入后反射性剧烈收缩，他会疼，会无法自控地抽搐，整具身体连带每一根头发都将尖叫着告诉他不对，即便他魔力枯涸，本能也将强制调动他的用于维持生命的能量以赶走入侵者，即便是魔力适应性最强的医师，在施放治疗魔法时亚瑟仍感到在两股魔力相触的部位会泛起刺痛。可这次完全不同，亚瑟顺畅地接纳了伊万的魔力如同他顺畅地接纳自然中的魔力一样，这太奇怪了，仿佛伊万是自然的化身，或者是接收储存游散魔力的中转器。

亚瑟眨眨眼，他决定把这一可怕又离奇的猜测存在脑中等自己精力充足时再去深思，至于现在，他转头看了看伊万，对方面容平静，瞧上去没有丝毫的不耐，‘或责怪。’亚瑟想着自己惹出的麻烦在心中补充道，被魔力包裹的感觉太过美好与满足，所以他打算放纵自己再睡一会儿。

 

亚瑟是被饥饿感——具体而言是自己腹部发出的咕噜声吵起来的，不能说他胃里空无一物，毕竟那个正不停收缩的囊袋里填充着空气与些许胃液，他翻身由仰躺的姿势换作侧蜷，似醒非醒地嗅了嗅飘至鼻下的食物的香气，那闻起来像烤到恰到好处的肉，他辨别出了盐、蜂蜜以及黑胡椒，他深深吸了口气，更多的味道涌了过来。他撑起身子，全然忘记自己尚未洗漱，原本醒来后立即向伊万道歉的计划也被抛之脑后。亚瑟再一次直勾勾地看向壁炉，串着肉的小型金属架最先印入他的双眼中，随后他因奶油的香味与浓稠汤液烧开的冒泡声转眼去瞧桶状铁锅，以他挺直脖子的高度恰好能瞧见被切成小块的蔬菜与植物块茎在一片奶白色中翻滚。

有手拿这勺子搅了搅奶油汤，这时亚瑟才发觉伊万坐在壁炉边，和上次煮燕麦粥时相比其位置还是姿势似乎都毫无变化。亚瑟在伊万抬头与自己对视前慌忙扫了眼雪屋，发觉自己惹出的乱子已经被收拾干净。亚瑟张口，却不知自己该以怎样的言辞道歉，“为我之前莽撞行动导致您财物受损这一事深表歉意”听起来与此地此景充满违和，“对不起”则过于简单与不够真诚，况且他如何弥补自己的过失呢？救命之恩——是的，通过梦境回放的方式，尽管细节比较模糊，但亚瑟想起了躲进雪坑后发生的事——还未回报，欠债清单上就新添加一项损失赔偿。以往亚瑟有关感谢与道歉的经验无非是在兄弟们顺带捎来某物，比如报纸或家族文件一类的东西时说“谢谢”，以及在社交时根据需要说出双方都明白其内没有丝毫歉意的礼节性的“抱歉”，他愣愣瞅着伊万过长的、隐隐遮住眼眸的额发，竭力在脑中搜索适用于这场尴尬道歉的首个词语。

“没关系哦。”伊万突兀地开口，“我不在意的，而且跑出去的那只也找回来了。”

亚瑟睁大眼，不知该为伊万知道自己在想什么惊讶还是该为伊万轻易原谅他的鲁莽而惊讶。仿佛读懂了亚瑟脸上的疑惑，伊万笑着说：“因为表情和基尔伯特那次一模一样啊。”他分好食物放在壁炉两侧。

“基尔伯特那次？”

“嗯，也是晕倒在雪中被我捡了回来，似乎误以为我是什么会对他做坏事的人醒来后匆忙想逃走，结果不小心弄垮了雪屋。”

有基尔伯特作为对照后亚瑟的负罪感减轻了些许，绷紧的神经一放松，饥饿感便再次跳跃着彰显自己的存在，亚瑟赶在胃里发出更多不雅的声响前端起汤碗，他狼吞虎咽，一面不停咀嚼一面因饮下热汤后自胃向全身扩散的暖融融的感觉不自觉半阖双眼，‘兔子’们聚在冰台之间像一对加厚的毛绒拖鞋般裹着他的脚，他趁着吃完盘中烤肉伸手拿新的一串的进食间隙瞅了一眼，看见地面上洒着深色的碎块，‘兔子’们埋着头抽动嘴与鼻子磨啃着那些固体。

等亚瑟用最后一口汤成功占满胃里所有的空间后，他右手撑在身后稍稍转移身体重心，在彻底抛弃仪态懒散躺下和坚持挺胸收腹之间艰难地维持一个岌岌可危的平衡，左手则在他自己发觉以前就遵循某种早在年幼时被礼仪导师压制在体内深处的本能抬起后放在胃腹处打着转儿轻揉，他放空大脑揉了好一会儿，当伊万起身收拾餐盘时才猛然醒悟过来自己方才做了什么。

“………………”亚瑟没有抱头惨叫打滚或涨红着脸与脖子四处翻找藏身独处的场所的唯一原因是这些行为比他刚做出的更糟，他僵硬地看着伊万用魔法将食物残渣冰冻后从锅与碗碟里敲下来，接着突然发现，无论他以什么身份——被救助的遇难者、受招待的客人或恰巧相逢的陌生人——在吃完屋主做好的晚餐后无动于衷坐着等屋主收拾一切，这样的行为已经不是用失礼一词就能概括的。就亚瑟过去的经历而言，他进餐完毕后要么径自回自己房间，要么随宴会主人前往会客厅，这是他首次真正意识到用过的餐盘不会自己变干净，他站起身，颇局促地开口道：“请让我帮忙……”他这样说着，双手微抬举在腰间但对下一步该做什么毫无主意。

“唔，”伊万似想起了什么般为难地看了亚瑟一眼，“没关系的，”他再次这样说，“我自己很快就能做完。”那些刀叉上的油渍水迹不知怎的纷纷被从金属上轻而易举剥落下来，残渣厨余排着队跳进雪凝成的器皿里。亚瑟能听出伊万让自己别添乱的言下之意，他的确无法像伊万那般操纵魔力到如此精细的程度，甚至他从未想过可以这样跳出咒语、法术手势等框架使用魔力，他呆站着无所事事。伊万瞧着他缩在皮袍里的模样顿了顿，转身自墙角的毛皮堆里翻出一双皮靴，“你可以穿这个。”他将皮靴递给亚瑟。亚瑟接过皮靴，拿在手中后他看出与其说这是皮靴，不如说这是将皮毛内翻后用皮革绳简单连缝带绑做成的袜子，内里那层短毛硬刺刺戳着他的脚掌，不过到底比赤脚踩着雪面好上不少。

亚瑟本想着当伊万再次外出处理食物残渣等垃圾时提议自己同去，可这次进餐后伊万似乎没有外出的打算，他将碗碟放进木箱后不知从哪儿拿出了一套茶具坐回壁炉边，亚瑟认出那是红茶，一旁的果酱罐——毫不意外的，果酱没被冻成冰块——则用途不明。斜上方的窗户内透着昏暗的光，那块小小的灰白在亚瑟两次清醒时皆无变化，使亚瑟无法依靠天色判断时间。‘现在是下午茶时间吗？’亚瑟想，伊万回以疑惑的“嗯？”亚瑟才发现自己不自觉将想法喃喃说出口，他看了眼伊万，伊万似乎没听清他在问什么。

“咳，只是想知道现在是什么时候。”亚瑟说，他回忆着上次询问天气时伊万的回答，又说：“雪快停了吗？”

“没停，倒是变小了些。”

“欸？”闻言亚瑟顿了一瞬，他下意识按照以往的经验理解伊万口中的‘小’，认为外面的气候变化已经到了适宜他出行的地步，他站起身说：“感谢您的照顾与救助，我想我得——”他的声音戛然而止，因为亚瑟突然发现了两个，也可以说是一个问题，他的行李连带衣物全被弄丢了，故他拿不出可作为报酬——为他短暂的打搅与救命之恩——的东西，且若要顺利返回边境，除了身上正穿着的伊万的衣服以外，他恐怕还得向伊万赊借食物、取暖用的燃料以及任何他暂且想不到但回程中会用到的物资。亚瑟似卡住的留声机一般没了声音，他僵在原地，感到热度一点点自脖颈蒸腾到耳尖，“……我、我很抱歉，我并非打算——”他思考着怎样的言辞能表明自己不是那种理所应当接受他人帮助同时不知回报的人。

所幸伊万一如他之前展现出的那样对正常的社交常态一窍不通，所有亚瑟为之羞窘的问题根本没出现在他脑中，他再次面带为难，说：“我不是在阻止你，虽然雪是变小了些，但对于人类——对于你而言，置身雪暴中、哪怕仅是将头探出窗就已经是足够糟糕的主意了，更别提前往边境，你很可能于途中又一次被冻晕。虽然我，嗯……”他犹豫着似乎想说什么，最后又放弃了。“总之，最好度过第一轮集中降雪，即这个月下旬时再动身。”

“可那样将太过打搅你……”

伊万摇摇头表示不在意，“反正只剩二十多天了，而且你可以用基尔留在这里的日用品。”

“二十多天？等、等等，今日是——难道……？这是你捡回我的第几日？”

“第五天，”伊万不明白亚瑟为何问这个问题，“第五天中午。”

伊万的回答完全超出亚瑟的预料，按照他的推测，自己第一次醒来时应该是第一日下午，现在顶多是遇上雪暴后的翌日，这听上去有些小题大做，但日期与自己的估算不同使亚瑟感到有些焦虑，相比过去每日按照存在脑中的行程列表行动，亚瑟尚未习惯失去对自己的时间——准确来说是时间和藏在时间下的有关‘他’这一个体的一切——的掌控感。

“茶？”一旁的伊万问到。亚瑟勉强按捺下不停翻涌的急躁坐下并对递来茶的伊万道谢，他举杯，又因看见伊万往茶里加入一大勺果酱而顿住。不能说红茶缓和了在他体内横冲直撞的情绪，但‘去做某件事’本身的确很好的转移了他的注意力，让理智认为这是件小事并不困难，要说服情感则没那么容易，‘这就是为何我不喜远行的原因。’亚瑟想，他嗅着自伊万茶杯里飘出的不知品种的果香抿了口茶，钻进鼻腔里的果味太香也太甜了，突破嗅觉与味觉的屏障搅乱了亚瑟嘴里红茶的味道。亚瑟将含在喉咙里的讽刺这种饮茶方式的刻薄话拍灭，他的视线本无意间落在伊万身上，瞧着伊万饮下大半杯茶后又新添加了些果酱后，亚瑟缓缓移开自己的视线，假如他不得不在这里滞留至少十天，目前他能想到的困难，除去同陌生人共处一室失去隐私这点以外，便是他与伊万间关于饮茶间的分歧。

但大约……亚瑟也不知过了多久，总之久到他感到足够久了，方才占领了全部情绪空间的焦虑急躁化为上浮的水汽团卷于上空，他忽然发觉某个新出现的问题跃居他待解决清单的首项——即无聊。他一杯接一杯喝着红茶，不是因为口渴或给身体注入热量，纯粹是除此之外无事可做。伊万一直低头以一种莫名且超乎寻常的专注喝，也可以说是吃那杯被加入过多果酱而变得微稠的液体，那份专注使亚瑟感到倘若他出声打断伊万将只会得到一份尴尬的不悦的沉默，自进入群山后亚瑟已经经历了够多的尴尬了，故他放弃尝试与伊万谈天，转而去观察那堆进食完后跳上冰台挤在壁炉边的‘兔子’，他很快分辨清‘兔子’们的相貌。例如睫毛尤其长的那只嘴边有块小小的灰斑，体型最小的那只虹膜比其它的略浅些，某只尾巴上的毛特别蓬松，另一只尽管体型较大，却总被挤在离壁炉最远的地方，还有一只是坏脾气，在同伴蹭过来时不耐烦地用后腿将对方踢回原位。

很快亚瑟就读尽了‘兔子’的信息，他的胃又暖又重，几欲如灌满的水袋般因外部挤压发出咕咕声，忍耐着酸胀感向伊万询问何处可解决生理现象是未来数十分钟后的那个亚瑟该费心的问题，现在的亚瑟只觉得他快无聊到把‘无聊’本身当作一个可思考的议题。往常他是怎么打发空闲的呢？亚瑟仔细回想，若在家中，此时他极大可能在研究咒语与法术手势的关系，他离家前刚发现当念出清晰度和速度一致的缓速咒时，中指掐在大拇指关节上能比掐在大拇指指腹上更快施放法术；如果是月末，他则应该在核算当月名下土地店铺的收支；而某几个心烦意乱的下午，他会拿出毛线杆用编织平复心情或坐在花房里翻阅小说。若他离家在外追寻阿尔弗雷德的行踪，那他要么在赶路，要么在收集他需要且当地易获取的法术材料。这样看来，尽管并不紧促，但他一直将行程安排得满满当当，甚少有现今这般完全空闲的时候。

伊万开始收拾茶具，这次亚瑟反应及时，可他能做的仅是在伊万探身前将自己用过的茶杯茶碟递过去而已，他看着伊万收拾好一切，一面竭力忽视仪态礼仪的小声抗议与不安，一面思考人们闲下来后该做什么，没等他想出答案，伊万便突兀的直白地问：“要聊天吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为了庆祝国际劳动妇女节我发了篇甜甜的日露，大家去看一下啦， ~~如果能顺便留点儿言就更好了~~

亚瑟不太确定该用怎样的词语来定义伊万，若说他不通人情世故，某些时候却意外的擅长察言观色；若说他神秘莫测，又时常会不加掩饰的显露出为难或犹豫等情绪；他缺失大量任何一个安然活到成年的人都不会缺失的常识，同时尽管难以用专业的书面语言转述脑中的知识，但他对魔法的了解远超亚瑟所接触过的、包含导师在内的所有人；他喜欢悄悄观察亚瑟，如研究陌生物种那般观察亚瑟的言谈举止和行为习惯，大部分时候亚瑟会装作对此一无所知，偶尔当亚瑟不小心抬眼与伊万对上双眼时，伊万便像一只潜伏在草丛中不知自己是否被狩猎对象发现了的猫科动物那样，僵着身子等待狩猎对象的反应以判断自己下一步的行动，若亚瑟没在五秒内移开视线，伊万则会垂眸复又小心翼翼向上瞥，带着被告知过这是错误的，但因自己全然不明白错在哪儿故试探着征求许可的孩子般的神情。

用谜语来类比伊万显然不够准确，比起故弄玄虚用一层层拐弯抹角的词句隐藏答案的谜题，伊万似乎根本没想过戒备或遮掩真实的自己，而这份坦率没能在‘探究伊万’这一课题里帮上多少忙，用戏剧化的夸张修辞来描述，亚瑟在眺望晴空下的海，他的目光能不受阻碍得直接把天际线收进眼底，可看不透海面下有什么，也估算不出海洋的深度。之前亚瑟因急需解决的生理反应强忍羞窘向伊万寻求帮助后——与此同时他也疑惑自己因冻伤而半昏迷半沉睡时是如何解决进食与排泄的，只是亚瑟已经决定他将在余生中永远竭力避免同伊万谈论这个，加上余生这个限定词乃由于也许他们未来会在别的某处重逢——比亚瑟预想中在雪屋内某个角落挖一个雪坑的情况好太多，伊万抬手隔空挥开一部分雪墙露出其后的出乎意料功能齐全的厕所，甚至排泄用工具并不是一个桶，而是与座椅类似的、刻有符文依靠晶石运转的、使废物凝固转化为尘土的座便器。

同一天内，在睡下前，翻出一套换洗衣物的伊万都站在了另一处雪墙前，才忽然想起亚瑟的存在似的回头与搞不清伊万要做什么而满脸茫然的亚瑟对视。“要洗个澡吗？”伊万这样问，随后亚瑟跟在伊万身后，经过一条散发着不知来处的荧光的、没有窗户和门的走廊见到了浴室，以及浴室后方一个顶层有巨大圆形孔洞的宽广环形房间，对应头顶洞口，其下是直接在冻硬的雪里挖出的澡池，孔洞中嵌着层由魔力形成的透明薄膜，亚瑟能想象在天气晴朗的夜晚里背靠池壁透过孔洞仰望星空将会多么舒适与享受，可惜现在只有无数冰晶连绵不断簌簌砸在薄膜上。几天后，和伊万的关系从点头之交飞跃至（暂时）无所不聊的朋友的亚瑟，在伊万的带领下参观了书房、花房以及真正的卧室。

“那大约算门厅？现在我终于可以把壁炉搬回客厅了。”在亚瑟询问自己之前待在什么房间里时伊万这样回答，一派坦然，丝毫不认为在让被救助者睡了几个晚上门厅后才带来客参观自己的家有什么不对，使得亚瑟反而变得有些不自在。

‘简直像动物一样。’亚瑟想，如同那种最初充满警惕，等熟悉起来后则不再反感个人空间内有另一生物的存在，毫不设防的任由旁人读取自细节处泄露的信息——之前伊万总是小心控制自己别下意识以昵称称呼基尔伯特，但后来他似乎不再打算费心思每次纠正自己的惯性——且还会主动邀请对方前往自己的巢穴的难以判断到底是生性谨慎还是天真单纯的动物。他看了看指着花房内一大片冻结的土壤兴奋地说着夏季时那里种出来的向日葵有多美的伊万，又瞥了眼圈住自己手腕的伊万的右手，可能是亚瑟挣脱的力道太小，兴奋之时不自觉拉起亚瑟的手的伊万完全没察觉到手中相反的拉扯力。‘而且还是只不知世事险恶幼崽。’亚瑟在心中补充道，他只尝试了一次就放弃了挣脱，也不打算出声要求伊万松开自己的手腕，过去几天内他探知出并接受了伊万脑中的社交准则与常人，尤其是与他完全不同这一事实。

他们的关系进展过于快速，某些时候，诸如当伊万外出时，独处的亚瑟恍然从一种晕眩的、极为隐晦的狂热状态中脱离出来，接着他像一只自美梦里醒来后发现自己不知何时不小心一头栽下鸟架、全靠左脚上拴着的细链倒挂在鸟架上才避免被摔成一滩软塌塌的肉的鸟一般，惊慌失措又莫名其妙，搞不懂自己是如何栽倒的，也不知该怎样翻转身子站回鸟架上。亚瑟觉得自己未免同伊万说得太多，谈得太深，这份亲密他本留给可能终生都不会遇上的知己挚友，可谁让伊万是如此的——如此的‘什么’？亚瑟想不出之后该接什么词，他找不到准确的词来概括那种微妙的、能促使他情不自禁滔滔不绝说下去的氛围。他仔细回想，事实上，超过半数时间伊万都仅是用写满好奇与求知欲的双眼瞧着亚瑟不断问“那是什么？”和“为什么？”。亚瑟曾经历过这样的攀谈，来自于以为不断提问能显得自己好学的同时通过这样的方式委婉吹捧亚瑟博学的男人，还有把三流爱情小说当真的女人，与这些另有目的的搭讪不同，伊万接上话的次数比不得他们，但相对的，伊万的专注对象并非是亚瑟而是亚瑟讲述的内容，偶尔伊万侃侃而谈时，就轮到亚瑟接不上话了。

‘这太符合能量守恒和等价交换了，’亚瑟想，‘所以我才……’他虽是名贵族，可这因血脉姓氏获得的身份终归不如另一个他自选的身份更符合他的天性，他瞅着伊万那双荧光流转的紫眸，埋在皮囊下的理智对是否拉响警报左右为难，半晌一道同他音调一致的声音悄悄喃喃自语道反正除了和伊万闲聊以外他们也没别的事可做，于是亚瑟立刻替自己耐心为伊万解答所有常识及人文风俗类疑问找到了正当合理的理由，他向伊万介绍自己的家乡，也转述在书中看来的轶闻趣事。有时会有某个意外打断他们的交谈，通常出现在伊万谈及自身时，凭空涌来一股将亚瑟吹得翻倒的冷流或屋顶突然落下砸在亚瑟头上的雪块，在伊万与那位不知是否是生物的存在独谈后，这些不友好的攻击为主干扰为辅的小意外换成了某种亚瑟无法直接察觉的手段，当伊万说着说着突兀愣一下时，亚瑟便明白他又被提醒了。

也因此，亚瑟不禁对潜藏在伊万无意间透露的表层信息之下的东西愈发感兴趣，那些零散的线索像复活节彩蛋般藏在雪屋各个易被忽视的角落里，冷不丁又被伊万的话语拽出来，甚至这里真的有复活节彩蛋，与亚瑟家乡里将鸡蛋煮熟后涂色并在山坡上举行把蛋滚下山坡的比赛、边境用彩纸包好蛋型巧克力后藏在草丛中的习俗不同，雪屋里的彩蛋多是由木头或石头雕刻而成，少数放置在雕花基座上的则是由伊万所言的“好看的石头”、即各种高纯度晶石镶嵌在融化的金属上制作的。

在看见这几个按照高低不一的基座错列摆放的彩蛋时，亚瑟再一次感受到了之前看见晶石被放在壁炉里直接燃烧时绞紧心脏的抽痛感，他站在矮柜旁像只饥肠辘辘又饱受训练的狗一样盯着彩蛋来回走动，数次抬起手又因顾虑收回手，直到发现他异状的伊万带着几分不确定说：“……如果你喜欢的话，可以拿在手中看？”后，他才猛然把彩蛋捧向自己细细观察魔力与不同元素是如何循着金属为底的轨道回环游动的。

这个彩蛋等同于一个立体的小型法阵，而在伊万口中那只是个他无聊时打发时间做出的装饰品，“偶尔能代替壁炉用来取暖，以及照明，”伊万漫不经心补充道，“但太小了，不如壁炉好用。”即使亚瑟心中有对伊万精巧技艺与独特的艺术感的赞叹惊奇，这些正面情绪也皆被宝物蒙尘的痛惜盖了过去，他面露介于恋恋不舍与爱不释手之间的神情一遍遍抚摸晶石构成的纹路，认为这般构思新颖的成品应该余出一个好好收进博物馆里，以作为某种里程碑式的标志物，剩下的则可当作突破现有法阵技术的课题来研究。“你是怎么……这样的……你……？”亚瑟激动到语无伦次，他冲彩蛋比划双手，转身看向伊万指望伊万能解答他心中多如繁星的问题，他的视线在彩蛋与伊万间转来转去，几回合后伊万仍旧茫然懵懂地望着他，搞不懂亚瑟为何激动也不明白亚瑟究竟想问什么。

亚瑟不知自己在那颗彩蛋上花了多少时间，他被胃部发出的鸣响声唤醒，随之而来的是身体长久保持同一姿态后产生的僵硬疼痛，他没在餐厅看见伊万——是的，伊万还造了个餐厅，就在花房旁，据说夏季时伊万会将两个房间合并为一个——他在厨房里发现了伊万特意留下的吃食，梦游般加热吃下后摇摇晃晃回到自己暂住的那件卧室倒头大睡。醒来后亚瑟冷静了不少，直到下一次进食前他都坐在壁炉边，望着时明时暗的荧光一点点清空心底的挫败与沮丧，以亚瑟现在的水平别提参照现有的模型模仿构建出新的成品，仅是一个不漏找出法阵中所有节点他都做不到，他像一个欣赏名画的初入行的绘画学徒，与只看得出画很漂亮的外行相比的唯一区别是知道画出这样的作品有多难，更多的，诸如这幅画所使用的技法或整体风格则如雾里看花。对于自小凭借家世与天赋站在高处俯视同龄人与前辈的亚瑟来说，遭遇这等打击尚属首次，幸运的是他并非一无所获，除去生出些许紧迫感以外，伊万对魔力的使用方式为他指出一个也许从未有人探索过的新的前进方向。

亚瑟放任自己沮丧半晌，伊万却错以为亚瑟陷进一堆毛皮里看着燃烧的晶石发呆乃由于找不到打发时间的方式，于是伊万离开客厅数分钟后拿着个木箱回来，“这是基尔拿过来的，”伊万向亚瑟解释，“最初他似乎想教我缝纫，不过后来这些工具全是他在使用。”接下来亚瑟知道了基尔伯特是如何驱逐无聊的，以及那双他原本以为是伊万制作的、冠以皮靴之称的毛皮袜子其实是基尔伯特做的等这些他完全无法将其与自己所闻所见到的银发红眸男人联系在一起的事。亚瑟难以想象基尔伯特坐在壁炉边就着荧光低头一针一线缝些小物件的场景，但鉴于没过多久他自己也开始拿起毛线杆一边织围巾一边与伊万闲聊，故他似乎没多少底气调动情绪转为诧异或震惊状态。

低温和雪暴导致亚瑟自始自终被困在雪屋内，亚瑟尝试过外出，在某个雪暴转为粉尘般细雪的傍晚，他踏上伊万临时搭建的阶梯从门厅的天花板处来到屋外，一探出头就感到寒冷似某种极具入侵性的生物般攀着他的发梢向他体内进攻，等他在坡型屋顶上站稳时身体已经如一个被厨师拿在手中的面粉筛似的抖个不停，他四下张望，刚看清脚下门厅是自某个平缓山体凹陷处延伸而出的一块半圆形突出区域块，就脚底一滑沿着屋墙朝下深深扎进下方松软的雪中，他拼命扑腾，可四肢无法着力，他隐隐听见上方传来轻笑声，随后伊万的魔力拉着他的腰与双手将他拽起来推回屋顶。之后亚瑟小心翼翼寻着屋顶坡度平缓的区域原地坐下，忍着寒冷勉强多待了几分钟，他看着不知通过何种方法轻松踩在雪面上的伊万，对方甚至没在雪里留下任何脚印，正站在那个被他扎出的雪洞旁往内打量，看上去对由亚瑟这只‘画笔’画出的形状尤为好奇。

那次失败的尝试后，亚瑟分不清自己是在逐渐适应这种无所事事的慢节奏生活或仅是无可奈何的忍耐它，他竭力给自己找些事做，他在雪屋里从一个房间闲逛进另一个房间，数清楚了这里总共有九个复活节彩蛋与十一个花瓶，余下的小摆件因数量过多且某些粗糙到难以确认到底是装饰品还是杂石而不被计入清单中，他并不怎么意外的发现伊万不喜整理衣物，毛皮、上衣与裤子皆胡乱堆在床上以及立在墙边冰凿出的柜子里。当伊万外出时，亚瑟被某种神秘的力量——极大可能就是所谓的‘冬将军’——以在门前被吹得摔倒在地的方式挡在书房之外，初时他并不明白自己为何被阻拦，随后他在客厅找到了伊万随手放在矮柜上的纸张，瞥清其上画着一排排倾斜的波浪线的下一秒就被冷风拍了个跄踉，无形的力量趁机卷走了他手中的纸张。

无论冬将军是魔力的具现、滞留在现世的逝者残影还是传说曾存在过的以类人外形出现的自然元素的集合体，亚瑟都怀疑其智慧远远低于人类，约莫与聪明的猎犬相等，他借由那些不疼不痒的干扰确认了不少猜测。下一次亚瑟和伊万闲聊时，他状似无意般提起了口音这一话题。“你的口音很独特，”亚瑟说，他手肘撑在座椅扶手上，斜靠着倾向伊万，“听起来总带着些发颤的鼻音。”而且在断句时过半几率会无意识哼出如同撒娇般的尾调，亚瑟于心中补充道，配合伊万的神态，简直像把一名少年的灵魂扯离自己的身体后强行塞入一具不匹配其年龄的肉体中一般。

“很明显吗？基尔尝试纠正过我，可改变已有的发音方式太难了，况且还有……嗯，怎么说来着的？”伊万低着头回忆，这不是伊万在对话中第一次忘词，而忘词是伊万身上的又一个谜题，经过亚瑟的试探，伊万对通用语的使用仅限最基本的日常交流，例如他能走进餐厅告诉店员自己要点餐，接下来却未必能成功用通用语说出自己想吃什么；同时他对边境语的掌握也不够熟练，某些称不上生僻但不常用的单词他得费些功夫才能想起，或干脆直接描述他欲说出的单词的含义。幸运的是这次伊万想起那个词该如何说，他不太确定地喃喃道：“母语？”随后他恢复正常音量说：“对，母语，还有我母——”他突兀的顿了顿，像不耐烦长辈唠叨的孩子似的皱起眉，接着自己未落的话音继续说：“——母语的影响。”

“母语？我还以为你是边境人？”

伊万点点头说：“我是在群山长大的。”

伊万的回答听上去在肯定亚瑟的疑问，亚瑟却莫名在心中复述群山这一地名，微弱的违和感掠过他的脑海，待他定眼看去时已经消失无踪，他转而请伊万帮忙从书房里拿些用于消磨时间的闲书出来，“我不被允许靠近书房。”亚瑟解释道，闻言伊万面露尴尬，“我完全理解那股力量为何阻止我，通常储存书籍的房间只会对重要的、亲密的朋友开放而非随客人任意参观的地方，我只是……你瞧，我都织开始织第二条围巾了。”他停了一小会儿，说：“对了，你放在那边矮柜上的纸，”他抬眼看向伊万，“我拿起来看了看，之后那股力量将它拽走不知放在了哪儿。”

伊万微睁大眼想了想，接着（也许在冬将军的提醒下）恍然大悟地说：“那个吗？嗯，我知道了。”

后面那句像是在回应另一个看不见的对象，亚瑟没立刻接话，他等着，直到伊万看起来与冬将军对话完后才插话说：“很抱歉擅动你的东西。”亚瑟礼节性道着歉意，在看见伊万摇头表示自己不在意后忽然想起伊万那与众不同的社交守则，欺骗不知情者的罪恶感坠在好奇心腿脚处减缓它向前迈步的速度，‘我只是验证一下自己的推测。’亚瑟不知是在为即将说出口的话找借口还是在自我暗示，“我无意打探任何事，仅是有个猜想，那上面写着的陌生文字属于你的母语对吗？”亚瑟观察着伊万的神情，没等他把“请原谅我的冒犯，你不必一定得回答我”这句说出口，伊万就显而易见雀跃起来。

“你看的出来？”伊万开心地问，随后他不怎么认真的埋怨道：“基尔总说那是小孩子涂鸦，可手写连体就是那样的啊，明明他写的边境语难辨认程度和我的差不多！”

亚瑟庆幸自己方才使用的措辞是“陌生文字”而非脑中的实际代称“波浪线”，他面色不动，安静的听伊万对基尔伯特的抱怨从嘲笑自己的手写体发散到每次来雪屋后总是不经自己的同意擅自整理所有他认为没归位的东西，导致伊万在那几天里总是找不到自己的衣服以及其它小物什。这般亲昵的抱怨让亚瑟感到自己仿若无意间窥探了某些本该藏在伊万同基尔伯特间不经意的眼神交汇和错肩而过时手背相触里的秘密情愫一样，既别扭又不自在，且亚瑟完全没法将伊万描述的那人同自己见过的基尔伯特联系起来，他完全无法想象边境的实际统领者像念叨乱扔东西的小主人的保姆那般一边说个不停一边弯着腰收拾杂物的画面，他打了个寒颤，在尝试把脑中怪异猜想甩开时又觉得伊万没有欺骗他的动机。

 

几天后，坐在茶桌另一侧双手合握盛满果酱的茶杯的伊万——亚瑟坚称那杯黏稠的液体是兑水果酱而非红茶，这是他不可退让的底线——脸上露出不同于亚瑟过去数日所见过的任何一次犹豫不决，亚瑟耐心等待半晌，直到房间内的沉默逐渐变质为某种不怎么舒适的氛围，亚瑟思索自己是否该说些什么好驱散罩在两人间的难以形容的气氛，这时伊万开口了，“基尔说过随意问出这样的问题不好，”他把围巾末端的流苏绕在食指上一圈圈拨弄，这条围巾是亚瑟在雪屋里织好的第二条，特意用了不同颜色的线在菱形为底的组合块内穿插凸起镂空的花纹以充作一小部分回报救命之恩的费用，“他说我会再一次被欺骗，而且关系不够亲密的人们不会谈论这些。可，”说着，伊万维持着微微低头的姿势抬眸看向亚瑟，“可你已经算是我的朋友了吧？”

亚瑟心中的朋友一词囊括了太多层次，从点头之交到他期望终有一日能遇见的知己，他不确定伊万所言的朋友等同于哪一层。但无论伊万如何定义朋友，对充满忐忑的他口吐否定都似乎太过残忍了，于是亚瑟点点头。伊万获得肯定后放松些许，他继续说：“我想问的是，嗯，我得先告诉你事情经过你才能明白我想问什么。”伊万顿了顿，亚瑟配合的作出倾听的姿态。

“也许你能看出，我不太了解你们，我是……”伊万蹙眉，“冬将军不让我说的太详细，总之我成长到足够强大后才开始靠近人类村庄，藏在附近偷偷观察人类是如何生活。我用了段时间来学习与模仿你们的语言和行为。”

亚瑟没忘记在同伊万谈论姓名时自脑中一闪而过的猜测，而此时伊万的自述仿佛验证了他的忖度，所以伊万的确是被那名名为冬将军的魔法生物偷走藏在群山里养大的吗？亚瑟回忆自己曾阅读过的童话故事以及几例无法考究真假的有关被魔法生物养大的人类的传闻，传闻中那些人类的外表发生了不同程度的靠近饲养者种族特征的变化，极少主动接触人类，其中由妖精养大的一例肉体似乎经过了妖精的改造，毛发由实体转换为魔力元素构成的虚影，另一例则是巧遇记录者后做了些自以为无伤大雅实际上让记录者丢了半条命的恶作剧。

“我想看看群山外的世界，所以我朝人多的地方走，途中遇见了一个主动向我搭话的人，他总是擅自跟着我，等我意识到的时候旁人都认为我们是同伴了。再后来……”伊万回忆着，“我记不太清那是怎么发生的，某个空闲的夜晚我们*****了。”

“什么？你们在夜晚怎么了？”亚瑟直觉自己错过了某个重要的词，这个大约有五个音节的单词长且难以联系语境去推测含义。

“唔，我不知道你们是用什么词来概括这种行为的，我想着要问基尔，可每次都忘记对他提起。这个词就是——”伊万认真想着如何让亚瑟明白自己想说什么，“就是动物们产崽前要做的那个，”他右手叠盖在左手手背上举在亚瑟眼前比划着，“两只动物之间，一只压在另一只背上————”

“你是指性爱吗？”亚瑟打断伊万的话与动作，单纯谈论这等事不会使亚瑟尴尬，然而伊万的神情语调的天真懵懂配上直白生动的手势却让亚瑟莫名脸颊发烫，即便是阿尔弗雷德在上完生理课后兴冲冲跑过来对他复述课程内容还仰头睁着亮闪闪的双眼问他他的身体反应是不是老师所说的那样都不会导致亚瑟如此刻这般不自在，这不自在甚至盖过了他听见伊万同男性性爱时产生的惊讶。“性爱……？”伊万学着亚瑟的发音重复一遍，他仍不确定亚瑟是否听懂了自己的描述，遂又补充道：“上面那只腿间的一部分会进入下面那——”

“是的，你说的就是性爱。”亚瑟以坚定的语气再次打断伊万，他祈祷伊万别再纠缠于详细阐述性爱一词的含义上。

“嗯，我们做了这个，不过不是这种姿势，而是面对面的。”亚瑟咬住自己的舌尖吞下自己“我不想知道那些细节”的尖叫，所幸伊万仅是顺带提了一句，他一派坦然，还用好奇的眼神瞥了眼面色奇怪的亚瑟，“这事儿上动物们可大致分为两种，做完后分开，或产崽后一起喂养它们的小孩，虽然我和他都不是产崽的那一方，可既然之后他没有离开，我便以为他应该是第二种。我观察人类，发现相比动物做时的沉默，你们大多数会说点什么，最常说的就是我爱你。”那句‘我爱你’被伊万用通用语说了出来，亚瑟能看出伊万只是在生硬的模仿，未必知道那短句的真实含义，“我学着他们在做的时候也对他说了这句话，之后他告诉我那句话还能这样说，”伊万咬字不清地说出短句，亚瑟意外地发现那是自己家乡的语言，“后来某日，我回旅店的时间比预想的早，隔着门听见他似乎在与某人交谈，我听清的部分是‘——我爱你，他这样说的，很有趣吧。’”

伊万举杯抿了口茶，“我想问的是，我被他骗了对吗？”

亚瑟没轻率附和伊万，他谨慎地开口，尽可能使语气听起来中立客观，“我无法代替你作出判断，我不知你对他的期望——我是指，情感上的回应——是什么？依照人类的习俗，‘我爱你’这样的言辞，假如是在某个严肃庄重的场合下说出，那么等同于一个有关陪伴、付出、接纳以及成为立誓对象的后盾的承诺，”亚瑟清了清嗓子，将脑中以阿尔弗雷德的声音说出的对他心怀不切实际的浪漫的嘲讽压下，他小声补充了一句：“至少我是这样认为的。而在其它场合，那更多是一种客套或逢场作戏。”

伊万不明所以地眨着眼，他找不出亚瑟说的话与自己问题间的联系。

“同旅伴发生性关系时，在——”亚瑟想了想是否有更含蓄文雅的词来描述那个进行中的状态，最后他决定含糊过去，“——的过程中说出的话通常不会被认真对待，”况且亚瑟不认为伊万对那个‘他’的感情强度达到了‘爱情’的程度，单看这点，两方都不能说有错，冒失模仿他人的伊万给出了错误的讯号，而对方不过是遵循常理给出了反应，‘但未经另一当事人允许擅自和旁人谈论两人间的性爱这一行为粗俗到堪称卑鄙。’亚瑟暗自评判道，他想保持中立，在思考过程中，又因比起伊万口中之人更先认识伊万故难免有所偏颇。“也许对方以为你只是喜好在那时说那样的话。当然，更可能你只是遇见了一个糟糕的家伙。”亚瑟看了眼伊万，解释说：“那种把性当作贬低征服他人手段的男人，他们认为这是可炫耀的战绩，将性爱对象当作满足他们成就感的器具玩偶，这种态度在他们向别人讲述经过时尤为明显。”

伊万愣愣地回视亚瑟，仿佛亚瑟突然换了种他从未接触过的语言般。

“……好吧，简而言之，你不一定被欺骗了，但对方的确做了错误的事。”

伊万维持满脸茫然沉默半晌，在亚瑟即将说出于心底打好底稿的安慰之词前，伊万拿过茶勺舀起沉淀在杯底的果酱说：“其实，我不知道那是不是欺骗，是基尔说我被骗了。当时我听见那段话，下意识认为他在说我，闪过我脑海中的第一个念头就是立刻回群山。”伊万变得有些赫然，“不是逃走，而是……嗯……”他艰难地翻找能准确形容自己心情的词语。

“突遇这种意外后想尽快回到自己熟悉的、有安全感的环境中乃人之常情。”亚瑟宽慰说。

“对。”伊万点点头，“我明白事实上只有我、他以及和他聊天的人知道这段对话，可那时我总觉得好像一瞬间大家都听说了这事儿并用一种奇怪又讨厌的眼神看我，我悄悄朝旅店外走，可我越想越生气，等我走到店门前时，发现比起就这样离开，我更想揍他一顿，于是我转身闯进我们定下的房间。”伊万抿了口果酱，“……由于情绪原因，我没怎么控制好自己……”伊万又露出那种犯错后站在父母面前的孩子的神情，“我不想引人注目，再加上冬将军的叮嘱，所以我离开群山后做了些伪装，装作自己不怎么擅长使用普……颇……？嗯？”伊万翻来覆去念着几个音节，几秒后他放弃找出想说的词的正确读法，转而抬手自指尖凭空凝结一朵冰花给亚瑟看，“——这个。除了偶尔弄出几个小水球以外，其余的，例如狩猎以及捕获猎物的的方式与速度我全模仿了群山外围遇见的猎户的——”

“水准？”见伊万又卡住了，亚瑟提醒道。

“是那个词！”伊万笑了起来，似乎为亚瑟猜出自己想说什么而开心，“我破门的那一击弄垮了旅店，我自己也被吓了一跳，人类的巢穴太脆弱了。我记不太清经过，好像因为我那时觉得亲手揍到他身上比用这种——”说着他指尖又绽开一朵冰花，“——间接的方式更能发泄，所以我随手拿了截不知从什么东西上断掉的木棍朝他走去。最初他冲我叫嚷着什么，在我打中他几次后他就只顾着逃跑了，后来周围变得乱糟糟的，有人不知为何开始乱扔武器，太吵了，所以我在击中他左肩后就离开了那个村镇。清醒过来后我发现自己已经回到群山里，可能是不知不觉就忘记伪装用了那种力量的缘故。”  
伊万叹息一声，他往茶杯里添了些红茶，杯底余留的些许果酱化为一片起伏的暗红色块，“原本我打算留在群山外待在他身边直到他死掉的，反正人类寿命也没多长。结果……”

要说此刻亚瑟目露同情可不太恰当，伊万的经历难以使他产生共鸣，若他是在记载着那些魔法生物养育人类婴孩的书上看到这则事例，他只会怀疑自己在看某个过程充满巧合与隐瞒的喜剧台本，而假如将伊万换一个性别，那么就是一出极叫座的爱情故事，未知人事、被魔法生物养大的少女因好奇第一次走出深山，不幸被路遇的旅伴欺骗了感情和身体，这种剧情可比天真的富人家女孩儿同汲汲营营的底层男人私奔这等剧情新奇多了。但亚瑟的确为伊万的遭遇感到遗憾，如果伊万运气再好点儿，结伴同行的对象至少能做到不对旁人说他俩的私事，或更幸运点儿，不会利用伊万的无知与对人类的认知错位而诱导伊万同自己做那事。

亚瑟整理着自己的情绪，他突然发现伊万的讲述中一个他本以为会出现的对象缺位了。亚瑟对伊万的身世猜测已经由最初的‘因不明原因流落在外，被基尔伯特发现后考虑到现状故无法公开认回只能私下给予照顾的贝什米特家后嗣’变成了最新的‘婴儿时期被冬将军偷走养大，被基尔伯特发现后为隐瞒改造成绝佳魔力容器这一身体特性故无法公开认回只能私下给予照顾的贝什米特家后嗣’。

基尔伯特没有照顾你或替你找回场子吗？或是那时你尚未被基尔伯特找回？亚瑟迟疑着没把这样的问题问出口，现在不是问那类问题、甚至不是继续方才话题的好时机，他思索一瞬，若无其事地说：“你知道某地的人们在饮这种茶时会添加盐、姜和其它香料吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我觉得……人……还是直面自己的欲望比较好_(:з」∠)_
> 
> *文中所写的是角色的观点而非作者本人的观点
> 
> *提前预告一下，卫国战争胜利日，即5月9日我会发文庆祝，大家一定要来看啊(´,,•ω•,,‘)

谈论某件私密——哪怕只是单一方而非双方交流——也许算是一种拉近距离的方式，可比起两人间关系的细微变化，另一个一直存在的、程度日益严重的问题亟待亚瑟解决。自亚瑟第二性征开始发育后，他便意识到自己的身体反应与生理课的教导以及情色书刊上的描写不同，勃起不是个困难的、需要诸多准备工作以待特定场合才能完成的生理现象，大多数时候他什么都没想，或想着无论是什么唯独与性无关的事，也可能正专注认真地研究学习着当下的课题，腿间的软肉却毫无缘由的找不出动机的变硬了。

初时亚瑟满心不解自厌，形如发情的公畜终日混迹于声色场所的——他还没长到足够被兄长领着亲自前往那些地方，不过偶尔兄长们闲聊时透露的蛛丝马迹加上在宴会中听来的传闻已经足够亚瑟作出判断了——那类人在他的嘲鄙憎恶名单上名列榜首。他无法克服羞耻询问三名兄长中的任何一位这是否正常，他一面猜测自己是得了什么病，一面偷偷查找相关资料记载并极为小心地隐藏自己翻阅那些资料的痕迹，在脑子里所有空间皆被一堆无剧情无逻辑、过分夸大阴茎作用且用词恶心的色情故事占满后，亚瑟放弃书籍这一途径转而留心自己的同龄人，为了避免自己被误解为有偷窥男性股间癖好的怪人，亚瑟绞尽脑汁练习并改良了数个作用于视线的魔咒，同时他施放小型的、难以察觉不易破解的幻境的技术也愈发熟练。

亚瑟用了约一年的时间窥视身边男性的股间，他为不同的对象制作了记录时间、地点、次数和持续时长的表格，最终通过对比，他推测频繁勃起是一个正常的、大多数男性都会经历但不会明言的生理现象。得出结论后亚瑟先是松了口气，等看见那叠有二分之一词典厚度的，藏过床底、衣柜夹层、阁楼、挂画和墙间缝隙的表格后，他恍然发觉除开他单纯严肃的研究心态不提，仅论他的行为，‘超出常理’这一词已是美化委婉数倍后的形容了。他躲在阁楼里用魔咒将表格切割成茶叶末大小的碎片，趁着熬制魔药时将碎片扔进火里，最后收好余下的灰烬倒进水池中任其被水流冲散。

这段记忆随着那个无知又无措的年幼亚瑟一同消逝于岁月洪流之下，唯有两次亚瑟被迫想起了它，一次是他的年龄增长到赴宴时不再适合穿短裤而得改为紧贴肌肤的丝袜，不过由于亚瑟身为贵族之外还兼职法师，最后他得以打破祖辈传承下的习俗，满怀庆幸得选出一件色调暗沉的法袍充作礼服；另一次是阿尔弗雷德兴冲冲拉着明显不愿跟在阿尔弗雷德身后、窘迫到眼角发红的马修直白且一点儿也没降低音量得询问亚瑟以怎样的频率勃起才是正常的。

至于现在，或许能算是第三次了。

在两次差点被冻死后，经由伊万之手灌注进体内的魔力夹杂着每日摄入的充足热量与大量闲暇时间混搅合为性欲潜伏在掌控他股间器官的那部分大脑中，倘若把亚瑟的理智同自己的肉体一分为二，他的理智将全然理解并赞同肉体的反应，毕竟在这片荒芜的冰天雪地之中，他找不出什么更耗时且不会使人厌倦的事儿了。时常当亚瑟被生物钟唤醒，他尚未从光怪陆离的梦境中脱离便感到自己的阴茎似卡在鞋缝里的小石子般杵在两腿之间，一层层被褥和裹在身上的皮袍不但阻止周围的热气散溢，同时也困锁了别的东西，例如亚瑟分不清到底是自己的错觉抑或是真实存在的、因长久不得疏解的欲望产生的性的气味。这气味以远超过应有水准的速度沉淀积累，似有似无徘徊于亚瑟鼻腔内，致使他总是忍不住想磨蹭双腿、调整坐姿或找个密闭隔音的空间放松躺在某把柔软的单人椅里绷紧大腿用双手将自己撸出来。

亚瑟尝试过转移自己的注意力，可似乎他的肉体生出了股下定决心和他对着干的意识，他越是冷落无视自己的欲望，他越是会在某些糟糕的时间与场合中勃起。自从亚瑟离开门厅住进客卧后——实际上，这件卧室此前的使用者，以及据亚瑟推测自己之后的使用者皆只基尔伯特一人，住进去的第一夜亚瑟盯着隔断客卧和伊万卧室的那面墙中微微内凹、阴刻出似隐门般的一圈浮雕看了许久，终归按捺住伸手尝试去推的冲动——如彩蛋那样可代替壁炉释放热量的、分布于各个房间里的饰品让亚瑟得以脱掉厚重且不透气的皮袍，他轻松了好一阵子，可近来为了隐藏会将裤子顶起一块的玩意儿不得不再次把皮袍穿上不说，还得编出个听起来有说服力的理由拒绝伊万多烧些晶石提高雪屋内温度的提议。

然而总有亚瑟必须保持赤身裸体同伊万坦诚相对的时候——即沐浴时。十多日前，伊万首次邀请亚瑟共浴时亚瑟可没想到未来的自己会面临的麻烦，那时他有多不假思索，此刻他就有多后悔，夸张描述的话，亚瑟恨不能世间存在穿越时间的法咒以让他回到过去按住自己的双肩严肃地说：“你再想想！”已经同伊万共浴数日之后的现在再对伊万要求单独的洗浴空间未免有些突兀，亚瑟转而尝试过错开洗浴时间，他成功了两次，第三次他浑身湿漉漉地站在浴室通向露天澡池的房门前，盯着腿间那截不理会他的暗示与告诫、擅自硬鼓鼓昂首朝天的圆柱体，‘趁着独处立刻把双手放上去尽快解决’和‘一如既往忽视它等它自己软下去’这两个相对的想法以亚瑟的大脑为战场开始了场你死我活的争斗。亚瑟两手微抬，‘去触碰’的冲动愈发强烈，没等他脑中想法分出最终胜负，这场天人交战就被忽然闯入的伊万打断了。抱着换洗衣物的伊万茫然地看着亚瑟维持着侧过身近乎背对自己的别扭姿势转头定定看了他几秒后，匆忙僵硬地说了句“我洗完了”，话音为落就以接近跑的速度快步走进露天澡池房里。

最糟糕的境况大约就是此刻了，亚瑟双手抱膝坐在能以宽阔形容的澡池内，不远处的伊万背靠池壁，一面仰头透过透明的魔力薄膜和雪望向高空快速飘卷路过孔洞的重重厚云，一面漫不经心时不时拿过放在池边的石杯抿一口杯内的无色液体，那液体据伊万所说是他酿造的酒。亚瑟靠近嗅了嗅自杯里散发出的、同用于熬制魔药时加入的酒精相似的气味，谨慎地拒绝了伊万也给他倒一杯的邀请。

亚瑟分不出余力去欣赏奇形怪状的、隔着似雾般的雪呈现出朦胧美态的云，他祈祷伊万的心思全被酒精和美景占据，他紧蜷身子，试图以并拢立曲的双腿为屏障遮掩其后的一切，他感到自己半硬的阴茎挤在腹部与腿根凹陷处之间，哪怕是幅度最轻微的姿势变化引起的肌肉收缩和拂过皮肤的水流，皆算得上是一次隔靴搔痒式的撩拨。且由于加热用的晶石被伊万镶嵌在澡池中心，那些热流呈放射状向水温较低的澡池边缘涌来，穿过亚瑟脚踝间的缝隙一股股打在亚瑟的会阴和囊袋上。亚瑟绝望得交叉双脚，像只被逼入死角的猎物般抵着澡壁到背脊被坚硬的冰雪磕疼的地步，他疑惑为何那根不听话的器官还没软回去，自他非自愿勃起到现在，伊万已经喝完了第五杯酒了。

亚瑟瞥了眼伊万，伊万懒洋洋半躺着，双腿大敞，胸膛和膝盖露在水外，脖颈和脸颊不知是因酒还是因热水蒸汽而蔓上层比粉略深的红，他眼睑似阖非阖，瞧上去有些昏昏欲睡。亚瑟心中最冲动的那部分小声提议也许他可以趁机离开浴室，较为清醒的那部分则思考着假如他一直维持性起状态，他该怎样避免被伊万发现，或不幸被伊万发现后，他该如何解释此反应绝非因伊万而起。亚瑟仅是预想那样的场景就快患上名为‘尴尬’的绝症了，他想不出避免伊万误会的言辞，毕竟同处一房的赤裸相对的两人，其中一人勃起还能是因为什么呢？

想到此处，亚瑟情不自禁扫了眼伊万的身体，自第一次共浴，这是他首次打量伊万脸部以下的外表，此前他总是尽可能直视伊万双眸或让视线落在诸如池壁、池底晶石等死物上——根据他是否正与伊万对话决定。对比亚瑟符合人们对法师刻板印象的纤瘦体格，穿着皮袍的伊万显得有些丰满，等他脱下衣服后则会看见微隆的肌肉均匀得包裹在比常人略大一圈的骨骼表面上。

亚瑟曾在兄长的带领下前往不能简单以妓院概称的场所实践生理课上的内容，他与男女两种性别皆有过经验，也在某个沙龙里见过被当作珍奇异物展示的同时具有双重性征的人，他如同所有年轻又精力旺盛的男人那样会幻想自己和某名对象交媾的画面，不同的是他没有、也难以理解为何会因此产生生理反应，视觉似乎无法成为触动他的兴奋点，他瞧着那些赤裸着、因涂抹有散发香气的油而在灯火下反射出昏暗暧昧的光的肉体，内心像看见屋内的装饰摆件似的无动于衷。若非当那些肉体凑过来用灵活如起舞般的手指缠绕亚瑟的阴茎后亚瑟起了反应，说不准他会怀疑自己的身体出了问题。

亚瑟收回视线，他在脑中回放着方才纳入眼底的画面，托成为法师后观察力和记忆力得到充足锻炼的福，虽是极快的一瞥，捕捉到的神韵及细节仍全面详实。在亚瑟的家乡中，出没于私宴、赌馆等场所，以同性为顾客的男人们——或按照他们的年龄，以少年相称更为准确——无论身价高低，总竭力保持纤弱的体型，加上与女性同行相似的妆容，其本质不过是顾客们腻味常见货色后出现的在人们不必明言的安全范围内的替代品。与穿着裙子、外表雌雄莫辨的少年共度一夜是风流韵事，和一位明显是‘男性’的男人做同样的事则被视为耻辱，亚瑟对这种逻辑混乱的标准嗤之以鼻，他试过一次，仅是为了知道那是怎么回事。而伊万，无论是体格还是展现出来的实力，比起迫于生计不得不将自己当货物买卖的人，他更像那名有资格挑选货物的人。

‘以这样的相貌和同性——’亚瑟盯着自己的食指，尽管伊万顺带提过和那个‘他’所使用的体位，可伊万没说过谁是被进入的那一方，亚瑟下意识认为伊万一定是扮演男方的那个，他好奇于伊万性爱时的模样，想象力却止于伊万和某个身形面容皆模糊不堪的男性并排坐着的程度，他回忆着自己见过的亲密互动——不是亚瑟主动窥视，全怪那些人迫不及待——尝试把伊万的覆盖在记忆里搂着男娼肩膀的人的脸上，这仅换来一个冷颤和些许反胃感，伊万稚气单纯的神态同声色犬马太不相搭。

不远处的伊万由坐变化成侧躺的姿势，他左手搭在池壁上，头倚着臂弯看上去快睡着了，亚瑟的目光滑过伊万因躺姿显得尤为突出的腰部至臀部的曲线，他稍微放松自己，不自觉小小舒了口气，退出紧张状态的肌肉和骨骼泛起幻觉般的酸痛。下一瞬间亚瑟又微不可察得一僵，他肿胀的龟头戳在自己腿根上，水流的波动擦过冠状沟致使他差点发出一声响亮的抽吸。

“呼…………”

应景般，伊万那侧方向传来含糊的带着鼻音的轻叹，亚瑟抬眼，发现伊万正额角抵着臂侧似缠在主人脚边的猫那样上下摩挲，他左腿伸直，右腿抬至腹前，卷着脚趾用脚背蹭了蹭自己另一条腿的腓肠肌。伊万的神色不知怎的有些像——某种莫名的情绪让亚瑟视线偏移，呆呆瞅了几秒水面，待发觉透过池水他的视线正巧落在伊万的乳头上后又匆忙移回伊万脸上，那神情像是想要什么却没被满足，若剔除夹杂于其内的单纯，那么伊万的表情可谓在生动得诠释欲求不满这一词。伊万眨了眨眼，他迟缓地撑起自己，“我准备回房间了。”他说着，对上亚瑟的视线，可能是受到腾升的水雾或其它亚瑟尚未学习过其原理的光线折射的影响，那双望过来的眼眸像在发光，又像浸泡在水中正逐渐晕开的紫色颜料那般朦胧氤氲，“你呢？”伊万问，不等亚瑟回答就站起身，亚瑟猛得转回头以避免直视伊万的股间，“要注意时间哦，上次基尔泡太久结果在池子里晕倒了，差点溺——”

伊万的声音戛然而止，接着他哼出尾音上扬的带着兴味的“嗯——？”亚瑟不解地抬头，却察觉到伊万的目光与自己的视线错开了个微妙的角度，他愣了愣，还没真正意识到自己身处何种境况，接收到视觉信息并完成一系列复杂的神经元活动成功推测出伊万究竟在看什么的大脑就控制肢体给出了反馈。亚瑟猛得弯腰缩腿，他两手捂在腹胯间，似一截直立的煮熟了的虾仁，他的血缘朝脖颈和头部涌去，所有能显示他具体有多羞耻尴尬的部位都涨得通红，他呐呐张口，喉咙里挤出几道无意义的、虚弱的气音。

这般反应引起了伊万同数秒前不一样的兴趣，他向亚瑟走去，他进一步亚瑟便往远离他的那侧倾斜一点。待伊万靠近时，难以维持重心的亚瑟已经被迫伸出左手用手肘支撑自己，他低头看着自己的倒影被一圈圈水波搅散，感到自己仿佛身处一出不现实的荒唐的戏剧中，看啊，连他躲避的姿势都和演出被强迫的戏码的演员那般浮夸，假使亚瑟能冷静些，他绝不会做出这种对摆脱现状毫无帮助的应对，他的脑子被高温蒸得晕乎乎的，鼻腔发烫又莫名口干舌燥，“别、别再靠近了，”亚瑟以近乎请求的语气小声说。“你————”

“你的皮肤好红。”伊万停了下来，他俯身，偏着头贴向亚瑟试图和亚瑟对视，“你怎么了？为什么会变成这样？”

伊万凑得太近了，亚瑟都错觉有湿热的吐息随着他的话语喷吐到自己的右肩上，‘太近了！！！’某道声音在亚瑟脑海深处惊恐得尖叫，他蜷缩得更紧，欲抬手推开伊万，在指尖触碰到伊万赤裸的大腿后又像被烫着了似的慌张收回手。“我得——”亚瑟结结巴巴地说，他声音干涩，同时又觉得空气里的水汽似枝叶旺盛的植物那样把所有获取氧气的通道全填堵占满，“我需要私人空间……请让我独自呆一会儿…………”

“好啊。”伊万说，与他干脆利落的回答不同，他的姿势一点没变，“不过离开前，我想问——”伊万顿了顿，他嘟囔了一句：“欸，下次我一定要记得问基尔这该怎么说。”随后他抬手搭在亚瑟肩上，恢复正常音量问：“你愿意吗？和我，嗯，就是动物产崽前的那个，我能和你做那个吗？”

惊恐也好，诧异也好，单一个形容情绪的词完全无法概括亚瑟此刻的心情，他的思绪像熬制失败的魔药似的砰然炸开，又依稀变成一团七彩的搅缠成球状找不出头尾的线。太吵了，伊万的呼吸放慢延缓成变调的杂音，而亚瑟的心跳声混着血液快速流动时冲涮血管的声响几乎弄破他自己的耳膜，他与伊万的每一个最细微的动作，例如呼吸时带动的肌肉起伏，都会将震动传入池水中引得水面泛起一圈圈向外扩散的波澜，波浪擦过肉体和撞在池壁上的动静絮絮如盘旋耳边的蚊虫发出的嗡鸣。但也太安静了，漫天风雪如同厚实的屏障般隔绝了外界的一切声音，某种无法以肉眼看见的界限悄无声息地缩小，从广阔的包含亚瑟家乡在内的整个大陆内退至这间半露天的澡房，亚瑟被囚禁在这片温暖的、仅存在他与伊万两人的孤岛上。

‘我为什么会如此尴尬？’亚瑟无措地思考着，他搞不懂这份强烈到打破虚实、沉甸甸地压在他心上的窘迫因何而起，他的理智茫然不解地瞧着面前抱着脑袋拼命用胳膊挡住脸的情感。这不过是一次突如其来超出预想的求欢而已，过去亚瑟总是能用无感情的眼神和冷静的语气使前来邀约的人知难而退，只是为了解决生理需求的话，约人或应约还不如自己动手来的方便快速无后患，抱着这样想法的亚瑟能对所有引诱和出现在视线范围内的性爱动态展示摆出无动于衷的表情。

伊万同那些人相比又有何区别呢？亚瑟拒绝过比方才那句更为大胆直白的邀请，也让不止一个以‘单纯’作为示人风格主调的引诱者无功而返，若说是权力关系的转换，除去作为买方和潜在顾客被招揽，他也曾收到同阶层递来的藏在饱含深意的一瞥或一句别有意味的天气问候中的调情。“……为什么？”亚瑟无意识喃喃出声，不知是疑惑于堆积在心中找不出合理产生动机的情感，还是在询问伊万为何问出那样的问题。

“因为你变成那样了啊，”认为亚瑟是在向自己提问的伊万回答道，他用眼指了指亚瑟的股间，像是感受到了伊万的视线一般，依然没软回去的海绵体倚着腿根抽搐了几下，“正巧我也想做，所以来问问你。”

相隔十几日后，亚瑟再次体会到思路错开的两人对话时有多困难，他不用仔细辨认伊万的神情就能断定伊万答案的真实性，但比起这种类同于下午茶时间巧遇朋友故多拿出一人份的茶点的理由，他欲问的，或者说他想听见的回答是————亚瑟因顿悟自己所求为何物而愣住了，不是说他对伊万产生了爱情、以及任何靠近爱情的情感，但当首个他并不讨厌、甚至可用有好感来形容的对象向他邀约时，他的确发自内心希望对方提出邀约的动机不仅是由于性欲。

“亚瑟？”伊万搭在亚瑟肩上的那只手微微使力下按以期引起亚瑟的注意，“你想还是不想？”长久的等待让伊万有些不耐烦了。

亚瑟没有“不想”，可也算不上“想”，他总是思考得太多太杂，他担心一次性爱足以改变他和伊万的关系以致直到他离开前他俩都被迫用别扭的欲盖弥彰的方式同对方相处；他也恐惧于成为‘当女人的那个’，过去亚瑟对这种内含双重歧视的称呼嗤之以鼻，现在亚瑟则认识到他远没有自己想象的那样与众不同，比起那些固守性别阶层歧视的人，他只是懒得在嘲讽贬低他人这方面花上哪怕一分一秒而已。

“我……我不知道该怎么做……”亚瑟语气中满是不确定，半是为了拖延时间——不知怎的，他完全没有果断说出“不”的打算，比起拒绝，他更像是希望有足够时间来说服自己他是有正当理由说“好”的——半是真的不懂同性间的性爱步骤，唯一有过的那一次，那名比他略大些的男孩儿早在和他见面前就做好了准备，他只需背靠着几个叠起来的枕头躺在床上等待对方服侍即可。  
“我知道要做些什么。”伊万看过来的眼神里写着‘所以你的答案是想对吗’，“我们就在这里，还是你想回卧室？”伊万问，却靠近亚瑟岔开双腿跪立在亚瑟面前，亚瑟缩着肩膀躲了躲，他不得不将身子舒展些好把并拢的大腿小腿放平点，否则他的膝盖会直接抵在伊万的会阴上。“不，我……”亚瑟抬起头看向伊万的脸，艰难地忽视下方余光中触手可及的三角形阴影，“我不知道该怎么做……”亚瑟无措地重复一遍，他虽称不上害怕，可也离之不远。

“没事的，让我来就好。”伊万的语气里没有带上任何安抚，他只是作出决定并告知了亚瑟自己的决定，他右手半举，手心向上作出握捧的动作，随着一阵由远及近的雪被破开的簌簌声，墙壁散开一个小小的缺口放进浮空的木盒，伊万打开木盒盖，由于视角原因，亚瑟看不清木盒里有什么，他只隐约嗅到股使人联想到半融化的黏稠油脂的味道。伊万从木盒里挖出一块后催动魔力把木盒扔在地面上，亚瑟则盯着伊万弯曲的手指，他瞪大眼瞧着凝固的脂膏快速被伊万的体温融化，自指缝根部延伸出细长的一缕顺着伊万的手臂一路淌至手肘，最终凝聚成乳黄的数滴砸入水中。

亚瑟干咽一下，或许是伊万的魔力搅动了空气里水分的缘故，亚瑟忽然感到四周变得潮湿闷热，热气蒸得他脑子发晕，裸露在水外的皮肤蒙上一层薄汗。“呃，那、那个是，用来……？”亚瑟猜到了那半凝固膏体的用处，他犹豫着自己是否该张开双腿以便伊万动作，他双手仍旧挡在腹胯上方，手指掐按进自己肉里亚瑟却一点儿也不觉得疼，他目光随着伊万的左手移动，一点点往下，接着————

嗯？亚瑟懵住了，他视线的目标物被伊万的躯体遮挡，几秒后伊万微微前倾，亚瑟则听见了伊万股间传来空气被挤压的咕啾声。“——你？！”亚瑟抬起头，逆光的伊万的面容在水汽中有些模糊不清，他似乎皱着眉又似乎没有，被亚瑟近乎尖叫的惊呼打断后疑惑的与亚瑟对视。伊万咬了咬自己的下唇，未语便先漏出一声暧昧的喘息，“怎么了？”他的大半注意力都放在扩张自己上，故思绪和语速皆比平时迟缓，“难道你想当被进入的那个？嗯，这次先保持这样好吗？之后可以交换——”

“不！我的意思是，不用了，谢谢你的提议，不过我对现状很满意。”

伊万迷茫地偏偏头，他指间动作不停，体重通过右手沉沉压在亚瑟肩上，“……所以你没想当被进入的那个？”

亚瑟犹豫若自己回答“是”的速度过快没准儿会表现得对位置关系有偏见，他对尝试另一边不排斥，只是在担忧恐惧些同彰显权力、刻板印象有关的道不清说不明的东西。“我……”亚瑟张口，他顿了顿，自伊万方向、尤其是伊万腿间辐射过来的体温刺激得他打了个寒颤，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

这是亚瑟自出生以来有过的最拙劣的一次转移话题的尝试，哪怕是他首次撒谎也做的比这次好，至少那时他记得要装出恼怒的表情反驳他的兄长他没有试图蹲进花园的草丛里翻扒草根去找睡前故事里的小精灵，衣摆和短裤上的泥渍是他不小心摔倒后沾上的，而这次，他只差把‘我不知道哪种回答最合适所以不如我们说点别的’这句话写在脸上，某种程度上他已经用表情写出这句话了。

但伊万，感谢上天他一如既往读不懂人类的微表情，要么就是他专注于自己手指和肠道的触感分不出余力分析亚瑟，他点点头，魔力把木盒推到亚瑟轻易能拿到的地方，“我自己没法抹到更里面。”他说着，示意亚瑟挖出一块脂膏穿过自己腿间探向后方，“不用抹外面，那里的润滑已经足够了，”他耐心的指导亚瑟该做什么，“你得——唔！”会阴被亚瑟的指尖蹭过让伊万颤抖了一下，他抽出自己的手指，食指中指按在穴口两侧呈剪状分开臀肉以便亚瑟能把脂膏送进后穴深处。

亚瑟依言向伊万后穴摸索而去，他试探着戳弄，找到凹陷的穴口后缓缓往上使力直到他的指根抵在穴口外。“……动一动，”伊万呼着气说，他忍不住收缩肠肉去感知体内亚瑟的手指，那两根异物仅是安静呆在那儿就使他双腿一阵阵发颤，“转一下手指，把脂膏抹——”亚瑟转动时过重的力道导致他的指甲对着伊万的肠壁狠狠一划，于是那个还未说出口的“匀”字变成了短促的闷哼。

“抱、抱歉——”亚瑟慌乱地说，本着在无数次魔药实验中养成的良好习惯，把事情搞砸后亚瑟的第一反应是抽手远观，这次他的身子退无可退，手却遵循本能下意识快速退了出来，但这反而让情况变得更糟。伊万因亚瑟出乎意料的举动四肢酸软，混着麻痹感的痒意顺着脊椎刺入他的大脑，他瘫软一瞬，虽说没砸在亚瑟身上可也好不了多少，他的胸骨压在了亚瑟的额头上，右胸肌肉则撞向亚瑟的鼻尖，那引得亚瑟发出一声怪异的抽吸，待伊万再度撑起自己后，他低头，看见亚瑟捂着鼻子眼眶泛红得与他对视。

“………………”伊万沉默的和亚瑟对视半晌，“算了，你别动，让我来。”伊万叹息着说，他调整姿势向前跪立些许，另一只手也抬起搭在亚瑟肩上，食指温热滑腻贴在亚瑟皮肤上的触感使亚瑟颤了颤斜方肌。伊万对准亚瑟的股胯往下坐，这莫名让亚瑟想起了飞艇降落入港的场景，他两只手不知该放放在哪里，是撑在身体两侧还是扶住伊万的腰？他难以决断，对触碰伊万的肌肤仍怀着种分不清是谨慎还是畏惧的情绪，仿佛一旦他的手通过他自己的意志按在伊万赤裸的肉体后将突破以及改变什么似的。所幸之后伊万给了亚瑟新的指令，在他试图将亚瑟的阴茎纳入后穴中，那根藏在水里已分泌出前液的东西却滑溜溜地顺着他的股缝滑走后，他埋怨道：“你得把它固定住。”

听见自己的性器官被人用‘它’来代称感觉有些怪，毕竟以往这类器官不会出现在亚瑟的日常言谈中。其余时候，同阶层的调情式邀请中任何有关性方面的暗示代称都是粗鄙低俗的，能被允许说出口的是对调情对象容貌学识的称赞和两人在某个隐蔽的空间独处的提议，而当亚瑟作为买方被服侍时，性工作者们通常用含蓄又夸张的代称——诸如“您的雄伟”等——来讨客人欢心。

亚瑟忽略了心中一闪而过的怪异感，他握住阴茎根部，直愣愣看着伊万像幕布般逐渐盖过自己的下半身，知道阴茎即将被套进一条光滑的甬道中可无法确定确切时间，这段等待靴子落地时间让亚瑟因紧张也因对几秒后未来的幻想而呼吸急促、肌肉紧绷，这段以秒为单位的时间轴似乎被无限拉长了，从伊万被打湿那侧的鬓发发梢落下的水珠在接近水面时被无形的阻力拍成圆饼状，那处小小的溅痕被藏在由伊万下沉动作引起的更大范围的涟漪里，他心脏跳动的声音一寸寸攀着他的骨骼和血管向周围扩散，混着他的呼吸撞在空气和伊万合力组建成的壁垒上回荡出震耳欲聋的声响。

这一切终结于他的阴茎进入伊万体内的那一刻，最外层的皱褶柔软且没有阻力，其后则是一圈环状的肌肉，那圈肌肉蠕动着想要闭合，又在其主人的命令下违反生理本能强制性的放松，于是那变成了一股试图把亚瑟挤出去的推力，这推力随着亚瑟前进转为摩挲柱体的吮吸。可能是润滑不够充分的缘故，亚瑟觉得自己被箍得有些不适，如同穿上只小了一号的袜子一般，肩上伊万的手捏得比先前用力，亚瑟抬眼，看见伊万皱起眉——这次显然是由于疼痛——僵滞着拿不定该一坐到底还是起身再来次前戏。

‘也许我能——’亚瑟想着，空闲的那只手迟疑地伸向伊万腹部，他指尖沿着肚脐中线下移，勾着伊万与头发同色但更为卷曲的耻毛堪堪停在对方半硬的阴茎上方，他无声地征求伊万的许可，伊万回以一个代表着“好”的眼神。得到允许后亚瑟合拢五指，他对抚慰别人，尤其是同性无比生疏，但也因为是同性，他得以把通过自慰习得的经验套用在伊万身上。亚瑟先是捋下伊万的包皮让冠状沟显露出来，接着手指松握作圈缓慢上下滑动，并在到达顶端时手腕下压用掌肉蹭一下顶端，他掌中的海绵体以肉眼可见的速度随着套弄胀大变硬，薄皮之下的青色血管绕着柱体凸出一小截，他放开自己的阴茎根部，翻手用手背、尤其是凸出的指骨关节对着伊万的会阴来回摩挲。

数回合后，伊万的阴囊沉甸甸搁在亚瑟的手腕上，这对亚瑟算是难得一遇的新奇体验，他情不自禁盯着自己正努力取悦的东西看，镶嵌在穹顶上的晶石发出的荧光透过交错的波纹在伊万的性器上印下网状的光影，另一些他看不见的东西勾得他的研究心探头探脑，他想知道为何自那张开的尿道口里泌出的前液没有快速被水稀释，也想知道为何伊万体内的魔力正如有生命的毛绒绒的植物似的延伸出触角攀在他身上，他说不准自己现在到底是像被蛛网缠住的猎物还是像挂在枝干上的果实，他以区别于五感的感官察觉到对方海浪般的魔力漫过自己的头顶。那有些冷，不是会让人缩着脖子打哆嗦的冷，而是类似于当亚瑟在冬季清晨推开窗户深深吸入第一口空气时，他的鼻腔被寒气冻得麻木无知觉，可大脑自顾自认为他一定嗅到了某种仅在如此低温下才能嗅到的气味的那种冷。

亚瑟忍不住凑近伊万，他嗅着那股似有似无的、无法判断是错觉或真实存在的味道，轻忽了手里的动作致使伊万不满地哼哼几声，伊万捏了捏他的肩，这时亚瑟才发现不知何时伊万已坐在了他的胯部上并小幅度摇晃着腰臀以迎合他的抚慰，而他阴茎之前被留在外面的那截也顺便被伊万吞了进去，‘这太……这真是……’亚瑟望着伊万，他头晕目眩，无端觉得眼里所见的一切能被称为美。纯净的艺术性的感叹在亚瑟心中只停留了一瞬就被打散了，伊万开始尝试起伏，他喘的很厉害，分不清是凝结在皮肤表面的水汽还是因热和兴奋产生的汗水浮在伊万的额角、脖颈以及肩背上，伊万的臀胯抬起又砸向水面，拍得池水哗哗作响，他的视线落在亚瑟胸膛上，睫毛末端将荧光忽闪着反射成一线锯齿状的刺眼的白，这生动情色的一幕粗暴的把亚瑟拉离轻飘飘的云端摔进凡间肉欲里。

亚瑟欲挺胯戳刺，可伊万把他压回原位，“别动，”他喘息着说，看起来并不打算现在就交出主导权，“现在还……唔嗯，我需要脂膏。”伊万念叨着，勉力挤出一丝清醒去找方才被亚瑟随手扔开的木盒，他抬起自己，穴口软软裹缠着亚瑟硬挺最为敏感的头部，他伸手去拿木盒，白皙的闪着水光的脖颈撞了亚瑟满眼，而下一刻亚瑟吻了上去，那是一个本能般的顺其自然的反应，如同人在饥饿时闻到食物的香气会咽唾沫，唇干时会用舌舔下唇，等亚瑟视野里填满了因距离过近显得模糊不清的伊万的颈窝后他才意识到自己做了什么。伊万似乎不讨厌亚瑟的亲吻，他将亚瑟搂得更紧，一面发出赞同的抽吸一面用发颤的大腿夹住亚瑟的臀侧，受到鼓励的亚瑟用唇抵着那片皮肤摩擦几次后，张嘴以牙轻轻刮舔。

不知是木盒离得较远还是伊万被这样对待后使不上劲儿，他伏在亚瑟上方，直到亚瑟顾忌再吮吸下去会破皮，主动撤回头后他才直起身，抬手按在新出现的吻痕上，神情懵懂疑惑，又因微嘟的嘴看上去有些委屈，不过伊万仅是无言地瞧了亚瑟几眼，没等亚瑟将道歉说出口，他就自顾自挖出脂膏，弯腰伸手探向自己股间，把脂膏涂抹在穴口与亚瑟阴茎的衔接处。亚瑟理智上知道伊万在做补救性的润滑措施以让其后的高速运动顺畅点，可这漫长的、隔靴搔痒式的触碰使他欲火难耐，他有一搭没一搭抚慰着伊万，灵活地转腕掠挑换成了单调的撸动，他大半注意力被自己的下体牵引，感受着伊万指尖不经意的轻搔摩擦，那几根手指挨着柱体推向后方，随后又因伊万拉扯穴口意欲润滑最外侧的肠肉，手指翻转以光滑的指甲竖着来回磨蹭冠状沟。

亚瑟竭力忍耐，他呼吸粗重，下腹紧绷着抽动，空闲的那只手沿着伊万侧胸至大腿的身体曲线一遍遍抚摸，他想不出未来还会遭遇什么比此刻更考验他意志的事了，当伊万再次动起来后他差点脱口说出一句含带如释重负与感激之情的脏词。比起泡澡时，伊万变得更红了，胸膛、脖颈、脸颊、耳尖，这些部位显出鲜艳欲滴的粉，诱导着亚瑟用嘴将它们一一尝遍，可惜的是亚瑟此刻拿不出那样的余裕，他唯一能做的是将其记在待完成事项清单上并调整到顺列首位，当他做这事时，往常会扒在他耳边尖叫的理智连影子都没出现。

这次伊万起伏得更重更快，他的嘴张开又闭上，似乎想说什么却只能漏出语不成调的呻吟，他不再禁止亚瑟挺胯，半阖眼望着虚无的某一点毫不掩饰的放任自己沉浸在快感中，这非有意的无视让亚瑟略有些不快，他可不希望伊万把自己当作一件满足性欲的器具来使用，他右手掌根抵在伊万的龟头上五指对着柱体及冠状沟似抓似扰，左手摩挲向上，揉捻几下伊万的乳头后捧着伊万的下颚抚摸伊万的双唇，期望这些挑逗能引回伊万的注意力。

伊万被下体处集中且强烈的攻击打断了起伏的节奏，他弓身蜷腿，欲躲开来自于亚瑟的过度刺激，却又因体内泛起的酸麻只能软在亚瑟股胯上用止不住痉挛的肠肉绞紧甬道里的异物，他双手揽着亚瑟的后颈，泌着层薄汗的前额快要贴在亚瑟额头上，“唔……你这样弄的话，”他颤抖着张口，上一个单词的尾音混在下一个单词的首音里，原本干脆强势的语种被他说得粘黏甜腻，“我、我会没力气的。”他抬眸无辜又可怜的透过额发瞧向亚瑟，沾着水汽的眼睑一下下眨着，几乎使亚瑟怀疑下一刻就会有水珠被从他的睫毛上眨落。

“我们换个姿势？”亚瑟喘息着问。

伊万不太确定地点点头，看起来对亚瑟的水平报以犹疑的态度，亚瑟不是不想辩驳，只是在避开“过去我都是等着被人服侍的那个”这点的前提下解释为什么他对配合另一方如此生疏显然不是三言两语能说清的，于是他只好一言不发的示意伊万起身，背对自己伸手撑在池壁边翘起腰臀，指望靠接下来的行动为自己正名。这段小小的间隙对兴致高涨的伊万和亚瑟而言皆是难耐的折磨，他们迫不及待调整好体位，在伊万回头投来充满欲望的一瞥后，亚瑟扶着伊万的臀侧，两手拇指掰开伊万的臀肉利落地对准尚未完全闭合的穴口捅去，第一下就撞得伊万往前一滑。

不等伊万撑起自己或扶住随便哪处固定住身体，亚瑟就卡着伊万的腰将他拉回原位，他的双手似嵌入鱼身的鸟爪般掐进伊万因快感而紧绷变硬的肌肉里，那将会在伊万的侧腰留下数个乌青的指印。可伊万挤不出丝毫神智去留意那微不可察的疼痛，也无心去制止亚瑟的粗鲁行径，他迎合着亚瑟猛烈的撞击，一小部分的心思放在感叹从亚瑟纤瘦的体格完全看不出他的撞击能达到这般力度与速度，剩余的大部分精力则花在找出如何在喘息与呻吟的间隙中用清晰的语调说话上。

伊万试了好几次，每次张开的双唇间都只溜出了含糊的单音，在他成功吐出首个单词前有太多因素打断他了，亚瑟快速撤出时肠肉被拉扯拖曳的触感、某个狠狠戳向内脏的顶弄、不知有意还是无意时而滑进股缝时而摩挲臀肉的亚瑟的拇指、以及由后向前的顶力本身，这些都是让伊万无法对亚瑟说出明确指令的原因。只需稍稍变幻一下进入的角度，例如进军路线由直入直退变为一个倒转的抛物线，伊万心中因无数次预期应有的刺激却最终落空产生的欲壑就能被填补，他摇晃腰胯，姿势由伏趴换成挺起上半身，双腿大敞着用力往亚瑟的阴茎上坐。可这些本该被亚瑟领悟的、伊万在最初的性爱对象的教导下学会的暗示这一次失去了效用。

“——唔！等……哈啊，你……等等……”伊万左手后扬勾向亚瑟的手指，右手发着抖按在池壁边艰难地说：“你……往下一点——”

“什么？”亚瑟疑惑地问，伊万现在的口音已经浓到他不怎么能听懂伊万在说什么了，他依稀觉得自己听见了“往下”这个单词，愣了一瞬便移动卡着伊万腰部的双手往下搂住伊万的胯骨。

“——不是这个！”伊万以亚瑟担心他会扭断脖子的速度回过头，眼里带着因欲望迟迟不得满足的不耐烦和怒气，“是后面！你得——啊——你、里面……往下……”

这次的指令更加清晰了，如果亚瑟更冷静些，没准儿他会因伊万对他性爱水准的反复质疑——没直接表露那种质疑，但直接告诉他要怎么做显然是并不满意他当下的表现——心生不悦，甚至因长久处于居高临下的买方位置而感到自己被冒犯，然而此时的亚瑟的大脑正处于一种思绪被快感和眼见之物压得动弹不得后呈现的空白之中，故在伊万断断续续要求他进入后往下撞时，他听从了伊万的指导，其后在数次失败的尝试后他找到了正确的地方，使得伊万仰着头哼出绵长的发颤的鼻音，并喘息着让他“对准那里别停”、“用力”以及把他的手推到自己臀肉上吐出一个单词“揉”时，亚瑟也丝毫不觉得不耐，他依着传入耳道的话语探索掌下的肉体，对比着用什么样的速度、力道、角度戳向哪一截肠壁会导致又烫又软的肠肉绞得最紧。

不过当亚瑟靠近极点后，他再无余力去注意伊万的反应，所幸伊万早已被操弄的无法说出句连贯的话，且由于每次进出皆蹭过了前列腺而没有打断亚瑟机械性的抽插。亚瑟配合自己挺胯的节奏无意识呢喃出平日他绝不会说出口的脏词，那些重复的单词化为某种能宣泄他所感所知的感叹词而非为了辱骂谁，随着最后几次深且重的挺入，他射在了伊万体内，他扶着伊万的腰撤出阴茎，一面抚摸伊万皮肤上自己用力过度留下的指印与红痕，一面平缓自己的呼吸。

亚瑟歇息了大约几十秒就不得不再次行动以帮助尚未完事的伊万。伊万转过身面朝他，重心向后倚坐在池壁边缘，一手撸动阴茎一手摩挲自己的下腹至阴囊，“帮我。”伊万用湿漉漉的声音说道，他对着亚瑟张开双腿，被操得红肿开合的穴口一缩一缩淌出白浊。亚瑟不知该庆幸还是遗憾自己已不是曾经那个初识快感能连续来好几次的毛头小子了，正处不应期的他心有余而力不足，只能忍着刚冷却下来的大脑中再次腾升的欲火伸出手指狠狠捅进伊万的后穴。

亚瑟回忆着伊万的指导转动手指在两指节长深的肠道附近来回摸索，没多久就通过伊万猛然拔高的呻吟和痉挛不止的腿根肠肉得知自己找对了地方，他又改变了几次力度，发现轻柔地滑蹭几乎不起作用，对准狠戳只会换来伊万的瞪视与警告性的轻踢，微微施力在那片区域按着揉压则能逼迫伊万反弓起身子呜咽着前凸自己的胯骨将自己往亚瑟的手指上楔。若以亚瑟自小受到的教育来评价，伊万的姿态既放荡又不雅观，但此刻的两人间又有谁会在乎呢，无论是摆出这等姿势的伊万还是目不转睛看着伊万的他都沉溺于肉欲之中，甚至亚瑟主动做了更多，不需伊万出声，他就抬起另一只手盖在伊万的胸乳上搓捏，同时凑近那段涨得通红的、已经被他蹂躏过一次的脖颈——由于身高和体位的原因亚瑟不得不踮起脚——以啄代吻。伊万被亚瑟撩拨得情迷意乱，他连绵不断地小声哼哼着，在高潮到来前拼命敞开腿以方便亚瑟的手指能进的更深，随后又忍不住收腿夹住亚瑟的股胯，随着又一次剧烈的痉挛，伊万紧绷着小腹射了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果说写这篇文我学到了什么，那就是人最好别压抑自己的欲望，否则一不小心就会憋出万字车来……
> 
> 顺便有没有玩儿《克林姆宫危机》的小伙伴和我讨论讨论啊，我开修改器都没法把苏顺利续下去，你苏经济到底要怎么搞(´-ι_-｀)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *纪念露露胜利日而更新

“你是处男吗？”

性爱结束后亚瑟几乎是以砸的方式让自己翻身离开伊万，两人的精液和润滑用的脂膏漂浮在身周，他却完全没有挪动身子去澡池另一边的想法，他径直坐下，背靠池壁，刚欲放松就往下滑了一截差点把水呛进鼻子里，而伊万，感谢伊万，不但及时用魔力拉了他一把，还将台阶状递减高度的池底推作平滑的斜坡并在中段造出一条横向的凸起以方便他们躺下后能让脚踩在上面，之后不知伊万做了什么，池水似果冻般被团起上浮自穹顶中央的洞口运了出去，新的干净的池水凭空凝结聚了满池。在他们晕晕欲睡斜躺着眺望了几分钟风雪后，伊万问出了那一句。

“亚瑟？”伊万转头，用眼神问亚瑟有没有听见他的问题，“你是吗？”

“……为什么这么问？”现在亚瑟足够冷静到能感到沮丧了，他都来不及去疑惑为何伊万在说“处男”这一词时突兀地使用了他的家乡语言，“我表现得很糟糕吗？”他问，几欲把头埋进水里用鼻子吐出一串气泡。

“嗯——”伊万思索半晌，亚瑟错觉自己能看见他回放着方才的感官以便同过去的经历比较，‘他看起来快点头了。’亚瑟不抱希望的想，这次性爱终于使他明白，为何过去当他一次又一次拒绝同阶层的调情和邀请后他兄长的脸上会显露出明显不赞同以及委婉的看好戏的神情，抛开实际的挑逗技巧不提，单论配合这项仅靠自己的确无法练习或提高水平。意料之外，伊万没点头也没否定亚瑟的话，“你似乎有点……不够熟练？”他说，“你无视了我所有的暗示，艾伦——就是那个骗了我的家伙——说不理会暗示的人不是处男就是有意使坏，我觉得你并不是会在这种事中捉弄对方的那种人。”

亚瑟勉强吞下自己的惊呼以避免彻底暴露出自己的无知，伊万暗示过他吗？还是说伊万的暗示和他的社交规则一脉相承，两者皆实行某种对亚瑟而言陌生又难以理解其运行逻辑的规则？他们刚做过的事被分散为一块块定格的画贴在亚瑟眼前，倏尔那些凝固的画面又动了起来，伴随着回荡在亚瑟耳道里的喘息和钻入亚瑟鼻腔的性的气味直搅得亚瑟脑子发晕。这间隔时间恰巧处于一个尴尬的长度，短到记忆片段栩栩如生，又长到亚瑟攒够了再次勃起的精力。亚瑟干咽着转动眼珠搜寻挤满视野的无数个伊万里，究竟是哪一个或哪几个作出了暗示，可他看来看去，总觉得每一个伊万都在诱惑自己，又觉得那全是自己先动了心思才会淫者见淫。

“咳，你知道吗，就像不同地区的人们会说不同语言，甚至说同一种语言的人们有不同口音那样，关于性爱……”亚瑟顿了顿，他最终选择略过伊万的话头转而进行一番辩解，尽管辩解之词尚未说出口他就已经感到底气不足了，“不同的人也有不同的习惯。我并非是——我以前有过经验，不止一次，所以，也许是我们对对方不够了解的缘故，下一次的话————”在亚瑟意识到之前“下一次”这词儿就脱口而出，他的声音似被掐断般忽然停下却也于事无补。

‘怎么办？’亚瑟僵着脸思考，他没想要说出这种等同于邀约下次的话，不是说他反感与伊万的性爱或拒绝再次同伊万间发生点儿什么，他只是还未想清楚，还没来得及为“下一次”预想出一个能说服自己抛开无根据的胡思乱想的理由。‘我该告诉伊万别误解那个词吗，可假如他误解为我希望方才那次就是最后一次呢？’

“但基尔就读懂了啊？”等了一会儿见亚瑟依旧保持沉默的伊万说，“第一次就读懂了我的全部暗示，几次后在我暗示前他就知道我想要什么并满足我。”

亚瑟能看出伊万仅是单纯地阐述发生过的事实而非拿他和基尔伯特做比较，然而比起去注意心中因性爱水准被另一个男人比下去而生出的耻辱，他更想对伊万不经意透露的真相尖叫出声，“你们——？！你和基尔伯特？你……他难道不是你的——等等，他是你的什么人？”亚瑟语无伦次地说，他比划着无意义的手势，把水面拍得哗哗作响，“我的意思是，你们之间的关系是？”

伊万看上去有些被吓住了，他愣愣看着亚瑟，迟疑地说：“呃，朋、朋友？”他视线左右游移，瞧向亚瑟的锁骨又瞟向自己露出水面的双膝，“虽然每次我这样说基尔的表情都会变得有点怪，但，我和他应该是朋友的吧？”

亚瑟定在原地，他抗拒自己推测错误这一可能性，但仔细分析他所观察串联到的细节，那些线索不仅能和‘流落在外的私生子’对上，同时也可补全‘某人的情人’这一拼图中的缺留空白，“我还以为你和他是兄弟……”亚瑟眼神放空虚弱地说，他终于明白，为何当伊万谈论到基尔伯特——甚至不是谈论，而是挂在句首的“基尔说过”——他会时不时感到不自在。倘若一人不幸撞上正幽会的情侣，毫无防备的以极不受欢迎的外来者身份打断那种亲昵的氛围，窥见情侣间如暗号般藏有暧昧的一举一动时，他当然会不自在，这种不自在源于那处空间内不存在供他进入停歇的位置，他是闯入者，是溅在油画名作上的泥点，混入鞋底的石子都不会比他更碍事。

“为什么会那样认为？”伊万疑惑地问。

“因为缝在贴身衣物上的家徽暗纹，还有那些生活用品，你说过它们全是基尔伯特带过来的，而你又独自住在远离人烟的地方，我以为你和贝什米特家有不可道人的渊源。”亚瑟对上伊万的视线，滞留在对方眸里的困惑让亚瑟决定解释详细一些，“有时我们，我是说，诸如我或基尔伯特所属‘族群’，”亚瑟试图用伊万能理解的词语来类比他欲表达的内容，“对那些因各种缘故不能公开接纳承认的氏族成员，会采取表面疏远实则暗中予以照顾的方式来处理他们与族群的关系。”

伊万花了几秒来理解亚瑟的话，他皱着眉问：“为什么你们——”他顿了顿，一面摇头一面说：“我不懂什么是‘公开接纳承认’，也不懂为何你们要装作疏远？”

“这很难解释，总之就是有各种意外状况，”亚瑟含糊过最琐碎的部分，“‘公开承认’是指，族群对其它族群宣布接纳一名流落在外的成员。”

“就像狼群接纳流浪的独狼一样？”闻言亚瑟点头肯定伊万的比喻，“但我仍然不明白你怎么会把基尔当作我的兄弟。假如你见过基尔——你见过？我们的容貌并不相似对吧？而且气味也不同——怎么了？”伊万为亚瑟欲言又止的神情停了下来。

“气味……”亚瑟喃喃重复一遍，他联想到一些有关肉体与肉体间负距离接触的不宜插入此次闲聊中的画面——除非他打算立刻和伊万开始下一次，否则他最好尽快将这些画面从脑海中抹除——他竭力以若无其事的语调说：“请继续，不必在意我。”

“所以，为什么不猜我和基尔是朋友呢？”

亚瑟张开嘴又闭上，“……通常朋友之间不会如此的——准备日常生活用具和衣物，这是管家，呃，在大部分家庭中这是孩子的父母或最年长的孩子该操心的事，人们不需对朋友关心到这种程度。”伊万眼里的懵懂使亚瑟有些头疼，他难以用简练的语句概括人类社会中藏在律法下的、以言传身教为继承方式的交际规则，向伊万阐明这些规则的内容比分析人类是按照什么步骤呼吸的还要困难，解释它们存在的意义也像解释人类呼吸的必要性一样荒唐可笑。

但亚瑟仍然尝试说明：“人与别人相处时得遵守某种规则，不同的身份能做不同事，即便是同一件事，不同的身份能做的程度也不同，例如——”亚瑟能想到许多例子，然而其中能让伊万读懂关系远近区别的很少，“你看，我们现在被雪暴困在你家里，假设澡池、卧室、书房等房间不存在，你只拥有门厅，且存粮和柴火有限。此前提下大部分人看见屋外的遇难者——即我的时候不会选择救助，就算救了我，由于我对房屋主人而言是陌生人，所以对方只会给我少量的食物，甚至拒绝向我提供食物，因为他得首先保证自己能安然度过雪季。当我和房屋主人的关系换成‘朋友’时，也许我能多分点儿食物；当这关系变为伴侣时，对方很可能会分一半存粮给我，且会允许我睡在他的床上以避寒；而如果被困在这里的是一对亲子，当父母的那方会把大半食物让给孩子。”

亚瑟犹豫自己是否该说下去，他不知伊万那套诡异的人际关系判定机制是伊万自己领悟的还是被别人——比如基尔伯特——塑造的，倘若情况属后者的话……可假如亚瑟什么都不说，未来伊万很可能被不怀好意的家伙利用，他可不想成为那些恶人的间接帮手。“顺带一提，人们不会和自己的朋友上床，这是恋人或伴侣间会做的事。”以及你情我愿的一夜情，但亚瑟出于某种难以言喻的心态忽略了这种情况，“或另一种较特殊的关系，一方用财物去购买以出售性为生的人的性爱。你能理解我说的这些吗？”

不用伊万回答，亚瑟也能看出伊万没听懂，毕竟此刻伊万的神色和上魔法理论课时阿尔弗雷德露出的表情如出一辙。伊万摇摇头，他茫然的同亚瑟对视了几分钟，随后打了个呵欠，揉着右眼表示他困了，打算先睡上一觉再来思考这些可意会不可言传的微妙规则。

 

当然，翌日亚瑟并未询问伊万是否弄明白了昨日他们谈论的内容，他像任何一个宿醉后在一个陌生的房间里醒来且发现身边躺着个全身赤裸的陌生人、自己的衣服扔了满地、身上还有吻痕和抓印的人一般，陷入一种知道自己做了什么但受到主观情感的影响无法回神的低落中。亚瑟耷拉着肩膀走进餐厅，伊万如常同他道早安，待他发现昨日发生的事对伊万毫无影响，伊万脸上的平静并非如他那般伪装出的后，那股低落又莫名转化为控诉与别扭，随着一口口热汤滑入胃里，膨发冷凝，最终沉淀为微不可察的委屈。

已经织完了三条围巾，正准备织毛绒袜子的亚瑟有无数的时间来体味自己的情绪，这种单调的、重复的、无所事事的生活使他思绪迟缓，故昨日的性爱作为这些时日以来唯一脱离日常的变化——“以及亮点！”一道以他自己声线发出的声音在他的脑海深处补充说——被亚瑟一遍遍重播，他愈回忆愈觉得那些记忆片段如梦似幻，他甚至怀疑或许这十多天的生活是雪中濒临冻死的他的又一场幻觉，他从未获救，仅是在迈向死亡的途中，埋藏在心底的对亲密关系的渴望导致他给自己编织了最后一个美梦。尽管伊万不怎么符合亚瑟的预想，可亚瑟在无聊之际定下的诸如家世相当、学识渊博等条件太过虚无缥缈，说到底他并不真正知道自己希望和哪种性格、样貌、立场、性别的对象拥有不仅限于友情和爱情的关系，那个立在亚瑟愿望清单上的人形纸板面容模糊，不是说亚瑟决定把伊万的脸置换上去，只不过既然他和伊万无论是思想亦或肉体上皆相处愉快，他难免去设想同伊万有进一步发展后将发生什么。

这些嘈杂的念头在傍晚时段到达顶峰，昨日亚瑟选择提早洗浴，那今天呢？亚瑟偷偷用余光瞥了伊万一眼又一眼，他暂且，或是说直到离开前恐怕都做不到在和伊万共浴时保持平静，他后悔于为何白日里自己只顾着织袜子和发呆，而忘记他可趁伊万外出呼吸新鲜空气时独占浴室。当伊万一如常态询问亚瑟是否一同洗浴时，亚瑟干咳着婉言拒绝了伊万的邀请。亚瑟依稀记得自己读到过一句远东的谚语，大意是灾祸与幸运相依相存，他猜自己正验证着这条古老的箴言，由于有了新的烦恼，被转移注意力的亚瑟不再不分时间场合的随机勃起，但相对的，当夜他做了个春光旖旎的梦。

他于水中睁开眼，四肢被浮力托着，头脑和肉体皆呈一种轻飘飘的、无处着力的状态。上方有柔和的暖光穿透水面照射而下，衬得四周黑且静悄悄的。他被水流推着撞上一具温热的躯壳，那躯壳缠了上来，双手似被抽去骨头般软绵绵地裹在他股胯间摩挲。他似乎回应了，又似乎无动于衷，他因针刺般的快感抬头抽吸，眼眸被顶光刺得生疼，在他眨出生理性泪水的下一刻，他忽然同面前的躯壳置换了位置。他觉得自己正站在宽广的舞台中央，脖颈被灯光炙烤出一层薄汗，昏暗的观众席里看似空无一人，可他总感到有无数道激得他寒毛耸立的视线窥视着他和躯壳。然而他并不在乎，他以手为爪锁住躯壳，用唇、舌和牙齿对躯壳极尽索求。那具如木偶般硬邦邦的躯壳逐渐软化，它先是喘息，接着开始呻吟呜咽，双腿颤抖着摇摇欲坠，在它倒下砸向他之前，他对上它不知何时睁开的双眼————

亚瑟猛然坐起身，他扶着自己的额角发愣，因受惊而一片空白的脑中唯一的反应是：‘……什么啊，是伊万啊。’

 

亚瑟做足了心理准备，根据他以往的经验，当他遭遇某些难以释怀的事情，比如他躲进花园草丛里试图找小精灵却被排行第三的兄长发现，以及阿尔弗雷德于成年礼前夕逃家出走后，他得用上一段时间——短则数日，长则数月——来消化心中的羞窘、难以置信等情绪。鉴于亚瑟不得不同伊万朝夕相处，同时他拿不出充足的底气和厚颜要求伊万腾一个私密的不受打扰的空间给他，故他决定将一半的睡眠时间换成冥想以避开失眠，冥想后头脑放空的状态则能助他入睡。

然而在亚瑟实施计划的第一夜，即那场性爱后的第三日，他躺在床上刚闭上眼就听见左侧传来雪晶摩擦的簌簌声，他睁眼看去，看见墙面上被他猜测是隐门的浮雕隙开条缝。几秒后伊万探出头，他似乎刚沐浴过，双颊被热气蒸得晕红一片，衬着一头蓬松的卷发瞧起来像摆在商店橱窗里的高度拟真玩偶。“要做吗？”伊万用询问亚瑟是否来杯茶的语气说出这句。与一派坦然的伊万相比，僵着脸的亚瑟略显局促，他眨了好几次眼才意识到自己不知不觉间屏住了呼吸，同时耳边忽然涌现数道自己的声音，它们音调急切，嘈杂如傍晚枝头上的麻雀，但概括总结无非是对早已猜出隐藏在浮雕下机关的自己的自得，与来自伊万的又一次出乎意料的邀约而产生的惊慌失措，“我就知道！”和“我不真的打算拒绝可我还没想好”交错混杂。

亚瑟视野内的伊万显现出重影，重影们又逐渐融化成乳白的色块，他掐了下自己的手心，掀开了盖在身上的棉被。

 

此后的一切以流星划过天际的速度脱离亚瑟的预料与掌控，他以头埋在伊万颈窝里的姿势醒来，嗅着一鼻子‘冷’味儿迷迷糊糊眨了眨眼，被他鼻息搔得皮肤发痒的伊万挪动着欲调整睡姿。紧接着亚瑟发觉他和伊万的双腿如同两个衔接完好的齿轮般卡进对方腿间，他的晨勃正巧抵在伊万腿根那片细腻的温热的凹陷里，随着伊万姿势的变动，那根半硬的东西滑着抽动了几下。一半的亚瑟想发出惊恐的尖叫后卷着棉被把自己裹作一团，一半的他想像发情的狗那样搂住伊万的腰狠狠耸动。

没等浑身僵硬的亚瑟决定自己该作何反应，伊万就醒了。准确来说伊万尚未清醒，他只是因为某些原因，极可能是无法继续忽视的热以及逐渐在体内蔓延的性欲而被迫离开舒适的梦境，他眼睑微撩，搭在亚瑟肋侧的手后移按住亚瑟的背，原本只是蹭着亚瑟脚踝的右脚抬起跨挤向亚瑟的膝弯，他在贴近亚瑟的下一刻便以一种顺畅的、理所应当的态度摇晃着臀胯去蹭磨亚瑟，他的阴茎湿乎乎地撞在亚瑟的下腹处，似在画布上拖曳的画笔那样留下了一条条水痕。

“伊——伊万？！”亚瑟慌乱地唤道，他抬手盖在伊万肩上，看似在阻挡手却丝毫没用力，“你这是……我们——”

“……唔？”闻言伊万看向亚瑟，他朦胧的视线自亚瑟脸上一晃而过，径自探颈用鼻尖摩挲亚瑟的额角，“起床前——”他缓慢地说，声音里带着似睡非睡的软绵和些许沙哑，“我们先做一次好不好？”他的尾音仿佛歌剧唱词那样一调三折，与之相反，他蹭磨的速度则与缓慢完全不沾边。伊万挨挤亚瑟的方式似一只黏人的毛绒绒的宠物，他几乎压在亚瑟身上，四肢环作断绝亚瑟退路的障碍，快要融化成柔软的具有弹性的一滩活肉罩在亚瑟上方。

“摸我，”伊万叹息着提出要求，他竭力增加自己和亚瑟的接触面，蹭磨的轨迹不是简单的上下徘徊，而是呈圆润化的锥形，靠近时沿着反折的弧线自顶端蹭至根部，离开时则直直后撤，“后面……呼，我腾不出手——”伊万故意用自己的硬挺去戳亚瑟的阴茎。某一瞬亚瑟跳跃式的想到了击剑，鉴于男性阳具的隐称里包含了‘剑’这一物体，此比喻堪称生动形象，不过这个与性爱无关的念头只在亚瑟脑中停留数秒就被欲望撞散了，他给挡在自己和伊万之间的两手找到了新去处。一只按照伊万的要求探向伊万股间，另一只抚在伊万胸膛左侧用指腹和指甲揉搓已经那颗硬起来的乳头，探向伊万股间的那只手寻着伊万大腿的曲线前进，摩挲过紧绷的臀肉后落入谷地之中。用手指去感知，那里略微发潮，几小时前未来得及清理的脂膏和亚瑟上一次射进去的精液混合着变成一股黏乎乎的液体，在手指拨弄穴口时顺着重力淌出通道。

“——快点！”伊万不满的催促那根在入口来回轻划皱褶的手指，他再次改变摆胯的方式，增添一个画圈的动作以把自己往亚瑟手指上送。亚瑟顺势插入食指，下一刻他把中指也插了进去，伊万的肠道放松到似乎能吞下任何亚瑟想要他吞下的东西的同时，那些光滑的、柔软的、比体温略高的粘膜却能死死裹缠住他的手指，以至亚瑟的手指因血液不畅产生一丝胀痛。

‘这两种矛盾的状态怎么能出现在同一处器官上呢？’亚瑟盯着伊万急促起伏的胸腔出神的想，但由于伊万身上已经有足够多的怪异之处，故这个疑问很快被亚瑟抛在脑后，他用两个指头交替着快速敲击伊万的肠壁，转动手腕去摸索甬道内能直触伊万生命脉动的区域，他感受着打在指腹上的脉搏波动，诡异的认为这规律的节奏触动了自己心中某处，那情绪又过于擅长隐匿，它轻飘飘自亚瑟眼前掠走，一头扎进由性和快感组成的光怪陆离的景色里踪迹难寻，残留的尾痕引得亚瑟情不自禁昂首衔住伊万的锁骨。

“啊——”伊万小声惊呼，他在亚瑟以牙齿刮蹭脖颈时配合的抬头展颈，在亚瑟啄吻吮吸时按在亚瑟背部的那只手狠狠掐进亚瑟皮肉里。那有点痛，可还不够痛到使亚瑟分神，他用肩膀、胯骨和膝盖支撑起伊万的肉体，不自觉使用了幼时曾学过的、早已遗忘的格斗技巧，以巧劲儿顶开伊万后翻身压在伊万上方，他忽视肌肉传来的抗议声趁着伊万被他的袭击惊懵时抽回塞在伊万后穴中的手指。伊万因体内强烈的拉扯感耸着肩瑟缩一瞬，他揪住垫在身下的布料喘了一声，随即又因闯入体内的替换手指之物而猛得仰头后摔深深陷入充作床垫的皮毛堆里。

也许是已经有过两次拥有漫长前戏的性爱的缘故，这次亚瑟显得来势汹汹又直接，他在伊万吞入自己一半时就开始抽插，每一次挺胯都挤得挡在他和伊万间的空气发出清脆的啪响。不一会儿伊万的会阴与臀肉就一片通红，他眼神迷离的蹙眉盯着空中某处，呻吟时时被一个戳向前列腺的深挺打断成哽住的气音，他双手扶在亚瑟的大腿上摩挲，汗湿的额发粘在额头鬓角处，掩在睫毛下的眼眸低垂着瞥向他与亚瑟相连的地方。亚瑟不知自伊万的视角，伊万能否看见他所看见的景色，他只觉得自己被伊万的神态撩地情欲难耐，于是他放慢速度，一面用磨人的速度后撤，一面在伊万的胸膛与锁骨周围印下更多吻痕，他品尝着那片皮肤，直到伊万抬腿用脚跟踢他的背脊催促他。

之后他们没有再次放慢过节奏，结束后他们带着高潮后特有的疲乏泡在澡池里吃了早餐，亚瑟本应拒绝这一提议的，可他昏昏欲睡且饥肠辘辘，先前盖在快感之下的肌肉酸痛——尤其是腰腹部位，那个突然用出的格斗技巧对长年待在室内的他来说负担有些大——在热水的浇灌下茁壮生长，故最终他倚靠着池壁，瞧着伊万用魔力切下两块雪板并在其上雕刻他不知作用的符文，接着他用等待伊万召唤来早餐的间隙于心底发誓他只放纵这一次后，迫不及待地接过了伊万递来的装有盛满食物的碗碟的雪板，他咽下热腾腾的肉和煮软的蔬菜干，心不在焉地打量雪板上的符文——现在他知道那是用于防止雪融化以及使雪板能浮在水面上——同时放任余韵占据他大脑内的所有空间以致他脑中难得的呈现出一种懒散的安静氛围。

之后的之后，亚瑟的生活再未回到他熟悉的轨道上，有时他走进空无一物的花房里，盯着脚下坚硬到无法留下脚印的冻土发呆，久到远离热源的他被冻得打哆嗦后，才反应过来刚才数分——他也不知是多少分钟，但肯定足够久了，那么长一段时间他呆站着只为了试图想起自己为什么要走进花房；有时他分不清自己有没有睡着过；有时他觉得自己在以正常速度进食，可当伊万进餐完毕后他才吃下碗里三分之一的食物，因过烫而掰开放在盘子里准备凉点儿再吃的块茎表面裹上层如霜糖般的雪粉。第一次发生这种情况时伊万担忧地询问亚瑟怎么了，尴尬的是伊万唤了亚瑟的名字大约四、五次后亚瑟才回过神，亚瑟迟缓地眨眼，他低头看见自己一直举着勺子，勺子里的汤早不知何时洒倒在他的手肘边，而下一次进餐时，亚瑟发现递给自己的碗碟上被刻上了虽然他看不懂但他能推测是用于保温的符文，尽管亚瑟的心情如初次梦遗后在试图藏起湿掉的内裤却被父母撞见的男孩一般——不是说他真的这样做过，这只是个比喻——他还是安静的接受了伊万的好意。

这些症状并非是突然出现的，亚瑟还记得自己曾感到自己的思绪似乎比进入群山前更为迟缓，他的时间轴仿佛被无形的力量拉长擀扁，要么就是他的灵魂有一半被扯里了肉体导致每分每秒他都将随机对身体或感官的某部分失去感知。亚瑟拥有被害妄想症的那一面喋喋不休唠叨这是伊万的阴谋，因为仅在和伊万的性爱过程中他会恢复正常，另一归属于法师这一身份掌管的面则兴致勃勃的猜测这是某种奇特的病症，由极端寒冷的气温或群山这一特殊的地理环境引发，剩余的那些正操控着这具金发绿眸的躯壳的他，则虽不安却竭力调整五官维持冷静的假象，压下内心的诸如“我现在的语速是正常的还是过慢了”“该死我是不是又晃神了”等焦虑回答伊万对自己身体状况的提问。

伊万问完所有问题后沉思半晌，亚瑟掐着自己的掌心缩在单人沙发里，他甚少体会这种迫切想知道答复又害怕听见自己难以接受的答案的情绪，故他找不到可用的经验来参考以让自己放松，他目不转睛看着伊万，就好像他专注的视线能诱导伊万说出他想听的内容似的。

伊万没有被亚瑟的视线干扰，“应该没什么问题，”他说，语气介于平淡与被引起兴趣之间，“你的气味嗅起来没有改变，魔力也没有出现异常，如果我没猜错的话，等你离开群山重回人类包围中就会恢复原样。”他与亚瑟对视一眼，瞧出了亚瑟眼里的犹疑故补充说：“基尔发生过这样的情况，他本来以为自己傻了，或是和我性爱——”自从亚瑟说过一次‘性爱’后，伊万就记住了这个单词的大致发音，可要苛求他区分着重运动过程或着重其运动本身的不同表达方式显然太过勉强他了，“——后我将像雌蜘蛛吃掉雄蜘蛛那样本能地吃掉他的神智。结果他回到边境睡了一觉就脱离了这种状态。”

伊万的话没能让亚瑟放心，因为那段描述细节模糊，并缺乏大量可靠且可查找的实验数据作为依据，假如伊万说了真话，至少当他回到边境睡一觉仍未恢复正常时可以去向基尔伯特寻求帮助，亚瑟相信伊万的描述没有添加任何浮夸的、与事实不相符的成分，毕竟在他们那么多日的闲聊中，伊万从未暴露出于同类中长大的人类特有的毛病——即在讲述某件事时倾向使用夸张的修辞，再修改几处细节以达到突出自己、吸引听众注意力的目的。亚瑟想要了解得更多更详细，不幸的是，由于他仍时不时晃神，等他决定好要询问的问题后，发现伊万早已开始抱怨基尔伯特。

“……他把我家弄得一团糟，门厅全被震塌了，走廊里的冬将军做给我的石雕摔出了裂纹，壁炉则断成两截。若不是墙壁连带屋顶刻有符文，整座山差点垮下来，随之而来的还有雪崩，我不得不用魔力拦住往下滚落的雪，基尔以为那是个让我分心的逃走机会，尝试向远处跑，结果几步后像捕猎的雪狐那样直直倒栽进雪里。”伊万叹息着说，从他的表情来看，他显然对那场乱子记忆犹新，称不上厌恶后续处理以及乱子的制造者，但也不想经历第二次。“我捡过的最具有攻击性的动物都比他省事。有那么一会儿我就站在原地，看着基尔的两条露在雪外的腿扑腾，他挣扎的幅度太大，有血从绷带下渗出来，我都快觉得救助他是个错误的决定了，不过最终我还是在他窒息前把他扯了起来。”

现在亚瑟已经完全忘记自己想问什么了，他听着伊万的声音，一部分心思被基尔伯特这样的男人竟然有过在雪里摔得倒栽葱的过去吸引，剩余的大部分依照分散这一词的字面意义零散地攀在其余新获得的信息上，他成为了故事讲述人最喜欢的那种听众，不论真实情况如何，至少表面看起来正以专心致志的态度倾听着。

“我有说过我是怎么遇见基尔的吗？”伊万问。

要让亚瑟，现在这般脑子不比没搅匀的面糊好上多少的亚瑟来回忆伊万是否说过简直强人所难，所幸伊万没把希望全寄托在亚瑟身上，他回想片刻，用那种充斥着颤音和卷舌音的、据说是他母语的语言嘟囔了几句话后，说：“我应该没说过。总之我从外面逃回群山后，”伊万使用的字眼使亚瑟抬眼看向他，“有那么一段时间，大约轮回过一两个雪季吧，我把自己埋在雪里一动不动，冬将军尝试了不少方法逗我开心，但那些都不起作用。等我厌倦了在雪里睡去又醒来的循环从雪里钻出来后，为了给自己找点事儿做，我开始仿照旅途中我曾住过的屋子建造一个新的巢穴——就是现在这个，用来偶尔小住，转换心情。”伊万用手势示意他建造的就是如今亚瑟正滞留的雪屋。

“我原本没打算建在如此靠近人类的地方，但这里的地形最合适，所以……”伊万耸了耸肩，“由于距离原因，我比之前更容易感知到群山边缘的动静。雪季来临后的某个夜晚，风和雪听起来有点不一样，那种不一样是——”伊万沉吟片刻，“你们，我是说，人类和动物似乎没有没有这个感知能力，我不知该用什么词语来说。实际上，群山大多数时候有点吵闹，天气暖和后动物将出来觅食和繁殖；雪季前大部分动物会离开这里去更温暖的地方；雪季期间，只要雪暴停止，留在这里的动物也会出来碰运气看自己是否能找到点儿吃的。只有雪暴时段里的群山是寂静的，就像现在这样。”伊万无意识看了亚瑟后方一眼，亚瑟转头看去，只看见墙面上印出的层层相叠的晶石荧光，不知怎的，他一点也不奇怪伊万不用亲眼瞧一瞧外面就能知道此时有没有刮雪暴这事。

“那个晚上，雪突然发出了不一样的声音，风吹来了陌生的、带着腥气的血味儿，我还能听见搏杀打斗的动静。我感到愤怒和被冒犯，由于艾伦的原因，我对人类的容忍度不如过去那么高，所以我准备让他们停下。”伊万说到此处停顿了一下，亚瑟花了不少时间才意识到伊万说的“让他们停下”这句里暗藏的深层含义，是伊万本预备使用点儿与暴力相关的、一劳永逸的手段，领悟这点应该让亚瑟不寒而栗，可亚瑟的理智与警惕尚未恢复平日的水准，再说他所认识的伊万——尽管他们相遇还未超过二十日——友好、平静、富有同情心以及，好吧，可能不那么正常，但这不正常不是极具攻击性的坏的那种，所以亚瑟只是懒洋洋靠在椅背上，举起茶杯抿了口茶。

“然而当我走过去时，那里的活物只剩基尔一人，血和残肢洒得到处都是，空气里的味道很难闻，不只是血腥气，还有——那种力量，”亚瑟知道伊万说的是魔力，可惜当他试图提示伊万时，反应迟缓的他错过了最佳提示时机，他又不怎么愿意打断伊万的讲述，故亚瑟把这个提示挪到下一次伊万卡词时。“它们混在一起，躁动不安，完全不——”伊万皱起眉，他对边境语的掌握不足以帮助他准确的形容他的感受，他脱口而出数个亚瑟听不懂的单词，他尝试用边境语翻译它们，“那是——杂乱的、不平整的、不自然的，一个侵染另一个。其实我不必插手它们也会在两三天后消散，但当时我一秒都忍不了那种气味。” 

伊万说着露出嫌恶的表情，似乎那股味道随着记忆一同复苏了一般。“你知道生活在群山西沿外侧更外面点的地方，就是靠海的那片土地上的人们吗？他们所吃的一种腌制鱼会散发出强烈的臭味。”亚瑟在记载逸闻趣事的书籍里读到过，据传那臭味能使人心神浑噩或晕倒，“我年幼时因好奇靠近过，结果我不得不一点点把贴在身体上的臭味拔起来并将其封在一个中空的冰球里。那时空气中的气味不能用香臭来描述，但让人无法忍受的程度相当，所以我首先梳理了它们。”

‘梳理’。这个词传入亚瑟耳道里后，他像睡梦中突然被针刺了下的人一样莫名有醒过来的错觉，他直觉自己听见了重要的、不可遗忘的信息，因他的大脑晕乎乎的无法即刻分析处理这条信息，他只是小心翼翼储纳了它，而一旁的伊万一无所觉地继续讲述着：“我梳理完后，站在基尔身边思考自己是否该救助这名人类。通常我并不干涉群山内的生死轮回，除非我就是导致动物们日常生活产生剧变的原因，例如我不小心毁掉了它们的巢穴，杀掉了幼崽们的母亲一类的。我不喜欢违背自己的原则，而且那时我瞧见人类便会想起艾伦，进而想到那件——不愉快的事。”伊万谨慎地挑选用词，亚瑟盯着伊万耷拉下来的眉尾，看起来时至今日那段经历仍在困扰伊万，它称不上对伊万造成伤害，但会导致伊万情绪低落。

‘似乎时间的治愈疗效不怎么好，哪怕过了那么久……’亚瑟脱离束缚正漫无边际在思维荒野上游走的思绪想到，随后他又因自己的想法愣住了，因为他不明白为什么其中会出现时间状语。他一面听着伊万说自己在到底是救起基尔伯特还是干脆杀掉基尔伯特以防碍眼这两种选择间矛盾犹豫，一面不怎么上心得反推时间状语出现的缘故。最终他想起约三四年前，在他经过了一场毫无收获的、疲惫的搜寻阿尔弗雷德之旅回到家乡后，一则来自边境的基尔伯特•贝什米特遇袭生死不明的消息打断了回家后他参加的首次魔法理论探讨沙龙，他记得自己对其并不关心，只无意间听见了些零散的传闻，诸如包括他家乡在内的多个公国以最靠近边境的王国为首企图向边境施压夺权，针对剩下的那名贝什米特继承人的数次暗杀等，在人们相传那名继承人快输掉的时候，忽然基尔伯特像个被仍向人脸的惊吓盒子那样冒了出来，之后边境自亚瑟的社交圈内销声匿迹了一段时间，再出现时已经一切如昔了。

“……瑟，亚瑟，你在听吗？”伊万手肘撑在茶桌上倾身靠近亚瑟，他偏着头盯住亚瑟的双眼直到亚瑟回视他为止。

“——嗯，你说你犹豫是否救基尔伯特。”

“对。我没矛盾多久，因为再拖延下去我就只需决定处理尸体的地点和方式了。基尔的头发颜色和艾伦的不一样嘛，所以我最终决定把他带回这里，”亚瑟完全搞不懂发色和被救助之间的因果关系，伊万也没有详细解释的意图，“之后的事你都知道啦，基尔醒来后以为我和袭击他的人是同伙，弄垮了屋子。”伊万似乎被回忆逗乐了一般笑了起来，“基尔有点像——呃，这种动物。”说着伊万展平右手于手心上方变出一个毛绒绒的有着巨大尾巴的动物冰雕，龇牙咧嘴，锋利的尖爪扎进不存在的地面中作出将要攻击的模样，亚瑟凑近打量，他觉得这动物似曾相识。

“同样机警且执着，擅长审时度势。小时候我捉住过一只想当宠物养，它尝试逃跑了——我忘记有多少次，肯定不止一两次，因为觉得它努力的样子有点可怜，所以后来我决定放走它。基尔比它更为执着，他试图攻击我，然后昏迷，醒来后又尝试攻击我，再次昏迷后就换成一次次逃跑，最后一次我不得不把他冻在半空中告诉他，如果他仍不顾及自己的伤坚持乱来的话，还不如由我当即杀掉他以免去未来他在高热感染中挣扎着死去的痛苦。”

亚瑟咬住舌尖以防自己因脑中基尔伯特像只束手无策被人抓着后颈提在空中的兔子的画面笑出声。

“其实我完全弄不懂基尔攻击我和想要逃走的动机，是基尔放下戒心后自己坦白说，最初他以为他被袭击他的人囚禁了而我是看守者，后来他以为我不是人类，准确而言，是以为我是边境童话传说里生活在群山里的恶神。在救了亚瑟你后，我原本以为你也要来那么一遭。”伊万耸耸肩。

亚瑟不知该怎样接话，说自己是个比基尔伯特省心的遇难者听起来未免有自夸之嫌，他瞅着那尊小小的被伊万随手搁在桌上的冰雕思考着恰当的回应，可由于某个突然跳出来的记忆片段，为转移话题而问的边境民俗神话换成了一句突兀的“我见过这个！”

“嗯？”亚瑟的反应使伊万有些茫然。

“这种雕像，”一组整齐摆放在壁炉上的小型动物雕塑出现在亚瑟眼前，大部分石制的雕刻手法生疏粗糙，有两个凿钻得纤毫毕现的则是以晶石为材料，“我在基尔伯特的会客室里看见过。那些是你送给他的？”当时发觉那两块种类稀有独特的晶石竟然被制作成普通摆件后内心涌起的惋惜强烈到仿佛此刻依然滞留在亚瑟心中。

伊万回想了一会儿才开口，“我不确定你说的是哪些。我救回基尔的那次，他在出现像亚瑟你现在这样的症状——即脑子莫名慢半拍后，他认为找点儿需要动手的活计能改善情况。他试了为数不多的几个选项，在将早餐煮糊、手指因清洗碗碟被冻伤后，他选择用刀刻点儿小物什。”伊万说着面露无奈，“基尔高估了自己对刀具的掌控力，要不是我被血味儿冲醒了及时替他治疗，恐怕他会拥有几根方形的手指。也许你看到是他自己的作品，他每次来此小住的时候，为了打发时间仍会雕刻点儿东西，有几次我无法忍受他糟糕的技艺了，就做了几个示范用的成品，他带走了其中两个，并且按照他的说法，作为交换，他也留了他的作品中完成度最好的几个给我。”

现在亚瑟知道藏在雪屋各个角落里的奇形怪状的石头是怎么回事了，“那有效果吗？”

“什么？”

“雕刻。”亚瑟说，“那能改善慢半拍的症状吗？”

“嗯……或许？”伊万用不确定的语气回答道，“不过就算你想尝试雕刻，这里也没有刀具，除非你打算使用——”这次在伊万卡顿并找出替代描述词以前，亚瑟就接口提示道“魔力”，伊万愣了一下，“对，除非你打算使用魔力来雕刻。”

亚瑟摇摇头，据说仍活在人间将自己一生都奉献给魔法且至今未通过各种方式改变自己种族的最顶尖的法师群体内，其中几位能做到随意改变魔力性质并以自己需要的方式来使用它们，显然他距离那样的高度尚有很长一段距离得努力。

“也许，我们可以尝试另一项活动，”伊万提议说，“你听说过，嗯，边境语说是‘德姆斯卡亚*’吗？是一种涂色泥塑，冬将军说是以前由乡间女孩子们制作的玩具兼装饰品。我们可以用花房里的泥土，颜料我记得上次上色后还有剩，不过我得去书房找找。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就是[Дымковская игрушка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8B%D0%BC%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0)，我用谷歌把俄语翻译成德语然后用中文音译了一遍【二哈.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

那晚的泥塑手工活动不知为何发展成了另一种含义上的手工活儿。亚瑟记得他和伊万本面对面坐着，在泥土加热湿润后他捏了一小块放进掌心揉搓试图搓出一个球，他努力了很久，比划法术手势时获得的上肢操控经验放在此处一点作用都没有，他合掌又用掌根压蹭，最后只得到一块形如陨石的、印满掌纹的不规则椭圆体，与此同时伊万已经捏出一处小的生活场景：一名围着皮披肩、穿着束腿皮靴、挎着把长弓的少女半伏身子躲在树干后，探头观察前方支棱起双耳的马鹿幼崽。

‘他肯定用了魔力。’亚瑟盯着一根根出现在伊万手指抚过的土面上的充作草丛的泥巴毛刺想到，他语气里的愤愤不平比自己预料的略多出一些。伊万仿佛感知到了亚瑟的情绪一般抬头看了亚瑟一眼，随后他看向亚瑟手中的泥团，“你得用力均匀，”他说，放下手中正在塑性的一截松树主干，前倾着越过茶桌握住亚瑟的双手，“你看，像这样。”他的手盖在亚瑟手上，在亚瑟手背表面按来按去指挥亚瑟该怎么施力。可亚瑟的视线像被磁铁吸住的铁片似的止不住得朝伊万的脸上滑，他盯着伊万的睫毛，盯着伊万鼻前呼出的白雾，最终粘在不断开合的干燥的双唇上撕不下来。

再之后，等亚瑟回过神来后，发现自己正以一种别扭的、使桌沿恰巧卡在肋骨下方的又疼又痒的方式越过茶桌同伊万深吻得啧啧有声，他右手艰难地支撑着全身体重，左手滑入伊万围巾和脖颈间的空隙用指背一下下轻饶着指下的皮肤。他没有闭上眼，伊万也没有，过近的距离让他眼里的伊万化作模糊的色块，他好奇自己在伊万视野里是不是也化作一片扁平的剪影。

由于在这场性爱之前和在它之后皆有远胜于它的新奇体验，故它未能给亚瑟留下深刻的印象，亚瑟唯一能记得的感受是：就算雪屋里的单人沙发比亚瑟见过的所有单人沙发都大上一圈，要在里面塞下两个成年人依然太过勉强，他的膝盖因磕在椅边上而留下一块边缘晕染的乌青，伊万则似乎因长时间维持背抵椅面的蜷缩姿势而腰背酸痛。

“这果然不是个好主意。”完事后他们懒洋洋躺着地上时——伊万召来了好几张柔软的毛皮充作地毯垫在他们身下，亚瑟瞥着浑浊的体液自伊万股间蹭在蓬松的软毛上，半是口干舌燥半是可惜浪费了这般高质量的毛皮——伊万揉着自己的腰抱怨说。亚瑟漫不经心的猜测伊万话里“果然”一词出现的原因，是伊万半途就预感到狭窄环境会造成的麻烦可他分不出说停的精力，还是伊万曾以这种情景体位与基尔伯特有过不怎么成功的一次，只是他不信邪想要再试一次？亚瑟胡思乱想了一会儿，“下次我们得找个宽敞点儿的地方。”他喃喃回答道。

而他们下一次果然发生在一个宽敞的地方，即伊万的床。他们先是盖着被子做了缓慢且磨人的一次，做得浑身发热，困在被子里的空气染上股性爱味，这气味配合不应期时段闲聊时的、诸如相互勾住的双腿和紧紧挨挤在一起的肩膀一类的肌肤相亲使他们很快开始第二次。这次伊万掀开了棉被，“我不想换床单。”他喘息着说，视线跟随亚瑟的双唇而去，正忙着给伊万上臂留下一串吻痕的亚瑟挑了挑眉，“你会没力气换床单的。”这句话被亚瑟说得既像一句宣告又像一个保证。最后伊万也的确拿不出起身换床单的力气，他双腿大敞躺在被两人的汗水浸得潮乎乎的被褥上，腹胯间的肌肉时不时痉挛抽搐，微张着嘴连完整的呻吟都无法从喉咙里哼出来。亚瑟同样气喘吁吁躺在一旁，他还剩了点儿力气伸长手抬起身扯过推至床脚的被子盖在自己和伊万身上，然而仅止如此了，当他的后背再次贴在床单上后，不超过一眨眼的功夫他就陷入沉睡。

亚瑟自认自己一直是与众不同的那一个，比如当他的同龄人初尝交媾之欢，或是流连妓院和某些只开放于深夜、演出些演员们几乎不怎么穿戏服的剧目的私人剧院，或是对任何与性擦边的信息无比敏感以致不小心闹出笑话时，他已经能冷静地抱着厚重到能真正充当武器砸破人头的魔法理论著作一面对同龄人投去鄙夷的目光一面轻蔑地想着“‘性’也不过如此。”某些方面亚瑟的进展——最明显的是魔法，余下不那么起眼的是对人情世故的掌握和打理家族事务的能力——远超同龄人，基于造物主对平衡的执着，相对的他在另一些方面则落后点儿，当然亚瑟不会承认自己在超出应有年龄后仍着迷于幼童式幻想，他认为童话中的小精灵是真实存在的，人们没发现它们只是因为普通人不够仔细，而法师们又对睡前故事不感兴趣。

亚瑟本以为在性爱沉迷期这一问题上，他的情况属前者，他并不需要经历一段昏头昏脑的日子就能直接跨入一个以成熟的、平淡的态度面对性与快感的阶段，现在亚瑟则怀疑自己没准儿属后者，当年他之所以能置身事外只是因为他没遇上诱发他狂热的因素而已。在亚瑟脑海专用于储存不重要记忆区域中，有某个记忆碎片记录了一位名为乔治的青年男性同龄人的可悲遭遇，那名青年自被长辈带去‘长见识’后，如被控制了神智般迷上了性交这一运动本身，他疯狂的在任何不会被人阻止打断的地方同任何同意与他性交的人交媾，因对场所无所顾忌，他不止一次被人撞见在半公共场所甚至是公共场所的隐蔽处进行不体面的行为，后来他可能被他的父亲送去了乡下，也可能是被送去据称能治疗异常行为的学校，总之他在亚瑟的社交圈内消失并再未出现。

‘伊万是触发自己性爱沉迷期的因素吗？’亚瑟想要肯定这个根本不需思考就已得出的答案，可这听起来像是把自己的冲动和失控推诿给无辜无错的对象，他还未如乔治那般对性痴迷，只是这事儿近日发生的频率远远高于过去，每一次当亚瑟还不够投入其中却又开始前奏的时候，他都会发誓这是他离开前和伊万做的最后一次，但通常在他睡过一觉或自一场平缓性爱后的疲乏的小憩中醒来后，誓言便随着困意一同消散无踪。

“我知道这问题非常荒诞可笑，”亚瑟倚靠着餐桌抚平衣服上的皱褶，背对亚瑟半跪半坐在餐椅上的伊万双手搭在椅背上，维持腰塌臀翘的姿势不想动弹，于是亚瑟捡起先前被扔在地上的外袍披在伊万肩上，为了避免伊万受凉——尽管伊万看上去是那种根本不会生病的类型——也为了挡住伊万股间色情香艳的一幕，“但你确定和你做这事儿没问题吗？我的意思是，会不会有什么后遗症，例如对性爱上瘾一类的……呃……”他的声音越来越小，直至在回过头的伊万的瞪视中化为一声无意义的单音。

“你们为什么都这样？”伊万问，听上去他的情绪刚到达‘不快’阶段，离‘被惹恼’尚有一段距离。伊万蹙着眉转过身，亚瑟情不自禁瞥了眼被他坐在臀肉下的外袍，思绪不受控制的向某些与‘缓滴’、‘水痕’、‘深色中的一抹浅色’有关的画面滑了一瞬间，所幸在更多画面冒出来前他及时拽回了神智，他与伊万对视，对方正无声询问着：基尔这样说是因为脑子慢了半拍，你又是因何问出这个问题？

亚瑟在回答前做了个深呼吸，他靠近伊万，没伸手触碰伊万但足以使双方的体温辐射到对方体表，他下意识拉过另一张餐椅在伊万身边坐下，他此时没有分神留意自己为何这样做，之后也不会记得分析这一举动的动机，他只是突然觉得站着以一个高对低的视角继续交谈不是个好主意。“我——”亚瑟停顿一下，在他说出原本的回答前他顿悟到那不是最根本的原因，他之所以怀疑伊万能通过性爱对自己的肉体产生影响乃由于————

“我只是有点害怕，好吧，偶尔，极少数的某几个瞬间，这种害怕会升级为恐慌。”

伊万疑惑地偏偏头，脸上的不悦变为不解。

“我以前从未做得这样频繁过，我也不曾对某个对象产生过如此强烈的、持续的性欲。”亚瑟用五指把遮在眼前的额发梳回头顶，“这不正——”亚瑟想说不正常，在话音溜出嘴前他换了更委婉的词，“这不同寻常，伊万，虽然我没真正和别人比较或讨论过，但我知道，人类的不应期，或者说我的不应期不应该那么短，我不应该在射精几分钟后就再次勃起，哪怕我的身体能偶然做到一次，也不代表它应该在你我间的每一次性爱中都如此表现直到我们双方精疲力尽为止。我试过在不应期被人挑逗，某个新手以为那会给她赢来更多夜资，那是场全然的失败，我的肉体和心理皆感到异常不适。可当对象换成你时……”

亚瑟想起他与伊万肌肤相贴时的感受，那是一个缓慢的渐变的过程，并不会像亚瑟感受或认知其它事物那样有个明显的、如推开一扇门般的动作性标志，它的到来悄无声息，侵染的方式也不易察觉，有时亚瑟会纳闷自己为何会在那么久之后才发觉它的存在，但在这个想法出现后，他又意识到自他和伊万间的第一次性爱至今不过短短数日而已。“就肉体感官来说，性通常只能带来快感，和你则不止于此。”亚瑟说着，不自觉摩挲自己的手臂，在他说起它的时候，它仍在，旧的它尚未减弱，新的它已一潮一潮翻涌而上。

“如果你是指次数的话，”伊万露出小孩子被父母冤枉指责后的无辜与委屈，“这难道不是正常的频率吗？”

亚瑟平复了一下闻言产生的讶然才开口，“你为什么会觉得这种频率正常？你和基尔伯特，或者别的对象也做这么多吗？”

“我和基尔之间比现在更频繁啊，”伊万用一种完全不觉得这有何特异之处的语气陈述，“毕竟这里没多少娱乐嘛。”

亚瑟差一点就踏入与同性比较性能力的陷阱了，他止住针对自己能力强度辩解的欲望说：“这与次数无关，或者说，次数不是重点，重点是——”要描述它真的好难，亚瑟想，“也许你在小说中，尤其是以描写爱情和性爱为主的小说中读到过，也可能是听说过，当性不只是性，当人们同某个他们深爱的、拥有共鸣的对象进行性交时，除去肉体上的愉悦，他们还将获得心理或精神上的满足。但，就像我方才所说的，和你则远不止如此，伊万。它同样可以被冠以‘满足’之名，区别在于，它是自然层面那边的，是人们，”亚瑟停顿片刻，“是我身处一个舒适的、安全的环境中会产生的那种满足感。”

性爱的余韵消退得差不多了，余韵后的平静使它更易被亚瑟感知到，在亚瑟大脑反应过来以前，他的身体就擅自进入毫无防备的松懈状态并反向影响他的神智。从表面来看，比起以前——这句话是指在他被伊万捡回来以前——的亚瑟，此时的他对自身仪态的要求不再严苛到会随时纠正上臂与躯体间夹角距离的程度，他的背虽仍然直挺着，绷紧的肌肉却放松下来，若非他正坐在餐椅上且足够靠近伊万，他几欲如过去和伊万同床的三夜那般头枕着伊万的肩膀贴搂住对方。

“这很可怕，伊万。你瞧，我们刚结束的这次——如果以高潮来论的话还不止一次——它令我被填满到错以为自己以往是空虚的。仿佛一只兔子活得好好儿的，从没觉得有哪里不对，直到它突然被扔进一个温暖的、食物充足且无天敌的地方，接着它才发觉过去它的生存环境是多么的恶劣艰难。我就是那只兔子，伊万，尽管我现在感觉我过去的生活缺了点什么，但我的理智并不认同我的感觉，我的意愿也不。”亚瑟想说得更多更详细，然而他已经清晰表达了他的想法，继续说下去不过是用不同的词以及语序宣泄同一种情绪，所以他强迫自己闭嘴等待伊万回应。

伊万的回应是茫然，他和亚瑟对视半晌，带着几分迟疑问：“……你的意思是，做这事对你不好，同我的性爱很糟糕吗？”

“当然不是！”亚瑟以比自己预料快得多的速度回答道，“和你有过的每一场性爱都很棒，它——”亚瑟不必去思考该怎样形容，在他产生形容那些性爱的念头的同时，似有人把写好的台本杵到他眼前一样，他自然而然知道该说些什么，“它像一团光，温暖、耀眼，即便在炸裂四溅的时候也不会伤人，那是场由愉悦和魇足组成的盛宴。”

伊万的脸有些红，亚瑟敢肯定那不是因为温度或余韵。“我不认为我有能力通过性爱吃掉你们的神智或者使你们对性爱上瘾，”伊万垂着眼说，“毕竟艾伦和我做过后就好好儿的，我猜这是环境因素，你们被困在雪屋里没多少别的事可做，那些没有固定繁殖期的动物们处在一个食物充足温度适宜的逼仄空间内时也倾向于交配繁殖。如果你感到不安，我们不再做这事就可以了。”

亚瑟愣住了，他可没想过刚才的那次就是他和伊万间的最后一次，“我没有不安到这地步，”这句话按照亚瑟的标准来看已经直白过头了，但由于听此话的人是伊万，故亚瑟不得不补充说：“我非常希望未来几日内有机会再次用这种方式同你交流。”他不自在地摸了摸鼻尖，感到自己的脸颊快被体内的高温烧熟了，可伊万依旧一幅似懂非懂的模样。亚瑟与伊万无言地盯着对方看了几十秒，赶在伊万问出“那到底是要和我做还是不和我做”这类问题之前，他自暴自弃地说：“……就是指，我喜欢、以及想要和你做。”

“是吗？那真是太好了。”伊万的脸上绽开一个纯粹的喜悦的笑，“我也喜欢和亚瑟你做哦。”

亚瑟的呐呐张合几次后猛得闭上，他睁大眼瞧着伊万，半晌后这股因伊万反应而生的惊讶诧异沉寂为笼罩全身的脱力感，他向后——当然背仍然挺得直直的——靠在椅背上，长长吁了口气。

 

这场交谈没影响他们什么，亚瑟能看出伊万是真的认为这个话题结束了，亚瑟的疑惑已被解决，不需记挂在心，亚瑟自己则知道这疑惑只是像颗石子般沉入了亚瑟的疑问池里，在那颗四周还有许多更早沉下去的石子，它们代表伊万身上其它引人疑惑的谜题。亚瑟难以判断他是在逃避自己的直觉还是想着不必在仅剩的几天里多生是非，尽管他盯着浴池上方的孔洞分辨了很久也没看出砸在魔力膜上的雪与前几日相比有什么区别，但据伊万所说，雪量在降低，预计四五日后能迎来一个短暂的停雪时段。

亚瑟无端对‘离开’这一概念感到遥远和陌生，他几乎没怎么思考这事，更别提制定出行计划，他的精力用在别处，比如他又织了双袜子，还在伊万的指导下捏出一头只有两条前肢、身子矮胖、头脖不分的鹿。亚瑟想毁掉这个彰显他手指笨拙僵硬的证据，伊万非但阻止了他，还兴致勃勃把这团奇形怪状的泥巴塞进壁炉里烤制，并强迫亚瑟参与其后的涂色过程。

“你做的很好，”伊万说，亚瑟根本听不出这是伊万的真实想法还是一句安慰，“纯正的德姆斯卡亚就是这般造型简约线条圆润，我做的那种严格来算是雕塑而非德姆斯卡亚。”说完，伊万把这只白色为底；身体上点缀着海草状波纹和橘色圆点；两角被涂红并在末端嵌上亮闪闪的晶石碎粉——由伊万徒手捏碎，亚瑟没感知到伊万使用魔力辅助，他想起那双手扶过自己皮肤或握住自己性器的场景，打了个寒颤的同时不可自抑的生出种诡异的兴奋之情——的鹿递给亚瑟，亚瑟抱着‘就当作是群山的土特产’的心态接过后放在床头柜上以防离开时忘记带走。

那场谈话后的第三日清晨，亚瑟正做着一个当他醒来后将完全忘记其内容的梦，但梦境突然如被切断般中断了，他睁开眼，头一秒并未明白发生了什么事，肉体与精神皆处于空茫状态，下一瞬间他的大脑接收了此前一直堆积在体内的感官，在他未回神时自发猛得挺起臀胯。紧接着快感把毫无心理准备的亚瑟击懵了，他甚至都做不到落荒而逃，他僵在原处，双手死死揪住床单，仓惶看了眼闪烁着噪点光斑的屋顶后抬头瞧向快感的来源。亚瑟只看见一个罩着层棉被的隆起，但他知道那是伊万，他还能猜出、以及感觉出伊万在对自己做什么。

视线被隔断反而让亚瑟的触觉变得敏锐起来，他现在清醒到足以去感知那些更细微轻柔的东西了，那个东西——那个热乎乎、湿漉漉、贴在皮肤上缓缓自股间滑至大腿内侧又返滑回来的东西，它使亚瑟丢盔弃甲，神魂颠倒。亚瑟连句完整的话都说不出，他的头重重砸回床上，嘴里唔哼着漏出一连串代表着渴求更多的喘息。躲在被子里的伊万一定通过亚瑟颤动的方式得知亚瑟醒了，他按在亚瑟腿根分开亚瑟双腿以方便自己动作的手开始移动，一只圈住柱体下段用指腹交替着抚捋，一只握住亚瑟的阴囊揉捏，他蓬松卷曲的头发蹭在亚瑟的大腿内侧，随后那个短暂离开亚瑟身体的东西再次回归，落在亚瑟阴茎顶部，它绕着冠状沟起舞，在亚瑟快要越过极点时停了下来。

伊万掀开棉被，他微微撑起自己，从亚瑟的视角来看简直像自己的阴茎顶着他的下巴似的。“早上好，亚瑟——”伊万笑着说，话尾拉长出发甜的尾音。

亚瑟抽吸一声，“造物主啊，你的舌头简直——”亚瑟摇了摇头，他那可怜的乱成一团的脑子暂且找不出准确表达自己情绪与赞扬伊万舌头灵活程度的语句，“难怪你的颤舌音说得那么轻松。”亚瑟喃喃感叹道。

伊万挪至亚瑟上方探头以唇点了下亚瑟的嘴，“我的什么说得轻松？”伊万疑惑地问，并没听懂‘颤舌音’这种生僻单词，他的双唇粘着层字面意义上的水光，亚瑟一想到那是从自己这儿染上的就忍不住脸颊发烫。“继续？我已经润滑好了。”伊万不等亚瑟回答就继续问道。

“以这种方式道早安问候未免太刺激了些。”亚瑟说，他的手扶住伊万的腰，试探着朝一旁使力，伊万顺着他的力道躺下与他交换位置。

“你讨厌这样吗？”伊万瞥了亚瑟一眼，流转在伊万眼角的无形之物不能被称为媚意，但亚瑟找不出其它可用于形容自己被引诱的词语，偶尔亚瑟会好奇伊万在性爱中流露出的这般情态究竟是被人培养的还是他天生如此。

‘明知故问。’亚瑟想，他双手再次施力，伊万听从了他的暗示翻身背对他，他沉腰挤进伊万腿间，又硬又滑的阴茎似梭子般钻进伊万的臀缝中。也许是亚瑟的急切或别的什么原因逗乐了伊万，抱着枕头的伊万发出呼呼的笑声，亚瑟双眼锁在伊万的后颈上，他俯下身，贴着伊万的耳尖说：“不，我很喜欢。”

稍晚些时候，亚瑟尝试用同样的方式回报伊万，这是他首次将头凑近同性的股间，在他行动前，他内心深处对自己是否能做到把脸靠向同性私处这点抱有疑虑，他做好自己会感到恶心的心理准备——有那么道小小的声音一直喋喋不休地问他是不是真的打算用嘴含住另一个男人的阴茎，亚瑟无视了它——但情况比他预料得好上太多，他在接近以及触碰阶段没有遇见任何障碍，以唇舌画出伊万性器轮廓的过程也很顺利，真正的难关从亚瑟试图将手中又硬又胀的东西含进自己嘴里开始。说伊万的阴茎占满了亚瑟的嘴未免夸大了伊万的尺寸，可亚瑟的确没多少可活动的空间，况且他对在用嘴与舌接触此物的同时避免牙齿磕碰这事儿完全没有经验，他越努力，越是增加伊万发出吃痛的抽吸的频率。

半晌，因挫败变得心如止水的亚瑟撤回头，抱着钻研的心态仔细打量眼前的挑战，在他再次低下头之前，伊万曲指插入他发间说：“如果你以前没有做过的话，不用勉强自己。”

轻易认输不是亚瑟的风格，“我想再试试。”他与伊万对视一眼，“我会小心不弄痛你的。”伊万的眼神让亚瑟忍不住给出保证，他和伊万都知道以他的技术来说这句保证是空谈。伊万面露犹豫，仿佛拿不准是否该继续当亚瑟的实验品，亚瑟没等伊万回答，他径自低头，吸取上次的教训放弃用嘴包裹伊万，转而偏着头啜吻柱体。他一路向上吻至顶端，不经意舔尝到伊万前液的味道，那谈不上美味，然而足够独特，亚瑟难以在自己吃过的所有食物中找出味道相似的。

抛开些许心理上的不适，亚瑟认为他并不反感伊万的体液在自己舌面上弥散开来，他卷着舌头刺激伊万的冠状沟，满意的听见伊万的呼吸急促起来，他原本的计划是把伊万舔到接近高潮再用手帮伊万撸出来——口交是一回事，精液入嘴则是另一回事，亚瑟不希望自己吐在伊万两腿之间——但当伊万摇晃着腰将双腿张得更开后，他突然有了新的想法，他被这想法惊了一瞬，不明白自己怎会想要做这种尝试，他往上瞥了眼伊万，伊万双眼半阖，正咬着自己的下唇忍耐挺腰戳向他的渴望。‘想看更多……’亚瑟脑中闪过这个指代不明的念头，他直觉将自己的想法付诸行动后他能看到自己想看到，于是他移动两手垫在伊万臀下稍稍上推，伊万刚不解地睁开眼瞧他为何停下，他就伸直舌头朝伊万后穴刺去。

坦白说，事实上亚瑟只有舌尖进入了伊万的体内，带来的肉体刺激还比不过他揉捏伊万臀肉的手，可伊万仍旧作出了出乎意料的极佳反应。伊万惊呼亚瑟的名字，他的腿猛然合上，夹住了亚瑟的头，紧接着又因亚瑟鼻骨对着会阴的撞击而痉挛着瘫软下来。亚瑟揉着鼻子抬起头，他对上伊万泛着湿意的眼眸，伊万涨红着脸欲言又止，似乎不知该责怪的是亚瑟的攻击太过突然还是亚瑟竟然停下动作。

“呃，我只是礼尚往来。”

“…………”伊万盯着亚瑟看了几秒，叹息着说：“礼尚往来就放在下次吧。”他曲臂勾住自己的膝弯，用肢体动作无声催促亚瑟进入下一步骤。亚瑟判断不出伊万的那句话是否在给他未来可做更多尝试的许可，他欲窥见的东西仅展露了一瞬间就被伊万收了回去，他猜想假如他无视伊万的暗示坚持挑逗伊万会发生什么，不知不耐烦或情迷意乱这两种情绪哪种出现几率更大？‘可惜做这种事对于我们而言太过亲密了。’亚瑟遗憾的想着，起身移至伊万上方。

 

“关于你离开群山这事，”某个傍晚，伊万坐在壁炉旁一边把晶石捏碎成小块喂给等在他脚边的‘兔子’们一边说，他看向亚瑟，“我说过这处屋子离群山边缘较近，但事实上，比起我捡到你的地方，这里对人类来说也算是群山腹地了，如果你步行——”伊万皱着眉思考半晌，“唔，当年我和艾伦在旅行没遇见过这样的地势和天气，但粗略估算，亚瑟你大约得走上好几个月才能到达你倒下的地方。”  
亚瑟放下茶杯，他费劲地咽下嘴里的红茶，被自己将要经历的艰苦旅途惊得说不出话来。

“我有个提议……”伊万语带犹豫地说，“我能用魔力——我不确定那能否被称为魔力，它和我展示给你看的那些有些细微的区别，尽管它们本质相同——我能用它裹住你再把你送到群山外围，那样只需花上半个白日的时间。”亚瑟没蠢到问出‘为什么在我最初醒来后想离开的那次你没提议这个’这样的问题，但伊万开始主动解释：“当初我就是通过这样的方式送基尔回边境的，然而基尔被裹住后表情变得很奇怪，且之后反复告诉我不可以随意对别人这样做，也尽可能别让其他人知道我能这样做，虽然我不明白为什么。”

‘极大可能是为了保护你，也为了保护那些不自量力见利起意试图利用你的人。’亚瑟想，他认为即使自己猜错了基尔伯特与伊万间肉体层面的联系，从伊万言谈里透露的信息来看，至少情感层面他的直觉靠近正确方向。“你的意思是，像撑开法术屏障那样把我圈起来吗？”亚瑟问，在看见伊万迷茫的神色后，捏出几个手势抬手释放出一道小小的无形屏障。伊万好奇地凑近打量，他用食指戳了戳以亚瑟手掌为中心显现的片状魔力循环，“它的结构很美，”伊万说，亚瑟惊诧了一瞬，随即又发觉自己并不真的讶异于伊万能看见没有附着在任何辅助物品上的魔力本身的运动过程，“但点与点间的联系很脆弱。”伊万说着，指尖触碰几处虚空，屏障便消散开，同时亚瑟猛地缩手，他感到一股似针扎的颤栗感自手掌向手臂蔓延。

伊万维持着伸出食指的动作愣住了，几秒后他垂下头，紫眸透过睫毛小心翼翼地瞅向亚瑟，“对、对不起……？”

“不，没事。”亚瑟揉着自己的右手心态复杂地说，虽然那个法术屏障只是用来展示的范例，可如此轻而易举被打破仍然打击了他的自信。“所以，你说的‘裹住我’是——”

伊万眨眨眼，他没立刻回答，而是先拉过亚瑟的右手，伸指在亚瑟前臂与手背上方遵循某条亚瑟看不见的轨道画了几下，那股难以形容的不适感就消失了，随后伊万摇着头说：“那和你展示的不太一样，不是稳定的以点线组成的结构，是——”伊万比划出一个圆弧，“循环流动的，更活一点，是我体内的力量的直接转移并连接到你身上。”

伊万的描述听起来不怎么可靠，但亚瑟别无选择，再说上一次伊万的魔力进入他体内，即治疗被再次冻晕过去的他的那次感觉还不坏。“那我们什么时候出发？且我恐怕得借走一套衣物、一些食物以及几颗取暖用的晶石。”亚瑟顿了顿，问：“有更普通的、不那么稀有的晶石吗？”

鉴于亚瑟无法外出，他不得不费尽心思向伊万描述‘更普通’的晶石的质感、形状与色泽，同时解释为什么他不能带走雪屋里的晶石——“因为它们太稀有太珍贵了。对，我知道你这里有很多但在群山外巴掌大的一块能买下一座城。不，别告诉我你是在哪儿找到它们的，我不想……好吧，事实上我想知道可我不应该知道，伊万，别继续诱惑我，我的良心和道德已经扒在悬崖边快摔下去了。”

直到最后，伊万依旧不明白为什么亚瑟想要那些按照他的说法是“价值等同于泥土”的石头，他自顾自认为在选择魔力更劣质的那类后，亚瑟需得以量补质，好心带回了一块约有澡池室一半高的原石，他直接将其从澡池穹顶的洞口运进雪屋，对站在澡池边目瞪口呆的亚瑟说他能在原石上刻些花纹——亚瑟猜伊万口中的花纹实际上指的是符文——使石头重量减轻以便亚瑟携带。亚瑟狠狠咬了自己舌尖两次才勉强吞下“好”这句回答，以亚瑟的标准来看，这块巨大的、据伊万所说“我能找到的最普通的那个”原石品质极优，又恰不会因过于少见而引来一系列麻烦的后续，转手卖出或以物易物能让他数年不必补充实验室里的原料，余下的边角余料还能留待自己使用，他看了原石一眼又一眼，恋恋不舍的赶在伊万开始雕刻符文前说伊万仅需掰下几块碎片即可，“或者一小袋子？”亚瑟没能敌过诱惑补充道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章里面有许多关于露身份的暗示，下一章会揭秘


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为庆祝俄罗斯日更新，15号发新的文
> 
> *由于各种原因，未来偶尔会不规律掉落加更

亚瑟陷入一种因等待产生的独特的焦虑情绪中，伊万没有给出具体的出发时间，只说“这几天内”。亚瑟匆忙赶制出一个粗糙的毛线袋子用来装晶石和那个矮胖的鹿形泥塑，他在雪屋里四处走动，思考自己的行李该如何带走。鉴于所有的物资皆由伊万提供，且虽然亚瑟口称赊借，但他明白这只是直接拿取使用的体面说法，毕竟他可想不出有哪个信差愿意送目的地是群山的信件，故他无颜向伊万要求那些非必备的物资，他从一个房间踱步到另一个房间，时不时因忘记自己在做什么而停在原处发愣。

伊万饶有兴致观察了亚瑟半晌，许是伊万提起基尔伯特太多次，亚瑟光看伊万的神情就知道基尔伯特也这样做过，他以为伊万会又一次聊起基尔伯特做过什么，比如同外界消息断绝的基尔伯特是如何被困得团团转的，然而伊万只是让他坐下，给他找来缝纫工具或粘土等可用来转移注意力的动手活计；有次伊万不知从何处找来一个边角磨损、色漆斑驳、看不出制作年限的木箱剧院，亚瑟记得幼时他能花上一整天独自摆弄箱子里的提线纸偶，现在他早已超过沉迷这类玩具的年龄了；有时伊万会用一些亲昵的肢体触碰打断他，一个浅尝即止的吻，或对着肩、上臂、后背与侧腰的摩挲，当亚瑟经历了懵然、投入、沉溺、回味阶段回过神来后，通常他会发觉自己正坐在单人沙发里或倚靠着随便某面距离最近的墙，而伊万已经离开去做自己的事了。

更进一步的性爱则维持着过去的频率发生在雪屋各处，亚瑟意识到即便有壁炉和不断散发热量的晶石，仅隔着一件衬衫让后背贴在雪墙上仍旧太冷了，前与后的温度差总使他分心；茶桌的高度恰巧到亚瑟怀疑没准这桌子就是为此而生——考虑到他和基尔伯特身高相仿——可惜木制品不怎么稳固，亚瑟听着吱呀声小心地控制着自己的力度与速度，伊万无声催促了亚瑟好几次，直到被临近极点前的难耐逼迫得转身掀翻亚瑟径自骑了上去；餐桌足够坚实可质感太硬，而餐椅适用于当欲望得到满足后的、目的在于互相爱抚与感知对方的性爱，同时尽管亚瑟认为用食物玩耍不怎么道德，他也无法否认那非常的新奇、刺激与美味。

偶尔亚瑟会疑惑为何他和伊万间充满默契，他们几乎没出现过一方兴致勃勃而另一方兴味索然的情况，不过这样的疑问像一道转瞬即逝的杂音般，在亚瑟听清它的内容前就自亚瑟耳边溜走了。

“我们再做一次？”

亚瑟转过头，伊万半趴着，埋在被卷作一团的有着白而柔软的绒毛的皮毛毯里抬眼看向亚瑟，他问着，脸上的神情使亚瑟想起一种表层洒着各色糖果碎的、以奶油为主的稠糊糊的甜点。亚瑟垂首瞥了眼伊万按在自己大腿上摩挲的手，他感到自己的精力已经被方才几次性爱消耗殆尽，由快感构成的、冲刷得他意识朦胧的浪潮正逐渐退去，此消彼长，那种等待动身之时的莫名的焦虑随之席卷而来。

‘但它的速度还不够快。’亚瑟的脑中突然冒出这个念头，他伸手与伊万十指交握，没有立刻就伊万的邀请回答说好或不好，他凑近伊万，右手同伊万的左手勾缠着嬉闹一会儿后缓缓沿着伊万的手臂上滑，绕着伊万的脖颈抚摸伊万的锁骨与肩峰。用战场来形容他体内容纳情感与体感的区域不太准确，用熬制状态中的魔药来类比又不够全面，区域内的住客们有的相互融合，如扔进沸水里的各种魔药原料般一边融化一边咕咕冒出气泡，另一些各据一方企图成为最后的胜者，余下的则似藏进土壤里的石子，亚瑟几乎觉得自己被分成了好几个，那些正面与负面、魇足又欲求不满、焦虑又优柔的纷杂情绪吵得他头疼欲裂，所幸这混乱只持续了一瞬就被伊万的话打断了。

“你对脖颈这一部位有执念吗？”伊万歪着头，语气中的无奈远超过疑惑，“之前就想问了，我又不会逃跑，为什么总是咬我的后颈呢？”

亚瑟愣了愣，他回神后才发现自己的手不知何时移至伊万的脖子上，正有一搭没一搭蹭着伊万的喉结，他没听懂出现在伊万问句中逃跑一词的含义，也想自辩说他从未咬过伊万，那只是集衔、舔、吮吸为一体的一种宣泄他情欲的行为，也许初次引得他生出这冲动的那股极为自然的顺畅感在他心底印下了过于深刻的痕迹，导致此后每一次性爱里他都不自觉留意伊万的脖颈，并顺从自己的欲望在伊万的那截皮肤表面留下些能证明刚发生过什么的蛛丝马迹。

“我没认为你会逃跑，为何这样说？”亚瑟问，他心不在焉等着伊万释疑，立着手以指尖为笔打着圈从伊万的喉结画向伊万的左乳。伊万因痒意瑟缩一下，在亚瑟捏压自己乳头时又挺胸迎接，他低喘着，吐出的单词含糊粘黏，“因为动物们性爱时，有的雌兽在途中会转头去咬雄兽或试图跑开，所以雄兽会——”伊万难耐的蜷在皮毛毯里蹭磨，他向前挪着亚瑟贴在一起，抬起左腿攀在亚瑟胯骨上，半勃起的阴茎滑溜溜在亚瑟的小腹上乱戳，“唔，后面——”伊万说。

亚瑟伸手绕往伊万身后，他揉搓伊万的臀肉，指头杵进伊万臀缝里时不时触碰伊万的会阴尾椎却忽略那个正蠕动的穴口。伊万舒服地眯起双眼，他按在亚瑟大腿上的那只手掠过亚瑟股间后来回抚摸亚瑟的腰臀，另一只手搂住亚瑟后背使亚瑟与自己贴得更紧，他如同在围绕亚瑟跳某种需要与舞伴全身每一寸肌肤都相触的舞蹈，这舞节奏舒缓，带着股吃饱喝足后晒着太阳懒洋洋在花园里漫步的味儿。

现在是正餐过后的甜点时间，许是亚瑟无意识解读了伊万的肢体语言与散发出的气味，他明了伊万这次想要的不是灭顶的快感，伊万想要的是连绵不断的爱抚和亲吻，至于之后，被性爱后的睡意俘获、挤着另一具温热的躯壳进入梦乡是个好主意，而放任因亲昵产生的性欲操控肉体，以一场缓慢的、昏昏欲睡的交媾作为收场听起来也不错。这股懒散的力量自伊万体内传导进亚瑟体内，他心中的焦虑被稀释缓和，在焦虑撤去、情欲未来得及占领的空白地段中，某种接近怠倦、又渗进一丝厌烦的情绪一闪而过，这情绪同伊万以及他们正做的事无关，它凭空出现，在亚瑟查清它的起因和去处前就被那种住进雪屋内后生出的独特的满足感覆盖了。

亚瑟抚着伊万的后腰，手指浅浅在伊万的穴口来回抽插，他快要向睡意投降了，全靠惯性使自己的双手仍动作着，可伊万没忘记自己的“再做一次”的提议，亚瑟的爱抚被他当作无声的同意，他几乎压在亚瑟身上，这沉甸甸的重量导致亚瑟有些胸闷，不过轻微的窒息感没有阻碍亚瑟滑向睡梦深渊，倒不如说数日以来他已习惯的伊万的体温与体味反倒推了他一把，他抱着伊万就像年幼时抱着放在床上入睡专用的大型玩偶，他眨了下眼，但上眼睑与下眼睑碰上后没有分开的意愿，他在黑暗中待了几秒，直到上半身的热源离他远去。

亚瑟睁开眼，他看见伊万直起身坐在他胯腹上，右手朝身后伸去。接着亚瑟感到自己的阴茎被伊万扶起，伊万没有撸揉那条软肉，他俯身翘臀，用方才被亚瑟揉搓得又热又烫的臀肉去抵弄。亚瑟咽下一个呵欠，生理性的泪水填充着他的眼眶让他想揉一揉眼睛，他体内停歇的欲望开始昂着头往性器与大脑进军，他的意识比肉体稍慢一步，软塌塌被拉扯下通向梦乡的道路的同时，隐隐从飞速掠过余光的景色中察觉到了什么，这种打开最后一扇门便能得到谜底却始终不得其法的感觉藏在情欲之中，亚瑟模糊知道它的存在，但他认为此刻自己昏蒙的脑子只容得下依靠本能体感的交媾而没能力去做任何与思考沾边的活动，故他瞥了它一眼就移开了自己的注意力。

伊万拉起亚瑟的手，他一一舔舐亚瑟的手指，随后将亚瑟的手放在自己的乳头上。亚瑟先是沿着伊万的乳晕打转，等中心的肉粒因期待在没被触碰的情况下硬起来后才去掐按乳头，他的阴茎在伊万的挑逗下迅速整装待发。伊万空闲的那只手撑在亚瑟胸膛上，他略微抬身对准亚瑟的阴茎往下坐，在会阴贴在亚瑟下腹上后长长喟叹一声，他停顿数秒后开始起伏。亚瑟想起过去自己有多厌烦这种重复的、机械的活塞运动，哪怕他能从中获得快感，可他总觉得花上数十分钟进行这等仅因生物性出现的、必须解决的生理反应纯属浪费，毕竟这快感熄灭的速度比被水泼中的火苗还快。

‘现在则不一样。’亚瑟想，他耐心得配合伊万的节奏，一面继续以手测量伊万肉体上所有他能够得着的地方，一面用目光代替嘴亲吻伊万，同伊万间性爱时产生的快感似被困在谷地内盘旋不散的烟雾，愉悦的火花在亚瑟呼吸平缓体温下降后仍跳跃着在亚瑟的血管里炸开，还有简单的相拥或喷吐到肌肤上的另一人的鼻息，这些细碎的浸入亚瑟私人空间的行为没有让亚瑟感到被冒犯，他的神经被无形的力量像弹拨竖琴的琴弦那样拨弄着，神经末梢随之泛起的震颤感使他既全身放松，又想揪住床单弓着腰发颤。

伊万低下头和亚瑟对视，他喘个不停，浅浅的白雾一股股从微张的双唇间冒出，发梢在荧光的浸染下反射出斑斓的光晕。那光并不刺眼，可亚瑟依旧感到自己被晃得视线模糊，他恍惚错觉有一头龙骑在自己胯上，不是说他眼中的伊万真的幻化出了翅膀、四肢、角与如蛇般的脖颈，他只是觉得那些在伊万身体表面时隐时现的光点似龙鳞，伴着喘息漏出的水汽则是龙息。

亚瑟谈不上被分神，他只是忽然忍不住把自己的幻想强加在毫不知情的伊万身上，他知道这可笑又不道德，然而幻想自己正操着某种传说中存在的生物的诱惑异常强烈——不是龙也可以是别的，没给伊万套上‘小精灵’这类种族只因为伊万体格过大——亚瑟情不自禁移动双手追寻那些在伊万体表闪烁的‘鳞片’，即泌出薄薄一层未积累到足够滑落的量的汗水。

伊万被亚瑟摸得发痒，他闪躲几下，却因下体与亚瑟紧紧相连而没多少可挪移的空间，他抓住亚瑟的手，操控那只手沿着自己的胸骨一路抚摸至小腹，“你感觉的到吗？”他问，荡着水波的眼眸似看向亚瑟也似看向隔在他和亚瑟之间的某种亚瑟看不见的东西，“你的也在动，”他垂眼，目光在虚空里画出几道圆弧，“你是第一个在头一次中就回应了我的人，哪怕是艾伦都是第三次以后，更别提基尔了，他第二次住进雪屋才开始晕散。”

亚瑟不知道伊万在说什么，这是首次伊万在性爱途中提到别的男人的名字，他不嫉妒，但难免分心于伊万的话语，伊万脸上那有别于单纯因快感产生的愉悦也让他疑惑。

“好棒……”伊万喃喃感叹，亚瑟难以判断伊万的这句描述是针对这场性爱还是那个只有伊万才能看见的东西，伊万往下坐的动作又重又快，仿佛把亚瑟的性器当作一根打火石那般用粘膜绞着摩擦。亚瑟没有惊慌失措狼狈抽身躲开的唯一原因，是四周他本已习惯的、自伊万体内散发出后游动回伊万身上的魔力不知不觉变得浓稠厚重，他被压在原处动掸不得。就亚瑟过去所学到的知识里从未有任何一派学说认为魔力有重量，也未曾听说过魔力本身能妨碍处于其中的活物呼吸，若亚瑟能抽出哪怕一丝空闲，他都想冲这股恼人的、打搅他沉溺快感的幻觉大吼“滚开”，难道空气有重量吗？难道有人会因获得过多的空气而窒息吗？亚瑟心中被情欲挤去原有位置的学术面蹲在一个小角落里不忿地嘟囔。

亚瑟抬起上半身——没依靠双手支撑，全靠腰腹力量，这对二十多日里活动仅限吃、睡、性爱与坐进沙发中的他来说有一点点困难，他绝不会承认自己腹部的肌肉不如进群山前那样坚硬——他对准伊万的双唇，舌头灵活地钻进唇间的缝隙去勾伊万的舌尖，伊万偏着头回应他，握着他右手的那只手推着他的右手来到硬邦邦杵在两人腹间的阴茎上。亚瑟揉捏几下柱体，伊万那鼓出的血管像只被握于手中的蝴蝶那样拍打着他的掌心，他朝前倾，用肩膀去顶伊万，‘这姿势可不怎么好使力，我们换一下？’他以肢体语言无声向伊万提议。

伊万接收到暗示并同意了，显然他也对现有的速度不怎么满意，他顺着亚瑟的力道后仰，被这个在惯性影响下进得尤为深的抽插刺激得缩起肩膀漏出变调的呻吟，他低头瞧了眼自两只手中探出头的深红色的器官，又维持着垂首的模样抬眼去瞅亚瑟。那双如内藏裂纹的半透明晶石般的眸子上印出的荧光惊得亚瑟微不可察哆嗦了一下，他一面用力挺胯，一面同伊万对视，几秒后他发现伊万眼中的不是反射出的荧光，那两圈虹膜里自发流动着线状的、轨道圆润的亮光。

亚瑟诧异地睁大眼睛，四周挤压着他的魔力开始似波浪般推卷他，他以为自己被推得左摇右晃，可实际上他稳稳地跪立在床铺上，左手钳着伊万的脚踝正干得起劲儿，某一部分的他被轻柔地哄诱出体外，那个他没有和肉体失去联系，他们都是他，他同时存在于两处地方，无形的他轻飘飘被牵引至伊万眸前，他靠得越近，在全身血管与神经里流窜的快感就越有存在感，他的体量似乎缩小了，面前的眸子变成的深邃的洞穴，他也许跌了进去，也许没有。这长度离一秒尚有段距离的瞬间短暂又漫长，亚瑟的思绪与五感乱作一团，被捣蛋的孩童摇晃过的颜料盒都比他此刻的脑子更有规律，好像嫌他不够混乱，他内心深处那潭保存了无数‘伊万疑问石’的水池开始沸腾，以熬制失败后爆炸的魔药的气势闯入他脑海，抵着他的后腰把他推向不可知的高处。

亚瑟撞开了最后那扇门。

时间止了片刻，接着万物按照原有的规律运转，亚瑟感到自己被甩至高空又急速坠落，他摔入自己的肉体，两个他重合的那一刻，抛去肉体阻碍以全然不设防的姿态撞上伊万的魔力以及这颗行星上位于球体顶端的、包含土地和天空的最为寒冷的区域的他似落在引线上的火苗般点燃了所有被储存在心底的有关伊万的线索，亚瑟顿悟了，或者说他不是顿悟，那些零散的细节只不过被串联起来。加之他体内尚被母体孕育时就被设定好的、较大多数人更能感知魔力的肉体，这项天赋一直以他远超同龄人的魔法天赋的面貌呈现，方才那个脱离肉体的他在极短时间内窥见了这项天赋的真面目，遗憾的是当更少的他同被快感掌控的他重融时，由于认知界限的限制，超出界限的那部分——即真相被从亚瑟的记忆中抹去了，所幸存在过的必定有痕迹，剩下的那点儿余痕也足够亚瑟去感知过去他或者无法感知、或者感知到了却忽略掉的东西，并像以母语去学习、解读、翻译另一种从未有人发现的语言一般，以已有的知识体系去尝试转写这崭新的、陌生的信息。

伊万不是人类。

亚瑟自初遇后就隐隐有所预料，他的猜测基地从‘体质特殊’到‘混血’到‘被环境浸染改造’，这些推想与正确答案看似殊途同归，实则相去甚远，然而这不是亚瑟首先想到的，尽管听上去这种想法不适宜出现在严肃认真的探索真相的场合里，可首个出现在亚瑟脑中、清晰到他能辨认的念头是：‘伊万的性爱真的有附加影响’。不参杂私人情绪来说，这附加影响不因性爱而来，任何一个人只要离伊万足够近——按伊万的标准而非人类的标准的近——同伊万生活得足够久，这影响便会产生，但比起这潜移默化的入侵，性爱后的影响醒目如病症感染。

亚瑟没有责怪、怨恨乃至恐惧伊万的想法。他敢肯定前两者全出于自己的意愿，最后那个则不能确定是否受到了伊万的干扰，他也不怎么在乎，毕竟伊万，毕竟这个正抓着床单、双腿大张任由亚瑟在自己后穴内来回抽插的人——生物——对象乃是…………

亚瑟甚至无法确定自己是否应该把伊万当作生物，一块土地、一种气候、一片水域能被称为生物吗？假如它们有了人格、灵魂和意识呢？无论如何，抛开称呼和种族定义问题，这就是亚瑟无法去责怪伊万的原因，难道人们会责怪季节更替后气温下降，责怪集中降雨后发生洪涝，责怪无故自燃的森林大火，责怪农作物没有一夜长成，责怪岛沿某几段是由崎岖的岩石而非细腻的沙砾构成吗？人们会抱怨，会感叹自己运气不佳，唯独不会把它们当成可沟通的生物与之对话。伊万不像那些真正没有个体意识的区块那样完全无辜，他或多或少，无意识的、本能的对他认识到其存在的生物施加了影响，他仿佛一团有偏好的雨云，喜欢哪株植物和哪片土地，自然而然便停久些，落下的雨量多一些，且托不知动力源的、莫名无时无刻自伊万体内散发出的魔力的福，任何呆在伊万魔力范围内的、没被伊万厌恶的生物都能获得源源不绝的能量，这将在其它地方几乎没被填满过的血管喂得又饱又鼓的魔力理所应当导致生物们产生闲适的满足感，趋利避害，它们本能倾向在能给它们带来满足感的地方生活。

‘即便如此，’亚瑟想，伊万已经射了出来，撑在身后的那只手不停发抖，而他也即将越过极点，他急促的喘息中混着伊万的名字，那些呼唤大部分没得到回应，不过亚瑟没想强迫沉浸在余韵中半失神的伊万回应他，他的头距离伊万如此近，他的鼻子几乎撞上伊万的鼻尖，唇贴着伊万将吻未吻，‘伊万也是无辜的。’亚瑟作出这一判断，其后直到他倒在伊万身上，把伊万当作软乎乎的垫子躺着昏睡过去前再未想别的。

 

亚瑟蜷在被子里一动不想动，身后的伊万坐起身，凉意溜进被铺和床的缝隙踏着亚瑟的后颈一路跑向亚瑟的尾椎，亚瑟恼怒地哼哼几声，他使劲儿把头往被子里埋，指望靠意志力抵御干扰他睡眠的寒冷，可惜他刚下定决心，干扰主力就换成了伊万。

“快起来，亚瑟。”伊万一面套上衬衫一面推亚瑟的肩膀，“已经停雪了。”

亚瑟猛然睁开眼，他揉着头费力地抬起上半身，在发现自己的衣物全放在距他几步远——对冬日清晨而言这距离等同于天堑——的沙发上，尚在犹豫是裸着身走过去还是裹着盖在被铺最上层的薄毯过去，伊万就用魔力卷起那堆衣物一股脑扔给他。亚瑟被砸得后仰一下，他几欲顺着这力道躺下继续睡去，他恍惚坐在床上，在伊万自洗漱间里探出头催促时才又一次被惊醒，他匆忙洗漱，收拾行李时瞧着一小袋晶石和同晶石装在一起的圆滚滚的鹿形泥塑感到这行李未免太少，可他暂且想不出还有什么别的得带上的必需品。

亚瑟拿着行李去找伊万，他路过餐厅时看见餐厅里的壁炉边烘烤着块茎和肉干，他顺手拿起一片肉干放入口中，四下张望搜寻伊万的身影，他因肉干的切割难度皱起眉，看起来除非他的牙齿突然变得和刀刃一般坚硬锋利，否则他只能尽可能将肉干嚼烂些后囫囵吞下。亚瑟在食物储藏室里发现了伊万，伊万正往水袋里灌那种亚瑟曾婉拒过的散发出明显酒精味的透明液体，见亚瑟走过来，他拿起放在一旁的另一个已装满的水袋一并递给亚瑟，“这能御寒。”他说，举着酒瓶仰头把余下的微粘稠的液体倒进嘴里，又伸舌舔了舔唇角，随后一偏头，身后平整的雪墙便凸出侧滑向一边，露出其内分类放置的食物，“拿你想拿的，之后到澡池室来。”说完，伊万朝外走去。

亚瑟接过水袋，认为除非自己再次遇见初进群山时的那种境况，否则自己不会有机会去尝试这两水袋嗅起来更像魔药原料而非酒的饮品。他打量雪柜，不需多想便决定带上一盒子燕麦和蔬菜干，接下来他略过放在最下几层的、瞧不出种类的整只动物尸体，在分作几堆的切好的肉块中犹豫不决，那些肉块的纹理同他过去吃的所有肉种都不同，最后他只得随意拿了几块纹理看起来最眼熟的装进盒子里。

亚瑟小跑进澡池室，他远远瞧见和他一起被带进雪屋内、一直散养着的数只‘兔子’挤在伊万脚边。伊万正弯腰一一解开它们脖子上的项圈，他向哪只伸手，哪只就乖乖抬起上半身，亚瑟瞥了眼曾给过自己不同待遇的‘兔子’，迟疑自己是站在原地还是趟进毛绒绒暖呼呼的皮毛中。伊万取下最后一根项圈，他直起身，眨眨眼似乎在疑惑为何亚瑟站在远处，他示意亚瑟靠近些，“这可能会感觉，嗯，有点奇怪？”伊万不确定地提醒道，“我不知道那是难受还是舒服，基尔没说，总之——”

亚瑟不知道伊万做了什么，伊万没有比划任何代表开始信号的手势，他只是原地站着注视亚瑟走向自己。亚瑟走了几步，在大约第四步还是第五步时，亚瑟觉得自己突然撞上了什么，也像被某种无形的、极具渗透力的高密度物质漫过，他呼吸一窒，抬起的左脚僵在空中。亚瑟学过的所有语言都似被击碎般飞溅成以字母为基础单位的颗粒，意识连接肉体的通道没有被这股钻入毛孔的力量截断，它覆盖了他。即便亚瑟想描述此刻的感受，一片空白的大脑也没能力接受指令，甚至未来亚瑟试图回忆，也只能抛弃大段的由排比、反复、比喻等修辞构成的长句，仅勉强挑出几个空乏的、万用的单词以作概括。

亚瑟觉得满，不是那种容器即将被撑爆的满，是晒干的花蕾吸饱了水后缓缓绽开、干涸萎缩的血管被新鲜血液贯通的那种满，他整个人不由自主像株扎根浅海的海草那样随着暗流摇晃，视野内填满晕着光的各色的白，他跄踉一下，发现自己不知何时来到伊万身边，前迈的右脚被一只‘兔子’挡住去路。亚瑟看向伊万，而伊万依次看过脚边的动物，他的目光在每一只身上都停留数秒，那些‘兔子’摇头晃脑挪动着紧紧团在他俩周围，随后伊万似截断某种物体般用力闭了下眼，他转头打量亚瑟的脸。亚瑟猜不到自己露出何种表情才导致伊万猛得探颈垂首——拜身高差所赐——探究地盯着他的双眼看，亚瑟僵在原处，他那被伊万的、自然的力量冲刷得连残骸都没残留的大脑迟钝地辨认出在非性爱时期这点距离未免过近并发出后仰头躲开的指令，没等亚瑟遵循这道指令，伊万就一言不发地撤回身抬头望着穹顶中央的孔洞。

包裹亚瑟的能量由舒缓的漫过全身的浪潮变为自下向上托的沸水，伊万腾空而起，绕在伊万身周呈回环流动的魔力——实际上，由于这股能量正将亚瑟当作中转站不断流入流出，亚瑟能清楚感知出它不止是魔力，还是这颗星球上所有非纯粹人造的能量的集中体现——随即裹着并牵引着亚瑟跟上伊万。伊万直直从穹顶中的孔洞浮了出去，他立在雪屋上空停留片刻，像似给亚瑟和‘兔子’们一点适应时间。

亚瑟也的确需要时间来适应被魔力包裹的现状，不，包裹这词不够准确，事实上他感到自己变成了据说远东皇室使用的香薰球内部的一个部件，那种香薰球外层以镂空的雕花连结成球形，其内有数层用来避免置于中心的盛香钵侧翻漏香的圆环，他是盛香钵，伊万的能量则扮演了从表层雕花到圆环到嵌接圆环的楔钉的所有角色。它贯穿他，在他的血管和神经里蓬勃生长，融化他的肌肉与骨骼，将其暂时塑造成某种从属于天空而非陆地的灵魂容器的同时，也试图接管侵染他的意识。可恨的是它支撑他，却不固定他，他无助地浮在空中无处着力，重心后倒，仰面朝天，下半身以并没使他感到难受的角度扭着双脚向上。亚瑟徒劳挥舞几下手臂，他试图让自己变回站立的姿势，可就像他幼时初学游泳似的，毫无章法的动作只会引来更糟糕的境况，他彻底倒翻过来，仍受重力影响的披风、大衣和衬衫重重盖在他脸上，他惊慌失措叫出声，甩着头伸手想要把使他陷入黑暗的阻碍物掀开。

赶在亚瑟成功之前，一股外力便抚顺了他的衣服并轻轻将他拨回他习惯的、更有安全感的头上脚下的姿势，他抬头，发现伊万正微含歉意地看着他，“虽然假如我再灌注些魔力进入你的身体，我就能帮你保持平衡，但那可能不是什么好主意。”伊万说着，开始朝亚瑟分辨不出的方位移动，亚瑟按了按额角，头重脚轻的晕眩感盘旋不散，伊万的言语传入他耳道后他得反应一会儿才能理解那些话的含义，他余光中的‘兔子’们姿态各异地浮在四周，尽管他看不懂动物的表情，但从‘兔子’们僵硬的四肢和炸开的毛来看，它们也饱受惊吓，更远些的地面，本应是雪屋门厅出口的凹陷被积雪填成了平缓的坡地，这景象解决了亚瑟有关伊万为什么不从大门离开的疑惑，可又引出了‘那这些时日他外出时是从哪儿离开’的新问题。“那样做的话，”伊万的解释拉回亚瑟的神智，“我们会——我们之间的联系，或者说应该用‘感应’这个词？将更难断开。基尔说那感觉起来像他被我入侵过，我猜那是种糟糕的体验，所以对亚瑟你我没做到那种程度。”

我不觉得你会想要尝试。伊万的神情无声表达出这一含义。原本亚瑟会因伊万没有询问他而是直接替他作出决定生气的，可变回立姿的他先是因瞥见脚下的高空感到晕眩和四肢发软——太高了，陆地和他之间的距离比以往他乘坐飞艇时更加遥远，何况呆在飞艇内的他顶多透过一排倾斜的半人高的窗户眺望地平线，现在他却能直视位于他正下方呈锯齿状的灰蓝山脊，他的空间感对测量此等距离完全没有头绪，于是陆地似活过来了般离他忽远忽近——随后窜入他血管里的伊万的魔力终于从肢体末端到达他的大脑，瞬间一切都变得飘然恍惚。

亚瑟感到自己的重心晃来晃去，他几欲摔倒，但伊万的魔力不但撑住了他，浮在四周的、保护他免受寒冷和如刀的风的侵袭的那部分能量还凭借胜过水数倍的浮力托起他。他半阖双眼，视线在伊万头顶发梢上的那抹反光和斜上方一团缓缓向他们移来的厚云间来回晃动，他拿不出生气的精力，靠着对高空以及从高空坠落的恐惧他才没立刻闭上眼睛全身心沉浸在暖呼呼满足感中，不幸的是这丝恐惧也即将被对伊万的信任消磨殆尽。

亚瑟以余光瞥见伊万带着探究与好奇用目光在他脸上绕了几圈，对仪态的执着终究成功夺来些微神智，让他能暗自祈祷自己没露出过于失礼丑陋的表情。似乎从亚瑟的沉默中获得了亚瑟的回答，伊万转身开始再次移动，等亚瑟眨过一次眼后，他们已撞进方才他看见的那团厚云里，他跟在伊万身后快速冲出厚云，在他的视野边缘，天空和陆地的界限逐渐混淆，除去视野中央，即伊万的背影和紧紧围绕着伊万一小圈范围外，其余物体，无论是积雪、裸露的山岩还是浮云，轮廓皆拉伸扭曲，可区分的外形化为聚向伊万的线形色块。

这重复的、颜色更替速度快到使人眼花缭乱的景象不一会儿就让亚瑟揉着眼睛打了个呵欠，相对于昨晚那场性爱——性爱本身，以及通过性爱所领悟的东西——亚瑟获得的睡眠明显不足以修复因其产生的疲乏，他不愿像个任由马夫辛苦赶路，自己自顾自缩在马车里打瞌睡的贵族老爷那样以一种居高临下、理所当然的态度享受伊万的劳动成果，他认为自己至少得一路保持清醒，若能提起伊万感兴趣的内容闲聊打发时间则更好，他想着该聊些什么，试图找出过去二十多日里他们尚未谈及的新的有趣的话题，他的心思偶尔飘向猜测伊万的雪屋位于群山何处上，他们飞行了好一会儿，方才一望无际的连绵的雪山现在依然看不见边界，他感叹着伊万对‘接近人类村庄’这一概念的异于常人的理解，同时上眼睑不自觉往下眼睑蹭去。

 

亚瑟睁开了双眼，大片快速掠过的景物倒映在他眸子上，尚被睡意笼罩的大脑却忽略了传递过来的画面信息，他被一团混沌的、温暖的感受包裹，他隐隐察觉到有某种流动的、正合着他的心跳一鼓一鼓收缩的东西围绕在他身边颤动，身于其中的他也随之似经历日夜更替的花般时而蜷起、时而舒展。亚瑟的脑中一片空白，这一次的空白非由外力推动，故他内心没被纷杂的情绪侵扰，而这难得的、全然的空旷仍旧催生出亚瑟完全没意识到它存在的闲适感，闲适感与空白融为一体，化为黏性十足的蛛丝缠绕在亚瑟的肉体与神智上，他迟迟不愿醒来，直到一块外形狰狞的、倒放的黑灰色三角形撞入并占据了他视野上半部分，他才被‘直且狠得撞上某物’的悚栗感惊醒。

“你醒了吗？”亚瑟前方传来伊万的声音，他转动眼珠看去，只看见模糊的乳白，几秒后晶状体焦距调整恰当后，亚瑟看清了挡在自己眼前的是翻盖下来的皮毛披风，他伸手将披风掀开，同时伊万再次用魔力轻轻将他推回头上脚下的位置，“我们快到了。”伊万说。

亚瑟唔哼几声，他为自己不经意睡过整段路程感到羞愧，也因自己睡着后不知不觉变化为尚寄生在女性子宫内不受重力影响的胎儿那般肆意卷着身子的姿势而尴尬，他一面在心里暗自埋怨自己为何没把在陆地上的好睡姿延续到空中，一面向远方望去。比起亚瑟睡过去前看见的仿佛无穷尽的荒芜的积雪与偶尔裸露出的岩石，现在，远远的天际附近显出零散的黑点，那些黑点以肉眼可见的速度向他们移来。几分钟，待他们靠近些后，亚瑟认出那些逐渐扩散的黑点是以赤松为主的各类树木，从他的视角来看，那些近三分之一甚至更多部分被埋在雪中的松树快被堆积在枝干上的积雪压垮了。  
伊万又飞了半晌后放慢速度朝着一片平缓的坡地斜斜落去，趁着身处高空、视野未受到森林和丘陵的阻碍，亚瑟最后望了眼远方，试图判断自己的方位，他看不见任何城镇或村落的影子，坡地末端连接着零散的仅剩光秃秃的树枝的杨树，经由这些瞧上去同枯死无异的杨树过度，再远些是联手凭茂密的针叶阻挡日光入内的松林。

伊万轻巧地踩在雪面上，亚瑟和‘兔子’们跟着落下，出乎亚瑟意料，也许是渗入体内的、来自于伊万的能量循环还没被伊万斩断，他没如住在雪屋中曾尝试外出的那次般重重沉进雪里，松散的积雪支撑他就好像他是某种和它们同质量的东西一样。‘兔子’们大部分挨挤在伊万脚边，有只体型较小、尾巴尖染了点儿棕的‘兔子’一落地便慌头慌脑往群山深处跑，短短几步就被仍罩在他们周围的能量挡住并弹回它的同类中，它扑腾着四肢发出一阵似砂纸摩擦的声音。

他们看着那只‘兔子’在同类磨蹭互嗅中安静下来，随后伊万撤去无形的以魔力构成的屏障，犹如实质的风立刻攀着亚瑟衣领和皮肤间的缝隙向里钻，亚瑟拢了拢衣领，他没觉得冷，只是惯性觉得自己该在这种时候这样做，本应唤醒他皮肤下冷感器的寒风此刻以没惊动他体感、而是于意识层面中告知他自己的存在的方式经过他身周。这时亚瑟才发觉那团旅途中一直包裹保护着他的能量实际上也在干扰他，失去这层阻碍后，潜伏在他血管和神经中的伊万的魔力蠢蠢欲动撺掇着他以另一种方式去感知四周，他仿佛变成了脚下的积雪、绕体的寒风、长年不见天日的岩石黑土，以及以他自身为中心、一点点呈放射状在他脑海中亮起的、代表着生命的光点。亚瑟双眼放空望着前方虚无一点，无意间闯入陌生领域的他忍不住想要看得更远更多，他以为群山是死寂之地，这一刻却看见了一片星海，星火与星火间看上去没多少区别，可他直觉明白它们不能被归为一类，他瞅了眼自己体内闪烁着的光点——不知怎的，他的光点有些与众不同，带着股似隐似现的、飘忽不定的透明——欲寻找属于伊万的星火。这念头一出现，亚瑟就感到脑袋里传来莫名的拉扯感，星火交错融合成光怪陆离的线条块面，他看得更深的同时又退得更远。

“亚瑟。”

在亚瑟被两股相反的力量撕裂前，伊万阻止了亚瑟，他的声音从现实与虚幻两方传进亚瑟的听觉范围内，以近乎温柔的力道把亚瑟推回自己肉体之中。亚瑟摇晃几下，他用力眨眨眼抬头看向伊万，伊万面露不赞同，“你会迷失在里面的。”他说着，手一招，在亚瑟体内形成闭合循环的能量便从无尽的循环中分出了头尾，“这可能有点难受。”伊万提醒道，他指尖勾了勾，给亚瑟带来前所未有的满足和闲适的魔力就坚定又毫不留恋的缓缓撤出亚瑟的身体。亚瑟情不自禁握紧双手，他得一遍又一遍提醒自己那本就不属于他，才能抑制住抬手挽留的冲动，他死死咬着牙抵御填补能量撤离后的空白空间的沮丧与渴望，根本分不出多余的精力遮掩脸上的怅然若失。

随着伊万收回自己的魔力，亚瑟渐渐向下陷，群山的雪终于认出了他不是它们的同类，他开始打颤，他还记得某次同伊万性爱后——那段时期他刚怀疑和伊万的性爱会带来一些附加影响——他感觉自己像在风雪中长途跋涉后找到一所正燃着壁炉的庇护所的旅人那样觉得自己温暖且满足。而现在，他被肉体和情感层面上的双重寒冷摧残着，不得不立即从挂在腰带上的毛线袋子里掏出一块晶石，注入魔力激活以避免自己的牙齿发出咯咯的碰撞声。

伊万蹲了下来，即便这样，他依旧能俯视被雪埋得只剩肩和头露在外面的亚瑟。伊万带着夹杂着些许好笑的无奈看着亚瑟，“你将魔力按照我刻在晶石上的纹路注入试试？”

亚瑟闻言，将双手举出积雪仰头盯着之前他粗心忽略掉的晶石表面的符文，他费力指挥自己的魔力沿着符文轨迹流动，但这太难了，以人类的标准而言，哪怕以亚瑟的天赋也得再等个十几年才会在某位导师的指导下从最简单的圆圈图案尝试练习。伊万等了会儿，不耐烦得伸手搭在亚瑟的手腕上，亚瑟的魔力便被无形的力量牵引着填满了晶石上的纹路。“又要下雪了。”伊万对着满脸懵然的亚瑟解释道，许是自身重量减轻、许是在伊万的欺骗下群山的雪勉强把亚瑟算作半个同类，总之向上浮了大半截、仅小腿埋在雪下的亚瑟望了眼伊万身后，有厚而灰的云裹着风雪朝他们飘来，云下的一切皆被隐在雾蒙蒙的灰白之内，这仿若世界的某一块被擦去的景象使亚瑟毛骨悚然，他几欲转身逃跑，然而有些话他必须对伊万说。

“非常感谢你收容我并送我到这里，只是……”亚瑟迟疑一瞬，“如果可以，最好别让其他人知道你能做到这一切，”他无法直白告诉伊万别管遇难者死活，保守住自己的秘密就好，毕竟他正是被伊万救助的一员，“我说的‘一切’，就是指过去二十多日里你所展现出的一切，比如你能不受阻碍在风雪中行走；你家里那些晶石——好看的石头雕刻的装饰品；你对魔力的操控水准；还有你运送我的方式。以及性爱，”亚瑟顿了顿，他想着自己是不是有些多管闲事，又害怕未来某日伊万被居心不良的家伙利用欺骗，“你喜爱的获得快感的方式会导致你被大多数人类羞辱歧视，所以既然基尔伯特定期前来和你同居——嗯，我的意思是，对陌生人提出性爱邀请要更加谨慎，”亚瑟的脸有些发烫，“即使——咳，即使他们已经勃起了。”

伊万无言地偏着头与亚瑟对视半晌后，长长叹息一声，“你猜过基尔是我的兄弟，可我觉得你同基尔之间更像是有血缘关系，你们总是对我说相似的话，而且就算问你们说这些话的原因，你们也只会支吾过去吧？”

被料中的亚瑟视线游移一下，伊万嘟起嘴，不怎么高兴地回头望了逐渐逼近的风雪一眼，“我得赶在雪暴来临前把它们送回去，这里对它们来说太靠近人类了，而且它们还得重新作窝。”

“呃，那……再见？”亚瑟试探着说。

“再见。”伊万颔首回应，随后以亚瑟完全没预想到的、干脆利落的姿态转身携着‘兔子’们向群山深处飞去。本以为会与伊万再寒暄几句的亚瑟呆愣地看着伊万的背影迅速变小，于白茫茫的积雪中仅余一小片棕黄毛皮披风的影子，不一会儿那抹棕黄也消失了。

迎面的风变得冷冽起来，从呆愣中回过神的亚瑟突兀地摇着头笑了笑，转身朝松树林走去，他走了几步，停下回头向他认为伊万会在的方向看了一眼。

‘我还没问伊万那些兔子究竟是不是兔子呢？’亚瑟想着，将坠在披风后的兜帽翻起盖住大半个脑袋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然标注了完结，但细心的同好应该能看出来还有不少伏笔没揭露，这都是因为这其实是一篇前传，正篇因为设定宏大，写起来麻烦、我笔力也不够所以……嗯，还有诸如初入人类世界的露是怎么和离家出走的化名的米相遇相处的啊，露和普之间又是怎么回事啦，没准未来某天我会写的_(:з」∠)_有什么不懂的欢迎找我讨论，求留言，求互动！
> 
> 现在可以小小剧透一下：文中‘群山’和‘边境’这样的名字都是有意义的，绝不是因为我取名废，和过去的历史相关，冬将军曾经是人类，由于各种原因变成了现在的状态并养大了露，露虽然表面上看起来是个山里人，但真实身份要复杂的多，是这个世界最接近神明的存在，算是在魔幻背景人类AU设定下唯一一个延续了原著土地拟人人设的角色。普之所以最初会把露当作边境童话中的恶神而米和英没有，不但是由于相遇时境况不同，更是因为某些以传说童话方式出现的历史片段仅在边境地区还有所残留。而眉毛之所以能隐约窥见露的真实身份，也和他自己的肉体、天赋以及被掩盖的历史有关。
> 
> 如果要写正文的话，大概就是由于某个现存人类的祖先自己做死的原因，多年后的现在世界开始毁灭了，经过各种曲折发现露是唯一能拯救世界的人并解开了露的身世之谜、让被掩盖的历史重见天日的群像魔幻小说。
> 
> 顺便，我想要大家的祝福，我的画成功在加拿大卖出去了诶:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~……虽然只卖了一幅而且价格也不高，不过至少算个开始~~


End file.
